Vacaciones Extrañas
by RicchuTainaka
Summary: Este fanfic lo subí antes a otra pagina, y lo he subido aqui para darlo a conocer un poco más, al igual que en dA, Espero que os guste, es de unas vacaciones de Ritsu y Mio en las que surgen momentos especiales y momentos bastante comunes en la serie.
1. Dia de Playa

Entramos en la escuela de Preparatoria Femenina Sakura Gaoka, allí nos encontramos al grupo de Música Ligera, formado por 5 miembros, 2 guitarristas, una de ellas vocalista, una bajista, tambien a veces hace de vocal, la bateria y la chica que toca el teclado, también nos podemos encontrar a una profesora la cual aparenta ser una buena persona, Sawako Yamanaka.

Es la asesora de estas chicas, pero la historia no trata sobre ella, trata sobre las 5 chicas, más bien, trata sobre 2 de ellas, aunque ¿porque no contar tambien con las otras 3 chicas?

Todo empieza un dia practicando, van llegando las vacaciones de verano y nuestra baterista ya empieza a flojear en las prácticas, al igual que la guitarrista principal, que tiene cierto afán por pasarse todo el dia abanicandose en verano, y ya teniendo los primeros sintomas de la estación sentada en el sofá del club.

-Ritsu! Yui! Tenemos que practicar! - decia una chica morena y alta, un tanto atractiva, que tenia un bajo en sus manos

-Oh, Venga vamos... - decia la bateria con tono fastidioso

-Hace mucha calor – decia la otra con tono cansado

-Si no practicais no traeré pasteles – habló una voz con tono tranquilo y gentil desde el teclado

-Y no solo eso, yo me iré a otra banda, me gusta estar con ustedes, pero tenemos que hacer música no hacer el flojo – terminó por recalcar una chica más bajita que las demas, con ojos marrones y pelo negro y largo con dos colas que tenia colgada de si misma una guitarra roja y blanca

Al escuchar las dos últimas frases la guitarrista principal que tan cansada estaba se levantó casi automáticamente y cogió su guitarra, la que tanto le costó comprar y tanto le gustaba, y sin pensárselo dos veces se puso al micro y dijo:

-Yosh Ricchan! Vamos a practicar!

-Que pronto te dejas convencer Yui – dijo la bateria por último, y sin apenas ganas fue hacia su bateria y se sentó en el taburete

-Azu-Nyaaaaaaaan – La guitarrista principal fue a abrazar la segunda guitarrista, como siempre lo hacia, con mucho apego – No te vayas del club practicaré, lo prometo

-Ya si si pero, Yui – se calló la pequeña Tsundere no sabia que decir

-Venga, Ya practiquemos, Vamos Ritsu – dijo la morena alta

-Ya va Mio – cogió sus baquetas con energia y las chocó la una con la otra varias veces mientras que contaba – One, Two, Three, Four

Una melodia sonó en el Salón de Música, y una letra de una canción antes escrita por la bajista del grupo " Fuwa Fuwa Time" con la voz de Hirasawa Yui y Akiyama Mio.

Las prácticas del último dia en la escuela fueron bien, pero las chicas querian aspirar a algo más, el primer dia de vacaciones quedaron para comprar varias cosas, querian ir a la casa de Mugi, al lado de la playa, donde fueron las vacaciones pasadas, bueno, a una de las casas de Mugi mas bien, la teclado de la banda provenia de familia rica asi que tenia varias casas de verano al lado de la playa, este año les tocaria la mediana, que para las chicas era bastante grande y espaciosa, hasta con un amplio garaje en el que poder practicar, aunque como siempre, nada más llegar.

-Yuiiiiiiiii al agua! - Gritaba la energetica Ritsu ya con el bikini puesto y unas gafas de buceo

-Ricchaaaaaaaaaan! Vamos al aguaaaa! - Le contestaba la guitarrista con un tono feliz en su mirada, tan feliz que incluso brillaba

-Chicas! Tenemos que practicar! - Gritaban a dúo Azusa y Mio

-Oh vamos jugar no viene nada mal – Decia la voz amable de la traidora Mugi

-Traidora! - le dijo Mio sin dudarlo y bastante sorprendida

Las chicas estuvieron jugando durante horas, cuando llegó la hora de la práctica, todas cansadas, y las dos chicas de siempre haciendose las cansadas.

-Sabia que pasaria esto! Ritsu! Yui! A practicar!

-Yaaaaa... - decia Ritsu con tono pasota, pasando de su mejor amiga

-No me hace ninguna gracia que me lo digas de ese tono, no empieces a flojear

-Mio, deja de exagerar, estoy cansada, tengo hambre, no tengo energia para tocar la bateria

-No me importa, ahora si, este verano te vendras todos los dias a mi casa a practicar con tu bateria, ultimamente no haces mas que perder ritmo

-Oh Venga! - La baterista se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la bajista mirandola con fastidio, aunque ese fastidio, no era mas que fingido.

-No te quejes, vendras todos los dias a practicar y sin objeciones – dijo con tono triunfante Mio, que se alegraba bastante por haberse salido con la suya y por poder pasar todas las vacaciones de verano viendo a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Vale, Vale, Pero... - la baterista soltó una de sus sonrisas traviesas – Ordena tu habitación que siempre esta llena de ropa tuya de cuando te cambias – rió

-RITSU! - Como siempre, la bajista le tuvo que asestar un golpe a Ritsu en toda la cabeza, y esta terminó en el suelo

-Oh Ricchan! No mueras! -Gritaba Yui con tono dramatico

-Jojojojo! - a los segundos Ritsu se levantaba con tono victorioso pero con lagrimas en los ojos, ese golpe le habia dolido – aunque me pegues Ricchan volverá con fuerza y sorprenderá a todos con su bateria!

-Oh Ricchan! - Adulaba su compañera de hacer el flojo

Ya practiquemos! - Grito Azusa con tono enfadado

-Azusa no te parece que te enfadas demasiado a tu edad, y para tu estatura – la miro Ritsu con sonrisa burlona y mirada acusadora

-Ritsu-senpai deja de fijarte en lo que no debes!

-Ya, ya practiquemos – reflexionó por fin la bateria.

Mientras que las chicas se acercaban a sus instrumentos, dos estomagos en especial rugieron de hambre, se pudo adivinar de que estomagos venia el ruido, pues resono en el garaje de la casa de playa de Mugi, las otras tres chicas miraron hacia donde provenia el ruido y se encontraron a las mas responsables del grupo tapandose el vientre como si pudieran ensordecer el ruido y con las mejillas teñidas en rojo por la reciente confesión que hicieron sus estomagos, eran Mio y Azusa las que más hambre tenian, en esto la voz calmada y amable que siempre terminaba diciendo la idea mas adecuada habló:

-Será mejor que cenemos antes que practicar, no os parece chicas? Iré a por los ingredientes de la cena- dijo una alegre Mugi

-Ehm... Mugi-chan no hace falta! Yo puedo... - volvió a sonar el estomago de la bajista y esta se volvió a sonrojar

-Mio-senpai y yo podemos – sonó el estomago de la otra como respuesta, dejandolas en mal lugar

-Al final las que tanto quieren practicar dejan la practica para comer, era de esperarse de Mio – dijo Ritsu con tono burlón

-Oye tu! Si no te hubieras entretenido tanto ya habriamos practicado! No seas la lista! - dijo con enfado fingido

-La culpa no es mia – la culpa es de la que intenta hacerse responsable y luego es la peor – volvia a soltar la mirada acusadora y a acercarse a Mio – no es verdad, Mio?

-Que dices Ritsu!

-Que en el fondo eres peor que todas nosotras – volvió a burlarse y a acercarse a su amiga hasta tener las caras totalmente cerca

-Q-Que? Yo soy mas respon-responsable que tú – dijo su amiga con cierto nerviosismo y bastante sonrojada

-Oh claro claro – al darse cuenta que habia tanto silencio a su alrededor Ritsu miro hacia todos los angulos del garaje en el que se encontraban, por lo visto, Azusa y Yui habian desaparecido, probablemente estarian en la cocina preparando la cena, y efectivamente un olor a carne vino hacia el olfato de las dos chicas – Mio estan preparando la cena sin nosotras! Vamos!

-Eh! Ritsu! - Llamó a su amiga, pero ella ya corria hacia la cocina en busca de su cena, mientras la bajista resopló de manera extraña y guardó su bajo en la funda, después de unos segundos mirando la bateria del garaje embobada, se podria decir que tenia la mirada perdida en esa dirección Mio espaviló por la llamada de sus amigas, que le pedian ayuda, asi que salió de alli apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de si con un rostro serio en su cara.

-Itadakimaaaaaaasu! - Gritaron las chicas ya con la cena en la mesa y preparadas todas para comer todo lo que habian preparado, cuando terminaron de cenar, no podian con el peso de su cuerpo, estaban cansadisimas y habian comido tanto que no se podian ni mover, pero como siempre, Mio, saco fuerza sobre natural y consiguió hacer que las chicas practicaran, con la ayuda de Azusa por cierto.


	2. Un sueño aturdidor

Al dia siguiente, se levantaron todas, con bastante sueño, no habian dormido, al menos no Mio, nadie sabia lo que le habia pasado para no dormir, Ritsu estaba bien descansada, como siempre dormia y nadie la podia despertar, Yui tenia el mismo efecto que Ritsu y las demas, pues se levantaron bien, lo dicho, todas excepto la bajista

-Mio ¿ que te pasó que no dormiste? - le preguntó Mugi-chan mientras preparaban el desayuno

-Nada, Nada – evadia el tema, parecia como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

-Oh venga Mio habla de ello – le dijo una voz al oido con tono burlón, la que fue callada por un codazo en el estomago, era la baterista que ahora se encontraba en el suelo

Lo extraño fue que Mio se puso nerviosa al escuchar la voz de Ritsu y se sonrojó bastante, y como siempre Mugi tenia sus visiones yuri sobre la situación, lo que hizo que Mio se molestase, cosa que antes solo le causaba una reacción extraña, ahora la enojaba, no parecia la Mio de siempre.

-Yui socorro! - la baterista pedia ayuda, se encontraba en el suelo dolorida, más bien fingia dolor, aunque no se molesto con su amiga, ya estaba acostumbrada a su maltrato fisico

-Ricchan! Estas estos dias al borde de la muerte! No mueras! - decia de nuevo Yui con su dramatismo ocasional

Las castañas jugaban como siempre, mientras las demas seguian haciendo el desayuno, luego por la mañana dieron un paseo por la playa, estaba tranquila, no habia casi nadie, y se podia respirar el aire oceanico y se sentia tan bien al notar la brisa maritima que no se quisieron mover de alli durante un rato.

Estaban dando vueltas por las rocas, y andaban por la orilla notando el agua fresquita de la playa, Yui corria como loca de un lado a otro persiguiendo a las gaviotas que a veces bajaban para buscar en la arena algo de comida sin éxito, Azusa paseaba mirando al cielo y Mio se habia perdido unos segundos, a lo que Ritsu tambien, y Mugi miraba como Yui jugaba felizmente.

Al otro lado de una gran roca, se encontraba Mio pensativa sentada, nadie sabia lo que le pasaba, solo ella lo sabia, y parecia que no paraba de pensar en ello, Ritsu la miraba desde otra gran roca que habia por alli, estaba escondida, la espiaba, aunque su comportamiento con Mio fuera indiferente, se preocupaba por su amiga, y al verla con ese rostro pensativo, pensó como siempre en su manera de animarla, asustandola. Se movió agilmente dando una vuelta al terreno hasta terminar justo detras de Mio, pero no le salio bien la jugada, dió un paso en falso y mientras caia al suelo gritó "BANZAIIII" antes de dar con el trasero en el suelo.

Mio miró hacia atrás a tiempo, gracias al grito de la bateria, para ver la caida completa en primera persona, y no pudo evitar reir al ver a Ritsu caida en el suelo con cara de idiota, a Ritsu le dolió bastante la caida, pero era feliz con solo poder escuchar la sonrisa de su amiga, se incorporó hasta estar de rodillas y la miró sonriente, después de terminar de reir, Mio se percató de que estaba en una situación que queria evitar a toda costa, asi que cambió totalmente de humor y le pegó a Ritsu.

- Que se supone que haces aquí? Deberias de ir a la casa y empezar a hacer el almuerzo para despues poder practicar

- Mio! - gritó con fastidio y la miro con lagrimas de cocodrilo – que he hecho ahora? - preguntaba mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a esta

- Vamos! - cambió de tema de nuevo, radicalmente, se volvió para que Ritsu no la viera, estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y su corazón palpitaba rápido, ella era la única que sabia lo que le pasó anoche para hoy estar así, empezó a andar guiandose por los gritos de Yui

Las dos fueron hacia donde todas se encontraban y Mugi las recibió demasiado contenta, ya Ritsu sabia a lo que se referia con esa cara, y en lo que estaba pensando

- Chicas por fin llegais, donde estabais? - preguntó ilusionada y un tanto sonrojada con un brillo en los ojos que la delataba

- Mugi-chan no pienses esas cosas, no ocurriran – dijo Ritsu de inmediato

- E-Eso Mugi Chan – contestó Mio muy seria y mirando hacia otro lado lo que hizo que Mugi sospechara – No pienses cosas extrañas, sólo estoy nerviosa porque no hemos practicado lo suficiente, vamos a almorzar y luego a practicar

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Mio-senpai – Azusa volvió a darle la razón a Mio mientras que volvia la cara porque escuchó un grito de victoria – Que haceis?

Ritsu y Yui corrian tras las gaviotas juntas y hacian como si ellas lo fueran movian los brazos de arriba abajo y gritaban ""

- Chicas! Venga almorcemos y luego tomemos té y unos pastelitos

- Mugi – chan te adoramos! - Ritsu y Yui corrian hacia Mugi felices

- Yosh! Preparemos el almuerzo

- Siiiiiiiii!

- Que energia que tienen ahora – decia Azusa

Prepararon el almuerzo todas juntas y se lo pasaron genial, luego tomaron té y pasteles y cuando se hizo tarde empezaron a practicar todas, despues de practicar sin rechistar, por parte de Ritsu y de Yui, como compensación se dieron un baño en las aguas termales

- Ahhh que bieeeen se esta aquiiii – decia Ritsu mientras nadaba de un lado al otro dejando ver su trasero

- Ritsu-senpai tapate! - decia Azusa con la cara rojisima, aunque apenas se le notaba, porque habia cogido mucho color - Mio-senpai dile algo - En ese momento Azusa la miró pero Mio se encontraba en una esquina de los baños intentando no mirar hacia ningun lado para no ver a alguien - Que le pasa a Mio-senpai?

- Mio que te pasa? - preguntó Mugi

- Ah.. eh... he visto percebes! - se auto-asustó para disimular, pero algo extraño le pasaba, nadie sabia el que.

- Yosh! Ya esta bien de nadar – Ritsu se metio en el agua y miró a Mio, la notó extraña, ya llevaba tiempo asi, no sabia la razon, pero le molestaba que pudiera ser ella la culpable, fue hacia ella y le preguntó desde atras- Mio ¿te pasa algo?

- No! - dijo inmediatamente con un tono extraño en la voz y aunque no se la viera, tenia las mejillas teñidas en rojo de nuevo, despues de la contestación salió del baño tapandose con una toalla y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.

- Ricchan ¿Le has hecho algo a Mio? - le preguntó Azusa

- No – contestó Ritsu confusa y en tono de preocupación cambiando totalmente la expresión de su cara – Si fuera eso lo sabria, y Mio no suele actuar asi

- ¿Que le pasará? - Dijo Mugi-chan en tono pensativo

- ¿Y si es porque hemos practicado mal hoy? - pensó en voz alta la más pequeña

- Oh! ¿Y si... Y si... ha cogido peso?

- No creo que Mio llegara a ese extremo, siempre le ha preocupado, pero yo la veo igual de genial que siempre – Dijo Ritsu en tono despreocupado, aunque si que sus mejillas ardieron y lo disimuló hundiendo su cabeza en el agua caliente a la altura de las mejillas

- Bueno Ricchan tú estarás todas las vacaciones con ella, intenta descubrirlo – Dijo Yui en tono emocionado y dandole palmaditas en el hombro a Ritsu

- Esto no es ninguna misión Yui – Dijo la baterista en tono aclarativo

- Tienes razón – dejó soltar una risita nerviosa, normal en Yui

-Gambatte nee Ricchan – Dijo Mugi con tono amable – Seguro que lo solucionará pronto gracias a ti

-N-No hay de que – contestó timidamente

Mio se encontraba de mientras en el cuarto pensando en lo que le pasó anoche, no sabia el porque, ni como, pero tuvo un sueño extrañisimo, y tenia miedo de haber hablado en sueños, haberse delatado y que alguna de las chicas, sobre todo Ritsu.. la hubiera escuchado, recordaba el sueño una y otra vez, estaba ella en el sofá del club de Música Ligera, y estaba metiendo su bajo en la funda, cuando Ritsu se le acercó lentamente por detras y la encerraba acorralandola contra el sofá y dejandola sin palabras solo robandole un beso, y recordaba haber dicho algo a Ritsu en ese sueño, le habia gustado esa sensación, fue tan real, que deseaba que pasara, pero era imposible, un sentimiento raro estaba brotando de su pecho, cada vez que hacia memoria, sus mejillas ardian y pensar que ese sueño probablemente no se hará realidad le causaba un dolor que hacia que sus lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. La bajista sólo pensaba en eso desde anoche, se abrazó a su almohada y se quedó dormida allí, preferia eso, porque estaba segura de que si estaba despierta cuando llegaran, la iban a agobiar a preguntas, y le daba cada vez mas vergüenza ver la cara de su mejor amiga, se estaba arrepintiendo de la propuesta de practicar durante todo el verano, iba a pasarlo realmente mal.

Unos minutos después las chicas volvieron al cuarto donde Mio ya se habia acostado a dormir, entraron en silencio y se acostaron sin formar ningún jaleo. Ritsu entró en el cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Mio, que dormía abrazada a la almohada, le preocupaba su estado, habia estado tan extraña, y no sabia que hacer apenas, se acostó en su futón pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente amaneció con ojeras y sin ninguna energia que gastar, ya sacaria algunas, solo esperaba ese dia ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

- Yooshh.. - Dijo apenas con ganas – Volvamos al tren y dejemos esta playa – Miraba la playa con pena y con cara de sueño

- Ricchan volveremos el año que viene, si puede ser, intentaré conseguir la cabaña grande – dijo Mugi con una risilla

- Playa – Decia Yui mirando al cielo sentada en la estacion y llorando como si jamás fuera a volver

- No exagereis, aparte que no hemos practicado casi nada

- Pues tu has sido quien te lo has pasado mejor Azusa – dijo con mirada acusadora la Ritsu que aunque tenia sueño no dejaba sus bromas a un lado.

Las chicas volvieron a sus casas despues de ese dia, Mugi se iba de vacaciones con la familia, Yui se quedaria en su casa con su hermana, Azusa tenia planes desconocidos y Ritsu y Mio pasarian las vacaciones practicando.


	3. Echarte de menos

Se tomaron varios días de descanso por petición de Mio, puso la excusa de que se había lastimado la mano un poco para no ver a Ritsu en unos días, necesitaba pensar y alejarse un poco de ella, pero la echaba de menos, por otra parte quería llamarla y decirle que viniera, Ritsu, por su parte todavía se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amiga, y no se podía concentrar en hacer los deberes, estaba tan distante, Mio era fría, pero no tanto.

-No se que tiene Mio en la mente... -hablaba para si misma en voz alta la batería que estaba leyendo un manga tumbada en la cama, al que no le estaba prestando atención ya que tenia su mente y sus 5 sentidos ocupados por la bajista. Girándose sobre si misma en la cama empezó a pensar con la mirada perdida fija en una foto que tenia con ella en la habitación – Quizás se haya cansado de mis bromas – Miraba el móvil una y otra vez, esperaba su llamada, pensaba en llamarla ella, pero ¿Y si le colgaba? - No sé que hacer – Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina y busco algo de comer a ver si así dejaba de pensar.

Mio se encontraba en su casa, miraba el teléfono una y otra vez, no sabia si llamarla, como reaccionaría, había estado evitando a Ritsu todo este tiempo, por culpa de ese sueño, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, no tenia nada mas que hacer, y no le apetecía otra cosa, excepto ver a Ritsu – ¿ Porque tengo la necesidad de verla? - Se revolvía el pelo intentando pensar en la razón, pero estaba totalmente ciega, y no podía ver el porque verdadero – Quiero llamarla, que puedo hacer... - Se sentó en su cama, pero no le dio tiempo a apoyarse del todo

-Mio! Te llaman por teléfono! Ven!

Habían llamado al teléfono de casa, seria Ritsu? Eso es en lo único que pensaba cuando bajaba las escaleras, cuando llego y lo cogió

-Oh Mio! Menos mal que estas en casa. Tengo un gran favor que pedirte

-Ahm eh. R-ri? Nodoka?

-Si, soy yo, quien creías que era?

-Ah nadie nadie confundí tu voz – Sentía el corazón latir tan rapido como nunca, pensaba que era Ritsu e incluso confundió a Nodoka con ella – En que puedo ayudarte?

-Verás, el último día de clase, tuve una reunión del consejo estudiantil, y no pude apuntar los deberes de las vacaciones, y estos días he estado muy ocupada ayudando a mis padres, podrías decirme que actividades eran?

-Claro ahora mismo, Enseguida vuelvo voy a por la agenda. - Subió a su cuarto y cogió la agenda con los deberes, no comprendía nada de su comportamiento, se sentía en las nubes, e incluso antes de salir de su cuarto tuvo que volverse atrás porque confundió la agenda con el cuaderno de las partituras y letras que tenia para el Club de Música Ligera. Volvió con la agenda al teléfono y le dijo los deberes de vacaciones a Nodoka

-Gracias Mio, No sé como te lo podré agradecer

-No es nada Nodoka

-Nos vemos, Disfruta de tus vacaciones!

-Nos vemos, Igualmente, Sayonara

-Sayonara!

Subió a su cuarto desanimada, pensó en su batería durante lo que quedó de día – Maldita sea – Miraba su móvil atentamente desde el sillón, estaba sentada delante del portátil y estaba pensando en una letra, pero no se le ocurría nada, bueno si, pero todo lo que se le ocurría o lo que salia de su corazón era la preocupación hacia Ritsu. Vio un brillo en el móvil de su pantalla. Era un Mensaje de texto, cogió el móvil corriendo con la misma sensación que tenia cuando bajaba por las escaleras a coger el teléfono, pero de nuevo, el Mensaje de Texto era de Yui "Mio. ¿Qué día empieza la escuela? No me enteré, me dormí en clases el último día.

-Esta Yui, siempre igual – rió para sí misma, y contestó el mensaje. Sé tumbó en su cama, y así estuvo hasta la hora de cenar e irse a dormir.

/ En Casa de Tainaka Ritsu /

-Hermana! Tengo hambre! - Decía el pequeño Satoshi desde su cuarto – Haz la cena!

-Buaa! Oni-chan! ¿Tengo que hacer la cena yo? - decía con tono perezoso la castaña clara

-¿Quien si no? Ni Mama ni Papa están!

-Va, ¿Que quieres de cenar? - La castaña pensaba hacer de cenar a su hermano y cenar ella y llamar a su mejor amiga nada mas subir a su cuarto

-Arroz One-chan!

-Menos mal que elegiste algo fácil

-Eres una vaga

-Pasaré eso que me has dicho por alto, si no, no cenarás

Ritsu ya se había puesto a hacer la cena. Hizo arroz con la arrocera y también huevo, preparó la mesa y cenó a la velocidad del viento, y subió a su cuarto. Cogió su móvil y marcó el numero de Mio, el que se sabia de memoria y dudó en darle a la tecla de llamada, a la que finalmente le dió.

-Aham – se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que Mio cogiera el teléfono. Tardaba – Maldita sea, cogelo ya! - Nadie le cogió el teléfono. ¿Seria demasiado tarde y estaría durmiendo? - Espero que no! - Volvió a llamar, Nada... - A la tercera va la vencida! - Volvió a coger el móvil.

"Beep Beep Beep" Así asta 6 veces, tenia dos llamadas, pero no le importaba el quien era, Ritsu no era, Estaba segurisima, pero ya le estaba molestando ese sonido, estaba durmiendo y la habían despertado, no se estaba molestando en mirar quien, pero la próxima vez lo cogería y se iba a enterar.

"Beep Beep Beep" Cogió el móvil sin ni siquiera mirar quien la estaba llamando - ¿Quien es?

-Mio – decía Ritsu desde la otra linea asustada por el grito de su amiga – Soy yo

-¿R-R-R-Ri-Ritsu? - Una felicidad le lleno el pecho sin duda, estaba esperando esta llamada, e incluso estando dormida no le importaba, pero estaba dejando notar demasiado su amabilidad, bajo de las nubes y volvió a ser la que era – ¿Que se supone que haces a estas horas llamándome? - dijo con su tono normal

-Quería saber si mañana ya por fin podrás quedar para practicar, aunque lo que importa es que tú mano este bien – dijo con demasiada amabilidad en sus palabras, ella se preocupaba por Mio, pero no lo dejaba saber tan fácilmente

-Y-Yo-Yo.. M-Mi mano ya esta mejor! Si ! Vendrás mañana y practicaras, seguro que estas flojeando como siempre! ¿Has hecho los deberes?

-Esto... eh... no pero, podrías ayudarme mañana con ellos?

-Otra vez como siempre Ritsu? Será la ultima vez que te ayude, te los explicaré y practicaremos!

-Vale – dijo de nuevo, se sentía feliz de verla mañana, pero, todavía la notaba extraña – Vale mañana dejare el almuerzo preparado para mi hermano y me llevare algo a tu casa y nos quedaremos allí

-¿No deberías preguntarme primero si puedes?

-Hehehe – Reía Ritsu

-Bueno vale esta bien! Mis padres van a almorzar mañana y yo me quedaré aquí así que, supongo que estará bien.

-Mañana nos vemos Mio! - Dijo Ritsu contenta e hiperactiva como siempre – Yosh! Sayounara!

-Sayounara Ritsu

El día siguiente Ritsu se levantó temprano, poco común en ella, preparó el desayuno y preparó las cosas, más tarde cuando se fue acercando la hora de almorzar preparó Oniguiri y Sándwiches para comerlos en casa de Mio y dejarles otros pocos a su hermano.

-Va salgo de casa Satoshi! No le abras a nadie la puerta, si no cuando llegué te desenchufo la consola!

-Vale hermana! No soy un niño pequeño! Pasalo bien!

-Hasta luego! Me voy!

Cogió el camino hacia casa de su amiga con todo preparado, ¿La batería? Cogería una que tenia Mio en su casa que era de su padre, que se la dejaba de vez en cuando cuando necesitaban practicar, aligeró los pasos mientras se acercaba, estaba impaciente, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de verla como ese día. Y al parecer, era mutuo, Mio preparaba algo también de almuerzo, cantaba "Fuwa Fuwa Time" mientras lo preparaba, estaba realmente feliz y deseando que llamaran a la puerta y fuera ella, se había levantado temprano y lo había preparado todo, e incluso los deberes para explicárselos a su amiga.

Sonó el timbre y Mio fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la batería que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la abrazó como los abrazos que le daba Yui a Azusa, Mio se quedo paralizada, no sabia reaccionar, y Ritsu por lo visto actuó sin pensar, porque cuando se vio en los brazos de Mio tampoco supo que hacer, Mio le correspondió con otro abrazo cálido a los segundos, sentía su corazón saltar de alegría, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, al pequeño rato se soltaron y se quedaron calladas, no sabían que decir, no sabían que palabra articular, hasta que se vieron en la puerta de la casa.

-P-P-Pasa Ritsu!

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras – la miraba con desconfianza, obviamente, esa mirada era fingida.

-Bien – cerró la puerta al pasar Ritsu – ¿Traes los deberes? ¿Y el almuerzo? Espero que no me hayas dejado todo el trabajo a mi.

-Que si, Que si – pero comamos antes, tengo hambre. - rugió la barriga de las dos a la vez

-Mejor sera que comamos antes si – fue hacia la cocina sin mirar a Ritsu a la cara

Ritsu la siguió hasta la cocina y allí en el cuarto contiguo, en el comedor, disfrutaron del almuerzo y a veces una de las dos sorprendía a la otra mirándola, en ese mismo momento, desviaban las miradas hacia el plato y se sonrojaban, las dos se sentían tan bien con la compañía de la otra, no querían cambiarlo por nada.

Después del almuerzo fueron a la habitación de Mio, y se sentaron en el escritorio en las dos sillas que había preparado Mio con antelación. La bajista le explicaba los deberes a Ritsu para que esta entendiera que hacer en cada ejercicio, Ritsu seguía los pasos sin dudar en el método de Mio para enseñarla, siempre confiaba en su amiga para todo, e incluso para hacer los deberes sin fallar exceptuando uno o dos ejercicios, tuvieron algunos acercamientos mientras Mio le explicaba las cosas, Ritsu se le acercaba y la miraba, la miraba a la cara, a los ojos y a la boca, se moría de ganas de hacer algo, sin saber el que, pero enseguida volvía al mundo de las Matemáticas para atender a su "profesora". Mio se quedaba mirando a Ritsu mientras esta hacia los ejercicios, la miraba con un brillo en los ojos, y un un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonreía al verla intentar hacer los deberes con todas sus ganas, pero se debía más a tener su compañía.

Así pasaron algunos días de las vacaciones, los padres de Ritsu volvieron de sus vacaciones, y los padres de Mio se iban entonces, Ritsu y Mio se pusieron de acuerdo en que ella se quedaría acompañando a su amiga bajista en esos días que sus padres no estuvieran, ya su hermano tenia a sus padres en su casa, pero Mio no tenia a nadie, y sentía la necesidad de protegerla, además sabia que Mio no podría dormir estando sola en su casa, y vieron una buena oportunidad para estar juntas, eso que tanto les hacia feliz últimamente a lo que también, practicar con esfuerzo para así mejorar la compenetración de el Bajo y la Batería.


	4. Algo increible junto a tí

Era el primer día que Ritsu se quedaría a dormir a casa de Mio, lo tenían todo preparado, era tarde, llevaban un rato practicando, y ya habían almorzado, hace un rato, pero la baterista, como siempre, tenia un apetito increíble, y pasó lo que normalmente.

-Mio ya estoy cansada de tocar la batería, no tengo ganas, tengo hambre – dijo dejando de tocar el instrumento, dejo las baquetas en uno de los tambores y se acercó a Mio- juuuu

La morena suspiró y ladeó la cabeza como en desesperación.- Pero Ritsu, no hemos hecho ningún progreso.. -Se dio cuenta de que realmente no había nada que hacer. Se giró para mirarla.- Está bien.. tomemos un descanso. - Dijo sentándose en su cama - Hasta que no lo consigas no te daré de comer. - Volvió a quejarse cruzándose de brazos-

-Juu dame de comeeeer tengo haaaambre no me hagas esto Mio - le contestó Ritsu iendo hacia la cama de Mio y poniéndose de rodillas mirando a Mio con cara de suplica- no te enfades, entiendo que no hayamos hecho ningún progreso, pero tampoco estamos todas, solo nosotras dos- saca morritos e hincha los mofletes-

La bajista se sonrojó al verla poner pucheros - Tsk.. - Desvió la mirada - Está bien.. -Se levantó, buscó en un cajón y le lanzó una bolsa de patatas.- Esto es todo hasta que mejores. -Volvió a sentarse en la cama aun algo mosqueada.-

Gracias! - se comió la bolsa de patatas en menos de 10 minutos y fue hacia Mio- Mio no te enfades, tenia hambre, ya sabes como soy yo - se acercó a a ésta, la miró con cara de fastidio y un tanto preocupada - jo venga ya! No te enfades Mio, ya sabes que yo no soy nada si tu te enfadas- dijo en tono burlón acercándose más a Mio

A la bajista se le iluminaron los ojos al oír esas palabras a la vez que se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada muy tensa.- Pe-Pero que exagerada eres... Aunque es verdad que tu estómago suele dominarte.. -Intentó picarla malamente, todavía alterada por las palabras de Ritsu.-

Se acercó más a Mio con cara de buena y haciendo más pucheritos- No exagero y lo sabes ya, no puedo hacer mucho si tengo hambre, tu me conoces más que nadie y sabes como soy en todos los aspectos - después de decir eso acercó su cara a la de Mio y sonrió de medio lado al poder imaginarse la reacción de su amiga bajista- miento o no miento?

Su mejor amiga asintió tímidamente y su cara se tornó de un color rojizo.- Es-Está bien, bueno, pues ahora que ya has comido sigamos.. -Con mala suerte, la bajista, fue a levantarse pero tropezó con la sábana de su cama, cayendo encima de Ritsu. Se quedó encima de ésta parada y aún más alterada.-

-Mio – decía a duras penas tartamudeando mirando los ojos de su amiga, encontrandose en una posición entre el suelo, su cabeza le pedía que se levantase pero su corazón impedía los movimientos- esto... emmm ... - sube su cabeza acercando su cara a la de su amiga- Mio?

A la bajista sin embargo, le temblaban los brazos, intentó disculparse pero no le salían las palabras, intentó levantarse pero en su lugar se inclinó un poco más, quedando a milímetros de su cara. Por un momento dejó de pensar, un impulso la llevó a cerrar los ojos y de esta manera rozar sus labios contra los de la otra sutilmente.-

La baterista al sentir los labios de su amiga chocando con los suyos, subió un poco mas la cara y le siguió el beso durante unos segundos para luego mirarla a los ojos- Mi-Mi-Mio que? - no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con un brillo en los ojos y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Era real? No podía ser un sueño, y si lo era, era maravilloso pensaba-

Mio lo único que hizo fue poner una cara como de avergonzada cuando "despertó" no pudo evitar caerse hacia un lado de la vergüenza. No sabia lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho, si lo sabia, pero lo hizo todo tan a la ligera, tenia miedo, no sabia la reacción que iba a tener su amiga, ni las consecuencias que traería después, solo supo disculparse- L-Lo siento Ritsu.. -Se sentó y se volvió dándole la espalda avergonzada por lo que había hecho

-No lo sientas – dijo con un tono nada molesto, exactamente era así, no se había imaginado que Mio hiciera eso, en vez de ella, se sintió indefensa, sensible, y sólo se le ocurrió picarla, para a ver si así, conseguía algo mas de ella, así que fue hacia Mio y la abrazó por detrás diciéndole al oído- ¿Crees que no me ha gustado? - sonrió traviesamente, sonrojándose y soltando a Mio para volverse y hacerse la tonta como si no hubiera dicho nada- ¿Vamos a practicar no?

La bajista se giró bruscamente, en ese mismo instante lo último que le apetecía era tocar, estaba segura de que haría un gran ridículo. Ella también tenía su orgullo por lo que posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ritsu haciéndola girar, cuando lo consiguió la besó intensamente sin ninguna intención de romper el beso.- La otra siguió el beso de su amiga sin oponer resistencia alguna, echándose hacia atrás y dejándose llevar por el impulso de ésta cayó hasta terminar en la misma posición que antes pero con una Mio más decidida, sólo le siguió el beso con los ojos esta vez cerrados-

Cuándo vio a Ritsu cerrar los ojos, la bajista hizo lo mismo. Siguió besándola unos instantes más hasta que decidió, con una mano acariciar su mejilla y con la otra sostener su propio peso para no caerse. Ritsu, se sonrojó al sentir el tacto de la mano de Mio pero le siguió el beso intenso que su bajista le había regalado, aunque esta vez ella tomaba un poco el control jugando con su lengua mientras que con sus dos manos libres le acariciaba y apretaba un poco el trasero a su amiga. Como reacción, a la otra se le escapó un suspiro al sentir el tacto de su baterista, se sonrojó pero el tacto de esta la motivaba, tras seguir así durante unos instantes rompió el beso y levantó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia su cama.

-Ne, Ritsu, estás cómoda así..? -Estaba excitada y picada, pero no podía dejar de ser amable, con las mejillas sonrojadas bajó la mirada, buscando la expresión de su batería, quería mirarla a los ojos, había hecho lo que dudaba tanto en hacer estos días, y lo que más le reconfortaba es que la respuesta de Ritsu fue afirmativa

-Bueno.. estaría mas cómoda en algún sitio mas blandito- dijo sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía su amiga, dejando caer una indirecta para que Mio supiera que ella también quería acomodarse en cama, sentía más ganas de besar a Mio que antes y el saber que Mio también sentía lo mismo la llevaba a sonreír traviesa y felizmente

La bajista sonrió pícaramente desde arriba, dirigiéndole la mirada, parpadeó un poco y se levantó. Ofreció una mano a su batería y le guiñó un ojo.- Lo sabía... -Se volvió a sonrojar y miró hacia abajo.- Yo también quiero que estés cómoda.. -Levantó la mirada hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.- Que lo estemos las dos...

Le dio la mano a su amiga y al levantarse la miró a los ojos y al escuchar su ultima frase se acercó a su oído y dijo sin pensar - Yo estoy cómoda mientras estoy contigo, no me hace falta más - Sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Mio con despreocupación y muriéndose de ganas de que Mio volviera a reaccionar como lo solía hacer antes sus provocaciones-

Eso la volvió a pillar desprevenida, se sonrojó y en otro impulso la empujó a la cama, cayendo ella encima. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla pero esta vez solo con sus dedos, sustituyendo la brusquedad por la amabilidad. Se acercó a su oído y le devolvió el susurro.- Y-Yo puedo decir lo mismo, Ritsu...

Sintiendo que la reacción de Mio fue mucho mas allá de lo que ella esperaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el punto de casi no poder hablar y dejar caer el nombre de su amiga en un suspiro, sentía que unas cosquillas paseaban por su estomago, y tenia ganas de besar a su amiga pero algo la frenaba a esperar a que la bajista la besara a ella. La pelinegro sonrió ante la reacción de su batería cerrando los ojos y besándole la oreja unos instantes mientras seguía rozándole la mejilla. Sin perder el contacto con su piel, movió sus labios hasta los de ella, volviendo a empezar un húmedo beso. Mientras seguía con sus actos, usando el codo perteneciente de la mano con la que acariciaba a Ritsu para apoyarse, usó su mano libre para abrirle las piernas a ésta y así deslizar las suyas entre ellas.

La castaña sintiéndose como una presa bajo las reacciones de Mio decidió dejarse llevar por su bajista, sentía que sus provocaciones sirvieron para despertar algo que Mio estaba deseando de hacer hace ya tiempo y eso la hacia feliz. Poniéndole mas pasión al beso recibido y acariciándole la espalda con sus dos manos ella todavía se dejaba llevar sin intención de pausar el beso. Las caricias de Ritsu seguían siendo como estímulos para la bajista. Siguió con el intento beso, excitándose junto con su batería y ahora que ya se había acomodado entre las piernas de ésta le sobraba una mano pero no iba a dejarla quieta. La posó sobre uno de sus muslos y lo agarró con fuerza, no haciéndole daño, tan solo intentando expresar cómo de excitada estaba. Sin perder contacto con la lengua de ésta, comenzó a entrecortar su beso, culpa de sus constantes jadeos.-

Ver y creer las reacciones de Mio ahora era algo nuevo para Ritsu, pero le gustaba esa Mio, hasta el punto de sentir mucha excitación, los besos de Mio se entrecortaban más, pero no importaba, ya que ella también necesitaba tiempo para poder respirar, sentía la respiración de las dos mas agitada, y un sonrojo poco común en su cara, ella decidió seguir acariciando a Mio esta vez por el vientre y los costados por debajo de la camisa.

Durante uno de sus jadeos, la bajista, se mordió sus propios los labios y se los lamió, pero enseguida le hizo lo mismo a los de Ritsu, pronto volviendo a jugar con su lengua. La mano que acariciaba sus mejillas se deslizó hasta su hombro, ahora acariciaba el espacio entre éste y su cuello. Siguió así durante un breve tiempo, incapaz de controlarse y teniendo las mejillas ardiendo movió la mano con la que le apretaba el muslo, delicadamente comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos la entrepierna de su batería por encima de la ropa interior. Pero estas acciones también duraron muy poco tiempo ya que pronto comenzaría a apretar un poco, notando su humedad, esta también la motivaba a seguir.-

Notó la mano de Mio rozando su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior y empezó a sonrojarse hasta arderle la cara no tenia intenciones de parar las acciones de Mio, decidió seguir y besarla ella misma para espabilar un poco en la situación que se encontraba, solo se había dejado llevar hasta ahora, pero quería reaccionar acorde a su carácter y personalidad extrovertida, así que empezó a subir las manos desde su vientre hasta los pechos de su bajista para masajearselos -

Mio ahogó un gemido ante el agradable tacto en sus pechos, ahora había algo más que la motivaba a seguir por lo que con la mano que le acariciaba por el cuello la posó en su espalda, agarrándose a ella y con la otra, con un tímido dedo lo deslizó dentro de su ropa interior. Aquella situación le daba mucha vergüenza pero era tarde para echarse hacia atrás. dejó de ser amable y palpando la semejante humedad de su batería no se resistió y deslizó el dedo dentro de ella. Rompió el beso para volver a mirarla desde arriba y en cuanto vio sus ojos comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de ella. La otra al sentir el dedo de Mio penetrando dentro de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y gemir casi sin aliento, quería que Mio continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, y que la siguiera mirando a los ojos, esa situación la excitaba muchísimo, aunque sin parar a relajarse, seguía masajeandole los pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra, bajándola suave pero agilmente bajo su vientre, decidió bajarla hasta la entrepierna de Mio metiendo su mano bajo la ropa interior, palpando y sintiendo la humedad siguió hasta penetrar en ella también, le dolió un poco, y estaba segura de que también le dolería a su bajista, pero, era mas el placer y la excitación que el dolor, las dos se encontraban en un momento bastante especial, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos por un segundo, querían sentir lo que estaban haciendo plenamente, disfrutar con la mirada de la otra, esa mirada, que reflejaba sin mentir, y sin ocultar nada, el gran amor que sentían la una por la otra-

La morena volvió a ahogar un grito ante tal acto y se sonrojó, pero no desvió la mirada, se mordió los labios en señal de timidez pero gozo. Dejó de tocar su hombro y le desabrochó la camisa para ella también tocarle los pechos, aunque de momento se centró en uno. Con su otra mano siguió haciendo círculos hasta que empezó a deslizarlo, lentamente fue resbalandolo, aquella situación le resultaba un poco incómoda por su timidez, pero a la vez tan placentera... Que tan solo pensaba en seguir y seguir, había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo pero jamás pensó que llegaría, y ni en el más retorcido de sus sueños esta situación había comenzado así. Recordó el sueño que tuvo esa noche, no esperaba que se fuera a cumplir de esa manera tan especial, se estaban uniendo en cierta manera ella y su amada baterista, una de las tantas cosas de la que estaba segura era de que estaba feliz.- La castaña miraba los ojos de Mio sin importarle que, sentía que su mirada las unía mas que cualquier otra cosa, sabia que a Mio le daba vergüenza todo eso que estaba pasando, pero quería hacerlo al igual que ella, solo quería seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y para hacerle la situación mucho mas placentera a su pareja, decidió penetrarle con un segundo dedo mientras que con la otra mano, empezó a pellizcarle suavemente un pezón para ayudar, y a la vez de todo, no podía evitar esbozarle una sonrisa a su bajista-

Esta vez no ahogó el grito y lo dejó salir, avergonzada hizo lo mismo que su batería e introdujo un segundo dedo, moviendolos suavemente se inclinó y le susurró en el oído.- Ves.. Ritsu.. Ahora llevas bien el ritmo.. -Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, pero aun con todo no podía dejar de sonreír. La mano con la que acariciaba su pecho se deslizó hasta su vientre y ella empezó a lamerle la parte superior de los pechos sin llegar hasta el límite marcado por el sujetador, pronto haría algo con él. La castaña sonriendo traviesamente se acercó un poco al oído de Mio mientras que no podía evitar gemir y suspirar y le susurró- Me alegro de llevar el compás -después de esto le gruñó un poco al oído como señal de excitación intentándose controlar mordiéndose el labio inferior para no subir el volumen de sus gemidos, se dispuso a pellizcarle el pezón del otro pecho para excitarla un poco más si es que eso era posible, se sentía esclava y presa de Mio por una vez, sentía que ésta podía llevar el control y eso la hacia feliz, ya que ella no sabia como reaccionar a pesar de ser como era-

Sonrió y con la mano que le acariciaba la tripa le desabrochó el sujetador, fue fácil, se lo quitó completamente. Después de eso le miró a los ojos y volvió a inclinarse esta vez hacia sus pechos, los lamió tímidamente pero poco a poco fue soltándose. No solo los lamía, también chupaba delicadamente y se le escapaba algún roce con los dientes. Mientras tanto siguió suave en la entrepierna de Ritsu, quería aumentar el ritmo pero.. Después de todo era demasiado gentil y no tenía ninguna prisa, quería disfrutar al máximo del cuerpo, de los gemidos y de todo lo de Ritsu.-

La otra se excitaba aun mas, no podía evitar gemir a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo mordiéndose el labio, los suspiros y los gemidos pronunciando el nombre de Mio salían solos, sintiéndose cada vez mas de Mio a pesar de que ella también la estaba haciendo disfrutar con cada caricia y movimiento, sentía que su cuerpo era de la bajista, se sentía totalmente entregada a ella, y para recompensarla empezó a subir el ritmo de su mano haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de ella haciendo que Mio se sonrojara más-

La morena volvió a gemir y el volumen de sus jadeos aumentó. Pasó a lamerle el otro pecho y comenzó a resbalar sus dedos dentro de ella al mismo ritmo que su compañera, alguna vez hacía círculos, no era monótona. Lentamente volvió a subir su cabeza, hizo un recorrido de saliva hasta su cuello el cual comenzó a devorar. Hizo lo mismo que con sus pechos, lo lamió, besó, mordió, mimó... Cada vez estaba más mojada y su cuerpo se movía solo.- Te amo Ritsu.. -Susurró aun concentrada en su cuello.-

Sentía todo lo que le hacia Mio cada vez mas intensamente, sus besos, mordiscos, mimos, lametazos, todo lo sentía mas y mejor, intentaba coger aire para poder responderle entre los gemidos - Yo también te amo Mio, no sabes cuanto - seguia con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como Mio se movía encima de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se excitara cada vez mas... Mio gimió, ya no solo por el placer que estaba recibiendo y el poder ser capaz de dárselo a su batería, ahora sus palabras también la estaban volviendo loca. Sonrió y murmuró un leve "Gracias" esperando que el viento se lo llevase a sus oídos. Sin poderse contener aumentó la velocidad en su mano y le mordió un pezón. "Mío, es mío.." dijo juguetona.

La batería se encontraba en un estado de felicidad y placer impagables con su mejor amiga, o mas bien, era más que eso, era la chica a la que amaba, era única, especial, alguien que necesitaba para poder sonreír cada día, y quería devolvérselo de algún modo, si podía ser, un tanto especial, para hacer disfrutar mas a la bajista empezó a mover la mano mas rápido cada vez, cuando un suave y breve "Gracias" llegó a sus oídos no le dio tiempo a responder al sentir el pequeño mordisco de su amante y escuchar el tono tan juguetón de ésta al decir " Mío, es mío" a lo que Ritsu solo pudo responder - Es tuyo, como yo, soy tuya Mio.

La susodicha sonrió otra vez y siguió con sus actos. Al cabo de unos instantes decidió bajar, eso significaba despegarse del tacto que recibía en su entrepierna, pero si podía contentar a Ritsu, no le importaba. Siguió bajando haciendo un recorrido de saliva hasta su ombligo, donde más roja que nunca cogió valor para terminar de deshacerse de su timidez y seguir bajando. "Vengo a ayudar a mis dedos.." Susurró.

Ritsu se encontraba totalmente paralizada al ver a Mio bajar poco a poco, pensaba que jamás seria capaz de hacer lo que ella se estaba imaginando hasta escuchar el susurro de ésta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y agarrar las sabanas con las manos, ya que las tenia libres, quería hacer disfrutar a Mio, pero no se explicaba el que ni el porque de lo que le pasaba, así que dejó a Mio actuar

La bajista sonrió una vez más, quedó perpleja al ver por primera ver sus dedos dentro de su batería pero rápidamente pasó a observarlo más de cerca, jugando con su respiración en su zona volvió a cerrar los ojos y tímidamente, como un gato que bebe leche, lamió los labios de la entrepierna de su Ritsu.

-MMMio - decía Ritsu alargando la M y estremeciéndose al sentir lo que le hacia su Mio, se encontraba y se sentía presa de las acciones de su amiga, probablemente por que esa manera de actuar era poco común en esta, y en ese momento no podia hacer nada para devolvérselas, aunque seria difícil, no tenia ni idea de como actuar, y no se encontraba capaz de hacerlo ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupada en no gemir muy alto

La otra siguió lamiendo a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos, optó por abrir sus ojos, verse a sí misma tan cerca lamiéndola y por otra parte entrando y saliendo la excitaba más. No pudo evitarlo pero aumentó la velocidad considerablemente, ahora con sus labios estiraba los de la otra y jugaba con ellos, con cuidado de no golpearse torpemente en la cara, contenerse le era realmente difícil pero se esforzó, era como tocar el bajo y cantar a la vez, había que saber concordar los dos ritmos. Fue entonces cuando lo pensó, tal vez lo que estaba haciendo era lo único que le gustaba más que la música, esto la motivó a que le saliera mejor la coordinación de sus actos.

Agarrando las sabanas fuerte con los puños, intentando contenerse, cada vez sentía más y más placer, no se creía todavía la situación de Mio, y lo que ésta le estaba haciendo, aunque si que se dejaba y no ponía oposición ninguna, sentía los dedos y la lengua de Mio pasando por su entrepierna, cada vez mas rápido, Ritsu sentía que toda la energía que le ponía tocando la batería se estaba desvaneciendo en ese momento, el bajo se escuchaba mucho mas que la su instrumento, y una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, era escuchar a Mio tocar el bajo.

La bajista siguió con sus actos, respirando fuertemente mientras empujaba por una parte o hacía círculos y por la otra saboreaba, realmente sentía en su cuerpo la calidez de su batería pero.. no pudo contenerse, con su otra mano se tocó a ella misma y efectivamente, estaba empapada.. Se avergonzó y quitó esa mano, decidió usarla para Ritsu también. La posó en uno de sus mulso y lo acarició suavemente, para después apretarlo.

Ritsu sabia que el momento del orgasmo se acercaba cada vez mas rápido, sentía el tacto de Mio, sus caricias, y sus acciones, la estaban llevando a la locura, el placer aumentaba cada vez mas, al igual que sus palpitaciones y la bajista ayudaba a ello mucho mas de lo que ella estaba ayudando, se sentía un poco inútil en esa situación, pero su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera así, su tímida y miedosa bajista le estaba dando una lección a su manera, gemía mientras que levemente decía- Mio, te amo, Mio-.

Y-Yo también te amo Ritsu... -Dijo entre jadeos. Enredó su mano al rededor del muslo que tenía atrapado y lo apretó. Quitó los dedos de dentro de la otra y de mala manera forzó su lengua dentro de esta, pero no dio por olvidada la otra mano, la cual estaba resbaladiza, completamente lubricada de Ritsu. Con dos dedos le acarició el clítoris, haciendo círculos suavemente. Había descendido el ritmo por la estúpida razón de que se le cansaban los dedos. Entonces recordó que era bajista... Y cambió posiciones con sus manos, descansó sus cansados dedos en el muslo contrario al anterior mimado y quitando la lengua de dentro de esta introdujo dos dedos, no sin antes habérselos lamido. Levantó la vista y la sonrió, tímidamente entre jadeos susurró.- De verdad que te amo...

Mio... - decía sin parar, solo podía decir el nombre de su amante, repetirlo y repetirlo, cada caricia de Mio, y cada acto hacían que Ritsu se quisiera resistir para llegar para poder disfrutar de ese momento un poco mas , cuando Mio le decía que la amaba sentía como una aceleración en el pecho, latidos que parecían como si su corazón fuera a salirsele por el pecho, y ella por todo aquello agarraba las sabanas de la cama de la bajista, las estaba arrugando, pero se tenia que agarrar a algo para no salirse de sí, aunque agarrarse a las sabanas le sabia a poco-

Mio sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, acto seguido volvió a sumergir su cabeza en los bajos de su batería.- Voy a afinarte.. -Murmuró algo perversa, ni ella se había dado cuenta de su cambio radical de personalidad. Movió los dedos dentro de la otra, ahora otra vez deprisa, y comenzó a dejar un rastro de saliva en la pierna que tenía sujeta. Quería devorar entera a Ritsu, se molestó porque su cuerpo no daba de sí para hacerlo, no sabía ni por donde seguir ni terminar.. No terminar no quería nunca, no sabía donde llevar su boca ahora por lo que siguió lamiendole el muslo, e incluso a veces llegaba su lengua hasta su ingle, no solo la lamía, muy a menudo también le regalaba húmedos besos a su cuerpo.-

-Afiname - decía entre jadeos a la vez sorprendida y excitada, el cambio de Mio la volvía loca, le quitaba la razón, agarrando y buscando mas sábana para agarrar y sin conocer a su nueva Mio se dejaba hacer y seguía dejándose hacer ,sólo quería que ese momento durara más y más, pero ella sabía que le quedaba menos y menos, fue notando una ligera aceleración y un estremecimiento mayor estaba por llegar, estaba apunto de colapsar en un orgasmo y sus gemidos cada vez eran mas fuertes e intensos- Mio... Mio...

La bajista volvió a deslizar su inquieta lengua, ahora desde la rodilla la deslizó hasta abajo, llegando al sexo de Ritsu. Una vez allí mordió el clítoris de su compañera suavemente, y aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos. Entre sus contantes jadeos movió su otra mano hasta uno de sus pechos y se lo estrujó un poco. Estaba comenzando a perder el control sobre su compás y volviéndose loca.- Ri-Ritsu... -Que la otra gimiera su nombre no ayudaba a que recuperara algo de control, definitivamente estaba fuera de sí.-

Casi sin aire, llena de excitación sintió un estremecimiento que hizo retorcer a Ritsu del placer y gemir el nombre de Mio mas fuerte, seguía agarrándose a esas sabanas que la habían ayudado a mantener la cordura mientras su bajista desenfrenada la guiaba en esa nueva experiencia para las dos, llegó al momento más intenso, dejando escapar todo de sí, uniéndose totalmente a su bajista, sintiendo después del orgasmo que necesitaba coger aire, respiró hondo y fuerte varias veces mientras relajaba su cuerpo y su mente de lo que acababa de vivir hace apenas unos segundos-Mi-Mio? -pregunto mirando hacia abajo y tartamudeando

La bajista tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, no sabía lo que era un orgasmo, más bien lo que se sentía al tener uno. Paró de tocarla y apoyándose en las rodillas de Ritsu, subió hacia su cara, tumbándose delicadamente encima de ella. Una vez allí se la quedó mirando a los ojos, contempló su expresión y se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba.- Ri-Ritsu... -No supo decir nada más, desvió la mirada y se dejó caer al lado de su bajista. Aun con la respiración alterada, el corazón a mil por hora, las mariposas de su estómago estaban de celebración y su corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho. Se llevó una mano a la frente para quitarse el sudor, que por primera vez comenzó a molestarle, pero en vez de eso se la manchó con el fluido de la otra. Se sintió estúpida y avergonzada... Se giró para volver a mirar a su compañera, quería repetirle que la amaba y que no se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido. Pero no pudo decir nada, le temblaban los labios, los cuales aun tenían el sabor de Ritsu tatuado. Era como si su timidez hubiera vuelto de repente, y además, más acentuada que de costumbre.

M-Mio... - la miró y vio que estaba de sudor y con un sonrojo casi fluorescente le sonrió - ¿Que te pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Estas temblando Mio- Dándose cuenta de que los labios de su amada y tímida temblaban sin parar- Hace unos momentos.. estabas totalmente descontrolada y ahora vuelve a darte vergüenza no? - le sonríe picaramente sabiendo que si no había acertado, estaba muy cerca de la realidad- Te quiero Mio, ha sido... - se queda unos instantes callada porque no tiene palabras para describirlo, y eso la hacia sonrojarse y desviar la mirada- ha sido...

Se mordió fuertemente los labios, parando en seco el temblor de estos. No tenía frío, todo lo contrario, aunque ahora tenía menos calor que hacía unos minutos. Volvió a mirar a Ritsu y terminó la frase por ella, no sabía si para la otra había sido algo como para ella, pero tenía la necesidad de expresarse, no quería aguantar un pique ahora.- Ha sido una experiencia que -Se llevó las manos al pecho.- guardaré aquí para siempre, al lado del amor que siento por ti... Ritsu. -Entrecerró los ojos y bajó el tono de su voz.- Prometimos ir al Budokan... Yo te prometo mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes que mi deseo por subirme a ese escenario. -Volvió a elevar su tono de voz, volviendo el temblor de sus labios por unos instantes.- Por eso mismo... Esto que acabo de sentir... Es mucho más excitante que tocar allí, tocarte a ti... Lo prefiero mil veces.-Llevó sus manos hasta la que tenía de Ritsu más próxima a ella.- Estoy preparada para subirme a ese escenario Ritsu, no se si lo haré muy bien... Pero me esforzaré, me esforzaré para darles placer musical a nuestro público. -Se acercó más a ella y se susurró mientras ella misma tenía un escalofrío.- Pero te aseguro que me esforzaré más por darte a ti más placer la próxima vez. -Dicho esto sonrió, beso esa mano que tenía entre las suyas y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Se giró sensualmente con un dedo en los labios, también le guió un ojo y añadió en un tono sensual.- Te parece bien, señorita batería ?

Escuchando las palabras de Mio, Ritsu sentía que estaba en el cielo, cada palabra de Mio para ella era tan importante, porque sus sentimientos eran tan mutuos, y no sabia expresarlo, y mucho menos al verla sentada en la cama de aquella manera- Mio- le dijo incorporándose – Yo... he sentido lo mismo, eres más importante para mi que el Budokan y cualquier otra cosa, solo tú me das la energía que necesito para tocar y la que me permite salir adelante, y a partir de ahora más, así que me parece genial, te quiero Mio - después de decirle esto le acarició la cara y le dio un pequeño beso seguido de un abrazo quedándose así durante un rato más, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara se amaban, y que lucharían con lo que fueran, para poder estar juntas para siempre.


	5. Por fin estamos juntas

Al día siguiente amanecieron las dos "amigas" durmiendo abrazadas, no se creían lo que habían hecho hace apenas 10 horas, lo peor seria, mirar a la cara a la otra, se hacían las dormidas, a veces Ritsu abría un ojo para mirar a Mio. No podía ser mas feliz, pero... ¿Que pasaría cuando se despertaran? Mio no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, incluso su estomago estaba rugiendo del hambre, pero ni con esas, se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de su batería, tenia miedo de "despertar" y que ya nada volviera a ser igual, no se podía hacer a la idea de perder a su mejor amiga, a la que amaba mas que a nada, al pensar en eso, se abrazó fuerte a Ritsu inconscientemente y de sus ojos cayeron 2 lágrimas, Ritsu al notar la presión que hacia Mio al abrazarla supuso que ya había despertado, la abrazó atrayendo el cuerpo de la bajista hacia ella y la miró.

-Ya estas despierta...

Mio sólo asintió con la cabeza, tenia muchísimo miedo, jamás había tenido tanto, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos, Ritsu notó y supo el porque su amiga no la miraba.

-¿Estas llorando porque has soñado con percebes? - Dijo sabiendo que eso la haría reaccionar

-No! - Gritó Mio abrazándose más a Ritsu – Percebes No!

-Mio... No tengas miedo – dijo mientras jugaba con el negro y brillante cabello de su amiga

-Ri-Ritsu...

-No me vas a perder

-¿Quien ha dicho que sea por eso? -Mintió la bajista haciéndose la fría y poco sentimental

-Percebes – dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

-Riiiiitsuu! - empezó a temblar y se tapó los oídos con sus manos, sabia que Ritsu lo hacia para animarla, en cierta manera se lo agradecía, y no podía ocultar una sonrisa. No veía a Ritsu, pero esta, la miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos, la quería tanto...

-Mio – la abrazó fuerte y le besó la frente – Arigatou~

El corazón de Mio palpitaba fuerte, Ritsu estaba tan pegada a ella que podía notar los latidos, las dos eran felices, sin duda, siempre lo habían sido, pero ahora podían estar la una con la otra, siempre, sin preocuparse de que una de ellas encontrara a alguien especial, Ritsu no pensaba dejar escapar a su bajista. La batería no sabia porque se lo había callado tanto tiempo, y la bajista no sabía el porque no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Ritsu.

-Mio... -llevó las manos a la cara de la susodicha y la alzó para mirarla a los ojos – Mio... -Repitió. Maldita sea no le salían las palabras.

Mio la miraba sin saber que decir, todavía tenia el sabor de Ritsu en su boca, se quedaron dormidas sin cenar ni tampoco siguieron practicando, pero no importaba, el sabor de Ritsu... Sé acordó totalmente de lo que pasó anoche, fue increíble. Miraba la boca de su amiga mientras pronunciaba su nombre, tal y como lo hacia ayer. Estaba tan avergonzada, sabia que se convirtió totalmente en otra persona, pero Ritsu, no parecía molesta, al contrario, tenia una sonrisa imborrable en su cara.

-Lo de ayer... No lo olvidaré jamás. - Le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena y se acercó a ella juntando sus labios con los de la otra.

-Yo ta-tampoco Ritsu- la miraba a los ojos totalmente hipnotizada, siempre le habían gustado los ojos castaños de la batería, pero le notaba un brillo, una felicidad y viveza que antes no tenían, no lo podía describir, notó las mejillas de la batería tornándose de un color rojizo y las suyas definitivamente estaban ardiendo, pocas veces había visto a Ritsu de esa manera, mas bien, esa era la primera vez que la veía como tal.

-Mio... tengo hambre – Dijo la castaña rompiendo toda la atmósfera romántica del momento, y a eso se unió el rugido del estomago de la morena que las hizo reír y las impulsó a levantarse.

Las chicas se levantaron, cocinaron el desayuno, tostadas con mermelada de fresa y melocotón y zumo, cuando terminaron Mio se preparó para tomar una ducha, mientras Ritsu la esperaría en su cuarto leyendo un manga.

Mio lo llevo todo hacia el cuarto de baño, se aseguró de no olvidarse nada, a pesar de que ya había estado prácticamente desnuda delante de Ritsu, le seguía dando vergüenza, y mas que la volviera a ver, se metió en la ducha y el agua empezó a caer mojandola de arriba a abajo, estaba recontando las cosas que llevo al baño para que no faltara nada, no quería ni enseñarle los pies a la baterista.

-NO! - Gritó Mio en la ducha interrumpiendo su cuenta.

El grito llego a oídos de la baterista que corrió hacia el cuarto de baño pensando que Mio se podría haber caído

-Mio! - exclamó Ritsu entrando al baño y abriendo la puerta corredera con gran fuerza- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Mio?

-Ritsu! Vete!

-Eh?

-Vete! - Mio no quería decirle lo que había pasado, ya se las arreglaría, le daba vergüenza reconocer sus errores

-Vaaaleee- pensó en no hacerle caso pero, salió del baño sin quejarse, cuando fue a cerrar la puerta tras su paso.

-Ritsu! - la llamó Mio

-¿Ahora que? - preguntó la otra, que ya no sabia lo que su amiga queria, estaba empezando a confundirse

-Quedate

La castaña dio un paso para entrar pero...

-Digo.. No te quedes!

-Mio... ACLARATE!

-Es que... yo... etto.. mis... P-p-p-pantis...

-Pantis? - preguntó la otra cada vez mas confusa

-Es que... etto... m-me olvidé traer m-mis pantis – Mio estaba rojisima pero por otro lado se alegraba de que Ritsu no la viera a la cara directamente

-jajajajaja y por eso estas así sin salir de la ducha?

-Calla!

-Pues ahí te quedas, yo no te las traigo – Ritsu salió del cuarto de baño sin cerrar la puerta, fue de puntillas y sin hacer ningún ruido a la habitación de Mio y cogió de su cajón unas pantis suyas, una de rayas celestes y blancas, se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraba Mio, que la llamaba sin parar diciéndole prácticamente de todo, pero Ritsu la estaba ignorando, sabia que la bajista estaba molestándose, dejó sus pantis encima de la ropa limpia y abrió la mampara de la ducha y vio a Mio dándole las espaldas a la mampara y mirando a la pared mientras que la llamaba sin parar sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

La batería abrió la mampara de golpe y se metió rápidamente en la ducha con su amiga a la que no le dio tiempo reaccionar, para cuando reaccionó ya Ritsu la tenia abrazada por detrás. Mio dio un grito ensordecedor y Ritsu reía entre dientes por la victoria y la misión cumplida.

-¿Que haces aquí? - no se quería dar la vuelta bajo ningún concepto, dejaría que Ritsu la viera por delante.

-Me apetece una ducha ahora – sonreía Ritsu con cara de angelito, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar.

-Te la puedes dar luego! Encima estas mojándote tu ropa! Sal de aquí!

-Y que mas da la ropa? Yo quiero mi ducha ahora – siguió abrazando a Mio y la besó por el hombro subiendo hasta su cuello, para hacerlo se tuvo que poner de puntillas ya que Mio era un poco mas alta que ella

-Ri-Ritsu... - dijo la bajista mucho mas relajada, parecía que los besos de la batería habían funcionado

-Jejeje tus pantis, te las he dejado ahí fuera con tu ropa

-Gracias, pero y ahora que vas a hacer tu, estas empapada

-Mmmm... cogió a Mio por los hombros y la hizo volverse- Creo que me tendre que duchar contigo- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Mio de arriba a abajo

La timida se quedo callada totalmente, no sabia que hacer ni tampoco que decirle a Ritsu, le daba vergüenza, pero tampoco podía negarle a su "amiga" una ducha, tampoco era tan malo, eran mas que amigas.

-No es justo...

-El que?

-Tú tienes ropa... - miró hacia otro lado y la observaba de reojo dándole con un dedo un pequeño golpe en su frente- Baka!

-Si ese es el problema...

Ritsu no tenia apenas sentido de la vergüenza, o al menos, tenia poco de eso, se desabrochó los botones de la camisa sin pensar, se la quito, poco a poco haciendo esperar a Mio que se impacientaba, y la observaba de reojo bastante sonrojada, se quitó la parte de abajo y todo lo demás que estaba empapado.

-Ya!

-Ritsu.. Te falta algo~

Ritsu se pregunto el que, se había quitado toda la ropa, incluso los calcetines, aunque se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba cuando Mio paso la mano por su cabeza y le quito su diadema.

-Esto...

-Eh eh eh! Mio dámela!

-No ~ - Mio abrió un poco la mampara y saco la mano dejando la diadema de Ritsu en una estantería que estaba cerca de la ducha y luego la cerró mirando a Ritsu sonriente- Así estas muchísimo mejor

-Mio! - Ritsu puso morritos e hinchó sus mofletes molesta por haberle separado de su pasada y sonrojada por el piropo

-Ahora te quedaras aquí si no, lo mojaras todo~

-Crees aún que quiero irme?

Se volvieron a besar, se morían de ganas después de estar un rato mirándose a los ojos fundiéndose la una con la otra solamente con sus miradas.

-Mio~ ahora toca jugar! - rió perversamente haciendo pensar mal a su amiga, se acercó a ella con cara parecida a la de un viejo pervertido, pero dirigió su mano hacia el bote de champú el que cogió y se echó un poco de contenido en su pelo, empezó a frotar hasta hacer mucha espuma y cogió parte de esta con la mano y se la puso en la barbilla y el pelo se lo echo hacia atrás.

-Jojojo jovencita, soy un pervertido sin compasión.

-Ritsu! - su amiga la miró, se sonrojó bastante pero las burradas de Ritsu siempre eran divertidas.

-Jojojo y no tendré compasión si sigues desvestida ~

-Ritsu! - deja de hacer el cazurro!

-No soy Ritsu, ahora soy... - se quedó pensando un momento y se volvió de espaldas a Mio volviéndose a peinar de manera distinta, esta vez se echó el flequillo hacia arriba y miró a Mio con una cara divertida.

-Jajajaja Ritsuuu jajajaja

-Que? - preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Te has visto bien así? Jajajajaja

-No! Pero...Espera! - volvió otra vez su cara y dividió su flequillo en dos poniéndolos en punta, como si fueran dos cuernos y miró a Mio con otra cara distinta al tiempo que decia- Cabra.

-Jajajajaja – empezó a dolerle el estomago de la risa, se tapaba la boca para no reír mas pero era prácticamente imposible, estaba tan feliz de poder vivir ese momento junto a ella.

Ritsu se echó el flequillo hacia delante haciéndolo un solo cuerno – Rinoceronte.

-Jajajaja – se había relajado bastante con las bromas de la otra, intentó parar de reír, y cuando lo consiguió abrazó a su "amiga" antes de que volviera a hacer otra burrada. Era realmente feliz, la quería mas que a nada en el mundo, tanto como la hacia enfadar, la asustaba, y la hacia pasar vergüenza, lo mismo, podía conseguir, que una sonrisa llenara su cara de felicidad, Ritsu conseguía animarla de verdad, se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba mas que a otra cosa, e incluso mas que a la música.

-Mio... - Ritsu se abrazó a ella de nuevo, y la besó, el agua caía encima de ellas, esa situación, la hacia ponerse nerviosa, pero pensaba llevar a cabo una venganza por lo que Mio le hizo ayer- Ayer... estuviste tan... - se acercó a su oído susurrándole- Perfecta.. Me encantó... La acarició por su espalda y costados, la miraba a los ojos intensamente- Te quiero. Siempre estaré contigo.

-Ritsu... Te amo...

Las dos enamoradas se terminaron de duchar, se vistieron y practicaron su queridisima música, aunque ya tenían una compenetración insuperable y perfecta, no podía pedirseles mas, cuando la practica y la cena terminó vieron una película por petición de Mio. Ritsu ofreció ver "El Exorcista" pero Mio se negó sobre todas las cosas, estuvo media hora tapada con una sabana totalmente mientras Ritsu le contaba la trama de la de miedo, al final, la castaña tuvo que ver la película que la bajista había elegido, era una romántica, que por muy bonita que fuese, a Ritsu siempre le causaban picores en la espalda, pero igual, la vio con ella, toda película, por cursi que fuera, mientras fuera al lado de Mio, iba a estar bien, lo que le importaba era su compañía, se tumbaron en el sofá-cama bastante cómodas, la bajista se dejaba caer en el hombro de Ritsu mientras abrazaba su brazo. El argumento trataba sobre un chico y una chica que no podían estar juntos, no habían caído en todo este tiempo, pero... ellas, eran dos chicas, la película las hizo pensar.

-Mio...

-Ritsu...

Se miraron, se plantearon por primera vez en el día, que harían con su relación a partir de ahora delante de sus familias, la gente, y chicas. Para Ritsu no era problema decirlo abiertamente, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por estar al lado de su novia, pero respecto a Mio, venían los problemas y las preocupaciones, ella siempre había estado tan mimada por sus padres, que tenia miedo de decir sus sentimientos hacia Ritsu, las chicas, les costaba, tenia miedo de perderlas, aunque tuviera a Ritsu, sus amigas también eran muchísimo para ella.

-No pienses en eso ahora mismo, ya se verá, y piense lo que piense la gente, y pase lo que pase, aunque no le guste a tus padres, o este mal visto, yo jamás te dejaré.

Las palabras de Ritsu causaron en Mio una gran tranquilidad, pero pensaba superarlo, aunque era muy facil decirlo, les costó dormirse, aunque no lo dijeran, no paraban de pensar en eso una y otra vez, pero todo estaría bien, mientras pudieran estar juntas.


	6. Ocultar mi felicidad

Las chicas quedaron días después de estar todas separadas, cada una con sus planes no habían tenido tiempo a nada más, así que decidieron por mensajes de texto a sus móviles que estaría bien quedar las dos ultimas vacaciones de verano. Se verían en un parque cerca de la parada del bus que tomaban Ritsu y Mio para volver a sus casas, las primeras fueron ellas en llegar se sentaron en un banco a esperar a las demás, mientras que esperaban inquietas esperando a que llegaran las chicas sin saber como seria el verlas y no contarles nada Ritsu sujetaba de la mano a la bajista que temblaba de miedo ante la presión. Las dos habían pasado días maravillosos juntas, sin esconderse, solas completamente, sin nadie que las juzgara mal por el amor que se tenían. Pero ahora llegaban los problemas. La tercera en llegar fue Mugi-chan que traía con ella una cesta de picnic con preparativos. Ritsu y Mio se extrañaron mucho al verlas, quizás iban de picnic y nadie les dijo nada.

-Mugi chan!

-Chicas!

-¿Que tal las vacaciones?

-Genial. Fui con mi familia a París y luego a Italia a ver a unos amigos de mi padre – decía la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Que suerte Mugi-chan – decía Ritsu con envidia. Aunque en realidad, no envidiaba nada, pues, sus vacaciones, no podrían haber sido más perfectas que esas.- Yo he tenido que aguantar a Mio todas las vacaciones – decía falsamente. En eso habían quedado las dos, disimularlo todo. Pero Mio se encogió llevando sus manos a su boca delicadamente y mirando hacia el suelo con un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas, pero pronto reaccionó.

-He sido yo la que he tenido que aguantarte a ti – Decía golpeando la cabeza de la batería con fuerza. En realidad, se alegraban de estar iguales que siempre, ya que era eso lo que buscaban, los besos y demás preferían dejarlo para la intimidad.

-No me pegues, me he portado bien! - protestó la otra.

-Chicas siempre estáis igual jiji y hacéis buena pareja...

-Eh? - miraron las dos a Mugi a la vez, se sonrojaron, Mio más que Ritsu

-Pero.. ¿Que dices Mugi chan? Siempre pensando en lo mismo!

-Tiene razón R-Ritsu – confirmaba la otra con voz temblorosa.

-¡Chicaaaas! - Yui llegaba corriendo desde la entrada del parque hasta donde se encontraban las demás

-Yui! - Dijeron todas sorprendidas porque había llegado sorprendentemente temprano.

-¿Que tal vuestras vacaciones chicas?

-Yo estuve en París e Italia

-Yo aguantando a Mio – repitió

-Woo! Yo me pasé las vacaciones con Ui jugando a juegos de mesa y leyendo cómics! Me adelanté mucho y practiqué con Guitah! Que la he traído para enseñaros una nueva técnica!

-¿Una nueva técnica? - preguntaron todas al unisono.

La respuesta de la guitarrista la interrumpió la pequeña del club de música que llegaba por la puerta del parque hacia ellas.

-Mio-senpai! Ritsu-senpai! Mugi-senpai! … -calló unos segundos y luego pronunció a Yui que esperaba con ansias que dijera su nombre- y Yui-senpai... -dijo nada convencida por la cara que tenia la guitarrista mayor, la miraba con brillo en los ojos y poniendo morritos

-Estas dos si que hacen buena pareja – dijo Ritsu observándolas y mirándolas con malicia.

-Ritsu-senpai callate! Nadie te pidió opinión!

-Azu-nyaan – ya era tarde para evitar que Yui se echara encima de su pequeña guitarrista abrazandola fuerte.

-Yui-senpai... no puedo respirar...

-Tienes razón Ricchan...

-Es verdad

-Eh? - Azusa las miraba imaginándose de que estaban hablando – Mio senpai! Chicas no digáis esas cosas! No!

-Claro Azu-ny-an... Claro... -decía Ritsu ignorándola

-Yui-senpai ¿Porque te has traído la guitarra? -dijo percatándose de la funda que colgaba de la espalda de Yui que siempre contenía a Guitah.

-Me llevé todas las vacaciones practicando una nueva técnica.

-Ahm entiendo.. no deberías de forzar tu guitarra ni dormir con ella

-Celosa~ - dijo Ritsu mirándola maliciosamente- Te has puesto celosa de Guitah~

-Azu-nyan no te pongas celosa, yo te quiero a ti también.

-No quiero!

Mugi las miraba feliz, ella siempre se había imaginado relaciones de chica con chica entre ellas, cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero eso era un factor por el que Ritsu y Mio temían.

-Por cierto Mugi, ¿Y esa cesta?

-Oh.. Verás escuché que pusieron mesas en una parte del parque para que la gente tomara aperitivos y tal, y me traje pasteles, aunque sólo pude traerme el té en un termo, lo siento chicas!

-Eh! Que preparada vienes siempre! - alababa Ritsu a Mugi

-Bueno sentémonos y tomemos pasteles – decía Yui que iba feliz hacia las mesas

Tomaron el té y los pasteles de la teclado de la banda, como siempre deliciosos, y luego se contaron sus vacaciones mas detalladamente, llegó el turno de contarlas a Ritsu y a Mio que habían evitado lo mas posible hablar de sus vacaciones, pero las chicas les preguntaron.

-N-N-Nos-Nosotras – decía Mio con dificultad.

-He-Hemos practicado mucho! Es lo único que hemos hecho! Sólo practicar y practicar y practicar y bueno también Mio me ayudó con los deberes y ya esta!

-E-Eso!

-¿Que os pasa? - Preguntó Azusa – estáis tensas – afirmó.

-Tensa yo? Que va, Que va, Ritsu nunca esta tensa – decía levantándose del sitio en forma robotica. Pero Mio se levanto mucho mas pronto que ella.

-Creo que me-me-me voy – Decia dando pasos como si fuera un zombi dirigiéndose hacia fuera del parque

-Eh! -Ritsu la agarró y la sentó de nuevo

-Chicas... Estais realmente extrañas hoy

Ritsu y Mio se echaron una mirada en la que las dos se sonrojaron pero, en esa sola mirada Mio le dijo a Ritsu que no quería contarlo y Ritsu se conformó. Mio no queria contar nada de lo suyo con Ritsu, pero Ritsu, quería contar que estaba con su amiga Mio, aunque tampoco estaba segura si contarlo o no por eso se retractó y se calló.

-¿Que nos va a pasar?

-Nada Nada, solo que estamos cansadas de los días que hemos tenido, los padres de Mio no pudieron volver porque tuvieron una avería en el coche y entonces yo me he quedado mas tiempo en su casa y de hacer las tareas y limpiar estamos tensas. - dijo la baterista rápidamente.

-Oh... Ritsu has estado en casa de Mio? Y habéis dormido juntas? - preguntaba Mugi ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que no! No hay quien duerma en la cama de Mio, preferí el sofá mil veces. - soltó una risilla pero la verdad, a Ritsu se le daba bien mentir, Mio se alegraba por ello y solo asentía con la cabeza. Esto les llevaría a más problemas. Ritsu era capaz de reconocerlo todo. Pero Mio en cierta manera, era una cobarde. Aunque Ritsu la esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que estuviera preparada para reconocerlo, lo único que les importaba es que pudieran estar juntas.

-Ritsu!

-¿Que? Tú cama esta llena de la ropa de cuando te cambias

-Riiiitsu! - decía una sonrojada Mio que le pegaba de nuevo en la cabeza.

Las chicas empezaron a reir, ya estaban acostumbradas a esas broncas entre la parejita de amigas tan peculiar, al parecer las chicas no se preguntaron más la extraña razón del comportamiento de las otras dos, aunque Mugi chan seguia sospechando sobre ello.

A la hora de la despedida se fueron Yui y Azusa por la misma dirección y Mugi dobló la esquina para seguir hasta la tienda de música de su familia, pues allí la recogerían. Ritsu y Mio se quedaron en la parada sentadas. Estaban siendo egoístas pues se llevaron toda las vacaciones a solas, pero se acostumbraron tanto a estar juntas y darse algún que otro mimo entre broma y broma, que ahora Mio pedía a gritos que Ritsu se los diera y ésta dárselos.

-Ritsu.. - la miraba con los ojos grises oscuros deslumbrantes y un color rojizo en sus mejillas

-Mio... - le dio la mano a su "amiga" - Hoy casi nos pillan.. Pero, nos pillen o no, les guste o no a las chicas... -llevó una mano a la mejilla de su bajista y la acarició- yo te voy a querer siempre.

Mio asintió y en ese momento Ritsu se acercó a su cara y miró hacia todos los lados asegurándose que no había nadie en la calle, aproximó sus labios a los de su bajista y le dio un tierno y húmedo beso que hizo que ella también se sonrojase. Duró unos segundos y una vez Mio se había tranquilizado posó su cabeza en el hombro de la batería sin soltarle de la mano.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Mugi volvió, porque se le olvidó preguntarle a alguien la hora a la que quedarían para el siguiente día, Mugi se encontraba en la esquina de la calle mirándolas sin creer lo que estaba viendo bastante sorprendida e ilusionada, aunque no pensaba contar nada de lo que vio, ni escucho lo que decían las dos amigas, aprobaba con creces su relación, se volvió a la tienda sin preguntarles la hora de la quedada, ya se la preguntaría a Yui, lo que no quería era, interrumpir ese bonito momento entre las dos.


	7. Descubrimiento inesperado

Mugi-chan y las demás chicas quedaron ese día en casa de Yui. Todas fueron a su casa iban a pasar la tarde allí merendando, viendo películas y los videos de sus actuaciones anteriores en el salón de actos de Sakura Gaoka. Primero llegó Mugi-chan con una sonrisa como siempre, trajo pasteles en lo que Yui corrió hacia ella para darle las gracias, la segunda fue Azusa, que tenia incluso miedo de llamar a la puerta y ser atacada por Yui, a lo que se encontró con su hermana Ui.

-Hola Azusa

-Hola Ui ¿Y tu hermana? -preguntaba con interés.

-Creo que esta en el salón con Mugi -le contestaba su hermana con su sonrisa y alegría comunes en ella

-Ah vale, paso con permiso.

-Si pasa~

Pasaron las dos al salón, pero a Ui no le dio tiempo ni siquiera sentarse ya que el timbre había vuelto a sonar. Eran Mio y Ritsu que llegaban al parecer corriendo.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, nos entretuvimos por el camino – dijo Mio con arrepentimiento.

-Mio iba demasiado lenta, lo siento – dijo Ritsu en tono bromista

-Ritsu! - le gritó la bajista a su "amiga" dandole un pequeño toque en su cabeza

-Bueno pasad chicas -dijo Ui medio riendo

Ritsu y Mio pasaron y justo cuando entraron hacia el salón una Mugi las miró con los ojos brillantes y sonriendoles, las chicas se dieron cuenta de la reacción y no pudieron evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, se sentaron juntas entre Yui y Mugi y esperaron a Yui, que se encontraba en la cocina, por lo visto no habia escuchado que las chicas habian llegado, asi que su pequeña hermana fue a avisarla.

-Tengo hambre -decía Ritsu con una mano en el estomago

-Como no, siempre tienes hambre – dijo Mio fingiendo frialdad y mirándola de reojo, a lo que Ritsu le echó una mirada que Mio entendió perfectamente la que decía "Hambre de ti" a lo que Mio se sonrojó muchísimo y Ritsu empezó a reír, Azusa y Mugi se miraban confundidas y Mugi tenia mirada de decisión para callarse y no contar nada de lo que vio el día anterior, aunque tenia muchísimas ganas de hacer saber a la pareja que ella sabia de su relación, pensaba, que ellas mismas tenían sus razones para mantenerlo en secreto, y eso a la teclado le parecía bastante interesante. Azusa sin embargo no sabia lo que pasaba, y miraba a sus compañeras sin saber lo que estaba pasando a lo que se quedo mirando fijamente a Mio.

-¿Que pasa Azusa?

-Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, estáis extrañas hoy.

-Extrañas? - preguntó con nerviosismo

-Yo las veo como siempre – decía tranquilamente Mugi con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

-Si? Mugi senpai?

-Si.. las veo como siempre

Esa contestación de Mugi calmó a la pareja, Mio suspiró y sintió un gran alivio, Ritsu sin embargo, se alegró por que Mio estaba consiguiendo mantenerlo en secreto, aunque Ritsu cada vez se convencía mas de que lo mejor era decírselo a las chicas, pero apoyaba la decisión de su querida bajista, a lo que sonrió a la teclado.

-Azu-nyaaaaa – Una alegre Yui había salido de la cocina con la cara llena de nata y se acercaba a Azusa para darle su abrazo de siempre

-Y-Yui senpai! - se alejó la pequeña de su senpai roja como un tomate y con la respiración alterada- Tienes nata en la cara y me vas a manchar!

-Ah si? Tengo nata Ricchan?

-Aham, no te das cuenta ni lo que tienes en la cara Yui al menos limpiate- contestó Ritsu

-Vaaaaaleee ahora veeeengo! - Yui se fue alegremente de nuevo a la cocina y volvio con su cara limpia y abrazó a Azusa la que no se pudo escapar de su abrazo y estaba con su senpai agarrada a su cuello, estaba incomoda y bastante sonrojada.

-Azusa no eres tu la que esta extraña? Normalmente no te sonrojas cuando Yui te abraza, solo te enfadas~ - decia Ritsu acusándola

-R-Rit-Ritsu-senpai! No diga estupideces!

-No las digo, las afirmo jejeje te pones celosa de su guitarra y ahora esto~ no te parece eso raro Mugi-chan?

Mugi las miró a ellas también con felicidad e imaginándose como siempre, una relación yuri entre las victimas de la imaginación.

-M-Mugi-senpai! No le hagas caso a Ritsu-senpai!

-Ya esta la merienda chicas – venia Ui con un pastel de tamaño mediano para cortarlo en trozos y lo dejo en la mesa

-Y yo traigo mas pasteles y té -sacó Mugi chan de su cesta un juego de te y el té ya preparado en el termo, como el día anterior, dejo el juego de te en la mesa, pero sobraba una taza y un pastel, a lo que las chicas se miraron y al volver a mirar a ese sitio vacío vieron a su profesora.

-SAWA-CHAN! - gritaron todas

-No decidme Sawa-chan chicas, me hace perder respeto!

-¿Por donde has entrado?

-Por la puerta -decía sonriendo falsamente, como la faceta de buena profesora que tenia en la escuela- ¿Habéis hecho los deberes?

-Siii! -dijeron todas menos Yui

-Yui tu no? - pregunto la profesora

-Yo... Ricchan tu tampoco verdad?

-Yo... a mi... me ayudó Mio -decia mirando a Mio

-S-Sí! La ayude yo!

-Ah! Ricchan! Traidora! Pensé que no los harías!

-No soy como tú – decía mirando a Yui con desconfianza

-Sawa-chan! Los haré! Lo prometo!

-Así me gusta Yui

Las chicas pasaron la tarde allí, vieron la actuación de Mio en la que pasó aquel accidente, vieron una película de hadas, por petición de la bajista, Ritsu estuvo toda la película molestando con Yui que abrazaba a Azusa la mayoría del tiempo, la que veía la televisión sonrojada e intentando ignorar los abrazos de su senpai. Cuando la pelicula terminó Azusa pidió ir al servicio, a lo que Yui la acompañó hasta la puerta, las demás se quedaron charlando, y al rato Mio se levantó también pidiendo ir al servicio. Salió del salón y fue hacia el pasillo pero se detuvo a tiempo de ser vista por Yui y Azusa.

Azusa estaba agarrando a Yui por la camisa y estaba de puntillas mientras que Yui la agarraba por la cintura y la elevaba, sólo se estaban mirando, y Azusa se encontraba muy sonrojada.

-S-Suéltame Y-Yui s-s-senpai

-Azu-nya~

Mio miraba sin creérselo, de repente vio como los labios de las dos chicas se acercaron hasta rozarse y besarse. Al ver esto, Mio volvió al salón y se sentó junto a Ritsu.

-No ibas al baño?

-No, ahora no tengo ganas -decía tensa y un poco sonrojada. Ritsu la miró y Mio miro a su baterista con una mirada llena de preocupación a lo que la castaña se preocupó.

Yui y Azusa llegaron a la sala y estaban todas bastante felices, empezaron a cantar canciones, al rato llego Jun-chan y también empezó a reírse con todas las demás, Mio se encontraba incomoda ya que había visto algo que no debería haberlo hecho. Antes de irse todas, Mio empezó a ponerse nerviosa viendo como Azusa y Yui entraron en la cocina y se quedaron a solas, Ritsu notaba el nerviosismo de su bajista, y estaba empezando a preocuparse cada vez más, Ui estaba contándole a Jun lo que habían hecho y Mugi-chan escuchaba a su profesora con admiración. A la hora de despedirse Ritsu y Mio fueron las primeras en irse, y en cuanto que salieron a la calle.

-Mio ¿Que te pasó? Desde que volviste del baño estuviste totalmente rara

-Ri-Ritsu... creo que vi algo que nunca debería de haber visto

-Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Yui y Azusa... estaban...

-Eh? Estaban que?

-Besándose, Ritsu, besándose!

-¿Qué?

-Si, por lo visto también tienen una relación a escondidas..

-No puede ser, mañana se lo pregunto a Yui!

-No Ritsu! No debemos decirlo, no nos gustaría a nosotras que alguien nos descubriera y dijera que estamos juntas no?- decia bajando la cabeza y sonrojandose

-Ah, esa es otra, Mugi-chan lo sabe -dijo Ritsu sonriente

-¿Qué?

-Si, seguro que se ha dado cuenta, pero no creo que diga nada, aparte, no creo que sea mala idea decírselo a las chicas, aunque a Sawa-chan no podríamos...

-¿Y que pasa con Yui y con Azusa?

-Podríamos sacar dinero a cambio de nuestro silencio! -dijo la baterista bromeando

-Sólo piensas en el dinero! Bakka! Ritsu, no podemos decirlo! -decía asestándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Sabes que? -contestó la baterista parándose justo delante de la bajista y abrazándola- Sólo pienso en ti – le susurró justo unos segundos antes de besarla...


	8. Cita inquieta

Al día siguiente quedaron Ui y Jun-chan para dar una vuelta, Yui se quedó en casa, y Mugi tenia visita de unos parientes a su casa. Ritsu y Mio no supieron nada de los planes de las demás, pero como no fueron avisadas, decidieron dar un paseo "en pareja", en parte a escondidas, porque no podían mostrar públicamente que estaban saliendo como tal, pero pensaban quedarse en un parque en el que no hubiera nadie.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Vamos ya, se hace tarde! - decía esta fuera de la casa esperando a que su bateria saliera

-¡Mio! Espera que tengo que coger dinero

-¿Dinero? ¿para que?

-Ya lo veras Mio – decía saliendo por la puerta de la casa de su novia sonriendo alegremente

Mio cerro la puerta cuando Ritsu salió y se puso en camino a su lado, agarrando su mano con los dedos entrelazados, le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispusieron a pasear. A veces Ritsu miraba hacia todos lados y cuando veía que estaban a solas se dejaba caer en el hombro de su bajista y la miraba sonriente como si no estuviera haciendo nada que demostrara el cariño de una manera dulce. Mio le sonrió, eran bastante felices, no habían cambiado nada en ellas cuando estaban con las chicas, pero cuando estaban a solas, Ritsu era lo más atento del mundo pero tampoco sin llegar a agobiar, ver a esa Ritsu le causaba una gran alivio en su corazón, se encontraba cómoda y quería que ese sentimiento durara siempre. Ritsu, al igual que su pareja, quería demostrarle el cariño de otra manera diferente a los métodos que había seguido hasta ahora, como asustarla, o hacer que pasara vergüenza, todos esas bromas se los guardaba para otra ocasión, ahora quería estar con Mio y sentir que nadie se la podía quitar, porque en realidad tenia miedo de perderla, la veía demasiado perfecta.

Ritsu empezó a caminar normalmente cuando vio que la calle estaba empezando a ser transitada por mas personas, a lo que se adelanto un poco al paso de Mio estaban intentando salir del cumulo de personas para volver a coger otra calle que estuviera desierta, pensaban estar a solas el mayor tiempo posible.

-o-

Sonaba el teléfono en casa de los Hirasawa, había sonado ya varias veces, pero lo visto, nadie lo cogía, la única que se encontraba en la casa era Yui, y se encontraba durmiendo agarrada a su Guitah, la despistada guitarrista por ultimo escucho el teléfono y fue hacia el salón corriendo a cogerlo, justo a tiempo.

-Y-Yui-senpai! Te estuve llamando y no lo cogiste, podrías ser mas responsable! Mira que hora es!

-Azu-nyaaaa! Te quiero! -dijo de la nada, con brillitos en los ojos-

-Yu-Yui-senpai! No me diga estas cosas tan vergonzosas ahora, ¿Q-que vais a hacer hoy?

-Pues creo que Mugi-chan no queda y tampoco quedan ni Mio ni Ricchan y Onee-chan quedo con Jun-chan.. Pero no me acuerdo

-Deberías estar mas atenta a lo que te dice tu hermana! Es menor que tu! ¿Entonces hoy no se hace nada?

-Azu-nyaaa ¿quieres quedar conmigo?

-¿Q-Quedar contigo? No es que no quiera Yui-senpai

-Azu-nyaaaaaaa~ por fa -pedía Yui con una voz que revelaba que estaba apunto de llorar

-Bueno Senpai estoy allí en 20 minutos. Vale? Estate preparada para entonces

-Vale Azu-nyaan~

La pequeña colgó el teléfono antes de que Yui le dijera algo mas cariñoso que lo de antes, le daba vergüenza esa situación pero era feliz con Yui, realmente se sentía querida por alguien, y ella la quería sinceramente, pero era bastante difícil que reconociera sus sentimientos por palabras, aunque el cariño de su senpai la había ablandando y la estaba ablandando, volviéndola así cada vez mas cariñosa.

En justo 20 minutos Azusa se encontraba llamando al timbre de su guitarrista, esperando a que esta abriera, al ratito Yui apareció vestida, peinada y preparada, lo que le sorprendió bastante a su kouhai es que estuviera puntual.

-Azu nyaaaaaaaan – se echó encima de ésta abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Y-Y-Yui s-s-senpai! No hagas estas cosas, que nos ven!

-¿Azu-nyan se enfado conmigo? - decía suplicándole el perdón

-No me enfado pero disimulemos un poco mas

-Azu-nyan~ cuando estemos solas, no me digas senpai, llamame Yui simplemente

-¿Porque? ¿Eres mi senpai?

-Pero también eres mi novia -dijo la inocente Yui agarrando la mano de su pequeña novia que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada

-Vale...

Siguieron su camino, cogidas de la mano mientras que no veían a nadie con la intención de estar solas en algún lugar.

-o-

-¡Ritsu! ¡No!

-¡Que si! ¡Que me dejes! ¡Que te lo voy a comprar!

-Ritsu que no, que se que no quieres, ya se como eres con el dinero – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Vaaale... -hizo como que se iba, enseguida se volvió hacia atrás cuando Mio se despistó y salió corriendo hacia la tienda – Señor deme dos bandejas de takoyaki y 2 refrescos – espero a que se los diera y volvió hacia donde estaba Mio que la miró molesta desde los bancos del parque

-Toma – le ofreció una bolsa con la bandeja de takoyaki y el refresco

-Dame – la cogió Mio molesta por la invitación

-No te enfades Mio – decía poniendo carita de inocente y haciendo como si llorara

-No me pongas esa cara, se que son lagrimas de cocodrilo – le dijo volviendole la suya

-Veo que eso no funciona pero ¿y esto? -miro hacia todos los lados y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie y aprovechando que Mio no la miraba y que tenia la defensa baja empezó a besar su cuello.

Mio se quedo unos segundos disfrutando de sus besos, hasta reaccionar.

-Ritsu no empieces

-jejejeje esos besos siempre sirven -decía con sonrisa traviesa, venga comamos que tengo hambre, y tu también

-Vale Ritsu pero que sea la ultima vez que me invitas

Ritsu no contesto porque ya tenia dos bolas de pulpo en la boca y solo dijo con la boca llena de comida a su novia.

-Cometelaff etafff fuenafff (Cometelas están buenas)

-¿Ritsu te has visto hablando con la boca llena? jajajajaja

-Noffff – dijo terminando de tragar

-Te has manchado Bakka – le dijo la bajista a la baterista, viendo que le había quedado algo de comida en la comisura de los labios, la que le quito dándole un beso – Tienes razón esta – beso sus labios- están buenas

-M-Mio – le contesto la otra con sonrojo, y una mirada a sus ojos la que fue interrumpida por el ruido de sus estómagos – comamos...

-Si... -dijo Mio poniendo las manos en la bandeja de takoyaki y empezando a comer, al ratito noto que Ritsu la apuntaba con una bolita y la miró.

-Di.. aaaah

-Ritsu p-puedo comer sola, aparte ese es tuyo

-No importa, quiero darte de comer – le sonrió

-V-Vale – abrió su boca diciendo y espero a que la comida llegara, pero llego en un humedo y timido beso

-Ritsu! Dijiste que ibas a darme de comer!

-No pude evitarlo -dijo sonrojada y desviando su mirada- Di ah~ Ahora

-Venga Aaah~ -le dio lo que Mio estaba esperando

Mientras que Mio lo estaba masticando, a su vez, cogió ella una bola de takoyaki de su propia bandeja y se la acerco a Ritsu

-Ahora di tu Aaah~

-o-

-Yui-senpai aquí no, vayamos a un sitio donde haya menos gente

-Azuu-nyaaa que te parece ese parque de ahí?

-Mmmmm parece poco transitado de gente, esta bien, entremos

-Valeeeeeeee! - dijo la contenta Yui

Entrando en el parque, todavía no divisaron a la otra pareja que se encontraba en un banco, el mas escondido del parque, las tapaba unos arbustos y una fuente, las dos chicas que se daban de comer tranquilamente, se dieron cuenta a tiempo del peligro que corrían de ser descubiertas

-Aaaah – decía Ritsu esperando a que su Mio le diera de comer

-Ritsu! - Mio guardó el takoyaki en la bandeja y movió la cara de Ritsu en dirección a una pareja de chicas, una castaña mas alta y otra morena mas bajita con dos colas y el pelo bien largo.

-Yui! Azusa! - gritó

-Ritsu calla!

-Mio si hacemos como si nada sonara mucho mas sospechoso

-Tie-Tienes razón... - se levantó y las saludó

La parejita acabada de llegar al parque que entraron cogidas de la mano enseguida se soltaron e hicieron como si pasaran por allí, cosa que no sirvió con las otras dos, que ya sabian perfectamente que estaban saliendo.

-Aaaah... Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai~

-¿Que hacéis las dos por aquí? - preguntó Ritsu con despreocupación

-Ah... Veras... es que nadie quedaba... estábamos aburridas, y …. Yui senpai vino a mi casa

-Pero... Azu-nyan me... - la frase de la castaña fue interrumpida por una mirada fulminante de la pequeña kouhai

-Yo dije de venir aquí y os vimos a vosotras

-Ah.. nos viste? No-nos... viste d..-decía Mio nerviosa

-comiendo takoyaki, ¿queréis? -interrumpió Ritsu a su novia dándole un pisotón

-No... Gracias ya nos íbamos verdad Yui-senpai?

-Si, tenemos que dar..

-practicas con la guitarra! - dijo la pequeña con una risa nerviosa – nos vemos senpais~ - se despidió saliendo de el parque empujando a Yui

Las otras dos se quedaron mirando como se iban y luego se miraron sonriéndose. Volvieron al banco en el que Mio le termino de dar de comer a Ritsu de su takoyaki en los que después de comer se quedaron abrazadas mirando como atardecía y a veces cuando no pasaba nadie se daban un cálido beso lleno de los sentimientos que habían guardado las dos durante tanto tiempo.

Vieron entrar a otra pareja por el parque, eran Jun chan y Ui, se miraron de nuevo y se preguntaron si esas dos chicas estaban juntas, pero no parecía que estuvieran ocultando nada, ni que estuvieran como si fueran una pareja, mas bien sólo parecían amigas, se acercaron a ellas dos y las saludaron.

-Eeeiii~ - saludó Jun

-Ah hola chicas ¿Que tal? -preguntó la educada hermana de Yui

-Bien como no quedaba nadie pues pues Ritsu y yo...

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Ritsu con curiosidad

-Veníamos de paseo y de hacer algunas compras, pero pasamos por aquí, cruzando el parque se hace mas corto el camino a casa

-Es verdad tenéis razón, ah nos encontramos con Yui y Azusa antes

-¿Yui? ¿Yui ha salido? - preguntó su hermana con preocupación

-Si pero no te preocupes, andaba con Azusa, y ella es bastante responsable para su edad, estará bien – dijo Mio en tono tranquilizador

-Bueno no me preocupo -dijo la pequeña Hirasawa sonriendo- pasádselo bien, nos vemos, chicas sayounara!

-Sayounara!

Vieron alejarse a las otras y volvieron al sitio, habían estado a punto de ser pilladas dos veces en el dia, y Mio estaba bastante nerviosa, y cada segundo lo parecía mas.

-Mio ¿vamos a casa?

-Ritsu, sera mejor si... no quiero que nos pillen...

-No lo harán y les cobraré si lo hacen!

-¿Ya intentas sacar dinero otra vez? - dijo molesta Mio

-Mio... -la abrazó y le besó la mejilla- no seas tonta

-Siempre quieres tener dinero Ritsu, y yo, n-no.. t-tengo... tengo...

-Mio no tengas miedo -le volvió a besar- Ni la mayor fortuna del mundo me hará que me separe de ti.

-¿Ni una como la de Mugi-chan?

-Bueno, en ese caso me lo pensaría – dijo en tono burlón.

-Ritsu!

-Es broma~ Bakka Mio~ Te quiero

-R-Ritsu y-yo también t-t-te qui-quiero... – la bajista se sonrojó y al cabo de unos segundos se levantó. Seguidamente tiró del brazo de su batería y le dijo- Vamos a mi casa, esta empezando a oscurecer

-Vale Mio~ pero tranquila que no te atacaran los percebes jajaja

Un grito es escuchó en todo el parque un una chica morena se encontraba en una esquina de este agachada y con sus oídos tapados, la castaña se acercó a ella y le susurró.

-Yo te protegeré de todos.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a la bajista que miró a Ritsu sonrojada.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si – le tendió su mano y antes de que se alzara del todo, la castaña la besó

-Ritsu...

-Mio vayamos a casa~ Quiero estar sola junto a ti~

-V-v-v-vale~

Las dos chicas se fueron del parque dejando ahí el final de su cita fuera de casa, en la que casi las pillan, pero no podían negar que habían sido felices y se habían divertido solamente con la presencia de la una con la otra, sin necesidad de palabras, solo creando recuerdos inolvidables.


	9. Daria mi vida por ti

Se levantaron por la mañana las chicas, hacia un calor insoportable, Ritsu lo segundo que pensó al despertarse fue que ni los peces aguantarian el calor, lo mismo, era un buen dia para asar pescado, lo primero en lo que penso fue en mirar a Mio, agradecia las vacaciones de los padres de ella, así podian dormir juntas todos los dias, su bajista dormia placidamente, sin ninguna preocupacion, se veia tan adorable asi... sonrió y se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, ya se habia acostumbrado a amanecer con Mio, pero era la primera vez que ella se levantaba antes que ella, por agradecimiento a todos los dias en los que Mio le preparaba el desayuno empezó a prepararlo esta vez la baterista, cuando terminó de prepararlo, justo sonó el telefono de la casa de los Akiyama. Dudó en cogerlo o no pero termino descolgandolo y diciendo:

-Moshi Moshi? Casa de los Akiyama, soy la amiga de Mio, en este momento ella, no puede atenderle

-Ricchan! ¿Todavia sigues en casa de Mio?

-Eeh..si, hasta que no lleguen sus padres...

-Bueno, pues hoy, espero que podais venir a la piscina

-¿Piscina? - preguntó la batería ilusionada.

-Si, mi familia ha alquilado la piscina durante unos dias, para unos socios de mi padre, pero los socios tuvieron que irse dias antes, y bueno, en esos dias, mi padre me ha dicho que os llame para que la pasemos alli, solo para nosotras.

-¿Sólo para nosotras? ¿No podremos cobrarle a la gente que quiera entrar?

-No Ricchan jaja pero si que podeis veniros Mio y tú hoy, yo ya llame a las demas chicas

-Sí yo creo que sí! Un momento espera! -dejo el telefono en la mesilla del salon y fue corriendo a avisar a Mio- Mio, Mio, te apetece hoy venir a la piscina? Mugi nos invita a nosotras dos y a las demas para pasarlo alli

-Ritsu – decia psandose la mano por su ojo el que todavia no se podia ni abrir del sueño – a la piscina? - notó la calor del dia, y asintió con la cabeza a su baterista, la que salió disparada hacia la puerta del cuarto- Eh Ritsu! Te olvidas algo!

-Ya sé, ahora voy! - bajo las escaleras y le confirmo a Mugi el dia de la piscina luego subió de nuevo y se tiró encima de su bajista- No se me iba a olvidar algo tan importante como esto – le sonrió y la besó – Buenos dias cariño

-¿C-Cariño? - dijo la otra toda sonrojada por la reciente palabra de su novia

-Ehm... si – dijo la otra desviando la mirada y levemente sonrojada- queria decirte algo cariñoso

-Baka.. - Mio le sonrió y le dio otro beso- Te quiero~ - dijo con dificultad por su timidez

-Y yo a ti – le dijó ensimismada totalmente con los ojos grises de Mio, estaba realmente enamorada y lo sabia- Te he preparado el desayuno!

Mio sorprendida, bajó y vió la sorpresa de su pareja, se la pasaron desayunando dandose de comer como el dia anterior y con algunos besos de más, cuando se fue acercando la hora de quedar en la piscina se prepararon, costó un poco separar a Ritsu de Mio cuando la vió con un nuevo modelo de bikini, que le quedaba genial y enloquecia a la otra, la que babeaba cada vez que la miraba.

-No pongas esa cara Ritsu, no es para tanto!, aparte, nos pillaran si estas todo el dia asi

-Pero es que estas tan... tan sexy – decia la otra intentando acorralar a Mio en una de las paredes del pasillo sin éxito

-No! Ritsu! Ni se te ocurra dar ni un minimo indicio de que estamos juntas, todavia no estoy preparada para... dejar saber lo nuestro – contestó diciendo lo ultimo en un tono mas suave, que denotaba preocupación.

-Lo sé – dijo Ritsu recapacitando – Va, no haré nada de eso cuando esten las chicas...

Despues de todo consiguieron llegar a tiempo a la piscina en la que Ritsu saltó al agua junto con Yui, mojando a las demás, que querian tomar el sol aprovechando los ultimos dias del verano.

-Siempre estan iguales estas dos – decia Azusa, mirando a Yui con una mirada tierna que pronto cambió por una mirada de desaprobación cuando se dió cuenta que las otras dos chicas la observaban.

-Si, siempre estan igual, nunca cambiarán – contestó

-Estan bien asi, se divierten, y eso es lo que debemos de hacer todas – dijo la rubia levantandose de la toalla y corriendo hacia la piscina para meterse por las escaleras.- Chicas en la cesta hay pasteles y té, serviós si os da hambre – dijo Mugi desde la piscina alegremente

-Ella tampoco cambia – dijeron Azusa y Mio a la par.

Pasó un rato desde que estaban en la piscina y Ritsu se empezó a cansar junto con Yui y Mugi. Azusa tambien se habia metido a jugar, pero a Mio no le apetecia, o no queria bañarse por alguna otra extraña razón. Todas se salieron y Ritsu empezó a insistirle a Mio de que se bañara.

-Oh venga! Bañate

-Que no Ritsu!

-Que si, que no te va a pasar nada, aquí no hay olas como en la playa

-Ritsu que no!

-Jo, Mio no seas mas aburrida!

-Ritsu, he dicho que no y es que no, deja de insistir, me bañare cuando tenga ganas.

La tipica discusión de la bajista y la batería habia terminado y las chicas jugaban ahora a un juego de palabras, Mio que no participaba en el juego y estaba empezando a agobiarse con la calor decidio entonces ir a la piscina, se metió poco a poco y empezó a nadar por la parte no profunda.

-¡Cobarde! ¡No te metes a lo profundo! ¡Eso es lo que mola!

-¡Baka Ritsu! ¡No soy una cobarde!

-¡Demuestralo!

-Ya lo verás – Mio nadó hacia el lado profundo, la piscina era bien larga, y todavia no habia llegado al otro extremo de la piscina, estaba llegando a la mitad cuando de repente sin saber las chicas por que empezó a hundirse y hacer movimientos raros para salir a flote- Ritsu! Chicas! Socorro!

-Venga ya Mio no seas tan bromista

Mio empezó a hundirse de verdad, al parecer le habia dado un calambre en la planta del pie y perdió la tranquilidad totalmente.

-Ricchan, Creo que Mio no miente! - dijo Mugi preocupada por su amiga

Ritsu sintió que el mundo se le caia encima, las piernas se le paralizaron y no podia mirar a otro lado que no fuera Mio

-Ritsu! - se escucho desde la piscina siendo interrumpido por una bocanada de agua

Ese grito al parecer hizo reaccionar a la batería que cogió carrerilla para llegar justo cerca de Mio para poder ayudarla, saltó hacia la piscina nadando rapidamente hacia ella, gracias a la bateria, tenia gran fuerza en los brazos y eso la ayudaba a la hora de nadar, iba a toda velocidad, la vida de la persona que mas queria en el mundo estaba corriendo peligro y encima por su culpa, por una maldita broma, las lagrimas de Ritsu cayeron mientras nadaba, sin apenas notarse, quitaron un poco de su visibilidad, se sentia culpable, no queria perderla, de repente la baterista sintió un dolor en su pierna izquierda, que le afectaba a toda la planta del pie y el tobillo, al parecer tambien le dió un calambre, que hizo que perdiera tambien mas fuerza al nadar, pero no le importó el dolor, sólo siguió hasta llegar hasta Mio y la llevo a flote como pudo, no podia con el peso de las dos, la bajista estaba totalmente inconsciente, temia que hubiera llegado tarde, pero pensaba salvarla, si tenia que ahogarse alguien, seria ella misma, no su bajista, preferia mil veces morir y perder su vida antes de perder a Mio para siempre, todo esto lo penso mientras nadaba, no habia estado jamas tan segura de dar la vida por alguien. La llevó hasta el extremo de la piscina mas cercano donde las chicas se encontraban y cogieron a la morena dejandola en el suelo, Ritsu se salió inmediatamente de la piscina dando un brinco del agua, sacando la fuerza de donde no la tenia. Se acercó a Mio sin dejar que ninguna mas la tocara y pusó su oreja en el pecho, latía, pero apenas se notaba...

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de la baterista, que se quedo paralizada de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar encima de Mio, asustando sin querer, a las chicas que no sabian que hacer. Estaban impotentes, e incluso mas impotentes que Ritsu.

-Mio... Mio... - sollozaba cogiendola en brazos, por unos segundos lo dió todo por perdido, hasta que se le ocurrió una estupida y logica idea, la respiración boca-boca.

La dejó en el suelo y se frotó las manos, con una tapó su nariz y con la otra abrió su boca y justo en el momento de juntar sus bocas para darle aire se acordó de esa maldita frase que Mio le dijo antes de salir de casa "Ni se te ocurra dar ni un minimo indicio de que estamos juntas, todavia no estoy preparada para... dejar saber lo nuestro" … Ya no sabia lo que hacer, no sabia si esa respiracion llevaria a pensar a las chicas que entre ellas habia algo, si Mio se despertaba, se enfadaria con ella?, pero no podia dejarla morir, ni tampoco que alguien besara a su bajista, su maldito egoismo aparecia justo en estos momentos, se estaba sintiendo culpable, y estaba viendo como la vida de su pareja se iba segundo tras segundo.

-Perdoname... -susurró y acercó sus labios a los suyos dandole aire y siguiendo el procedimiento que habian aprendido en primeros auxilios, lo hizo una vez, nada... lo hizo dos... nada... por tercera vez... tampoco, las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de la batería que abrazó a la bajista y empezó a llorar encima suya, las chicas tambien lloraban sin dudarlo, según las acciones de Ritsu, habian perdido a Mio, y no se lo podian creer.

La baterista abrazó a su novia como si asi pudiera hacerla volver a la vida y entre sollozos decia algo que era casi indescifrable, las chicas solo entendieron varias palabras.

-Te quiero Mio, te quiero, no te vayas... no, no podria vivir sin ti, e- eres, eres... Mio – decia entre sollozos- Soy una estupida, por no decirtelo antes, todo esto... tenia miedo... y ahora te pierdo... pero, este mes junto a ti, ha sido el mejor de mi vida – La baterista escucho una tos cerca de su oido y luego agua que caia por su hombro.

-Baka Ritsu... -dijo Mio con un hilo de voz

-Mio! - un brote de esperanza y de felicidad trajo a Ritsu la energia que habia perdido con cada una de sus lagrimas- ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes respirar? ¿Estas viva?

-Mio! - gritaron todas con alegria

-Baka, estoy bien... - dijo susurrando – Ritsu acercate...

-Si, dime.. Mio ¿Necesitas aire? -decia desesperadamente acercandose a la bajista

-Te necesito a tí, Gracias – acercó su cara a la de la castaña y besó los labios de esta delante de las chicas, mientras se incorporaba y besaba a Ritsu con agradecimiento, las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de las dos, estaban felices, y Mio, sin pensarlo, habia reconocido su relacción con Ritsu delante de todas, a las cuales, Ritsu y Mio miraron despues de unos segundos. Se encontraban mirando la escena, Mugi estaba con sus brillosos ojos mirando la escena con ilusión, Yui estaba realmente feliz con las chicas, y Azusa las miraba bastante sonrojadas sin esperarse la situación.

-¿Que? - dijo Mio desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

-Mio-senpai... ¿Ritsu-senpai y tú?

-Ehh... - Ritsu se quedó sin saber que decir, por otra parte tambien queria que Mio lo reconociese.

-Eh.. Azusa... etto... R-Ritsu y yo.. ¡Si! ¡E-Estamos juntas!

-¿Desde cuando? - preguntó sorprendida

-No mucho, hace 3 semanas, pero Mio no queria decir nada, y yo, yo lo respeté pero...

-Pero Ritsu es incapaz de quedarse callada ni aunque yo me este mu- fue interrumpida por un dedo de Ritsu

-No digas eso, no quiero que lo menciones ni quiero acordarme de ello... lo importante es que estas viva y podré estar contigo para siempre – decia mirando a Mio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Mugi se encontraba en otro mundo mas allá, ya sabia de esa relación, pero no las había visto diciendose tales cosas delante suya, y eso la hacia mirar la escena con bastante ilusión.

-¡Ricchan! ¡Entonces! ¡Me engañas con Mio! - bromeó Yui

-Nuestro amor era imposible Yui! - bromeó Ritsu

-Lo sabia yo ahora estoy con... Estoy con...

Azusa en ese momento estaba apunto de desmayarse, un color rojo habia cubrido toda su cara impidiendo que escupiera ni una sola palabra

-Estoy con Guitah!

Al escuchar eso ultimo, la pequeña dio un suspiro de alivio y luego miró la escena como siempre. El dia ocurrió normal, lo que pasó con Mio fue un susto, pero al menos, la bajista ya reconoció su relación de pareja con su baterista delante de las demas chicas, y Ritsu ya podia sostener la mano de Mio mientras estaba con ellas, tambien se prometió a si misma, apretando la mano de su novia mientras la miraba feliz, que, jamás, pasara lo que pasara, la iba a dejar escapar.


	10. Segundo día de piscina

El segundo día de piscina había comenzado para las chicas, otra vez hacia bastante calor, tenían 3 días disponibles para ir a la piscinas para ellas solas, este día tendrían mas cuidado con bañarse, por si a alguna de las chicas le daba otro calambre, el día anterior no se les había olvidado, era difícil de olvidar que estuvieron a punto de perder a la bajista del grupo, aún peor, a una amiga, y para Ritsu, algo más. Esa noche Ritsu durmió abrazada a Mio sin soltarla, aunque Mio por la calor que ésta desprendía se tenia que separar de ella de vez en cuando, pero era imposible escaparse del abrazo de oso nocturno que la baterista le daba.

-R-Ritsu... Ritsu.. Despierta Ritsu... es tarde... Ritsu!

-Ah? - decía una dormida baterista con babas que caían por su boca- ¿Que pasa? - miraba de un lado a otro y cuando vio a Mio mirándola de tan cerca se echó hacia un lado y cayó de la cama

-Ritsu!...

-Me caí -decía volviéndose a levantar y tumbarse en la cama

-Despierta anda, si no nos preparamos pronto llegaremos tarde a la piscina, y sabes que tenemos que practicar

-Mmmm... - Ritsu se tiró encima de su bajista – Miiiioo~ Yo quiero practicar~ -decía sabiendo muy bien que se refería a otra cosa con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara

-Quita de encima Ritsu! No! Eso no! -decía la pobre morena bastante roja de vergüenza sabiendo ya por que camino se estaba yendo la baterista.

-Umm venga... -decía Ritsu con voz cariñosa a la otra en el oído – Que ya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez – susurraba sonriente la castaña con intenciones no muy inocentes. Era verdad lo que Ritsu decía, no habían repetido lo de aquella vez desde que pasó, la cual fue absolutamente inesperada, pero por lo visto la baterista de la banda estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, y estaría bastante feliz si lo repitiera de nuevo.- Mio~

-Ritsu! -dijo la otra quitándose a la susodicha de un empujón e incorporándose – N-No, y no... - volvió a negarse mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo sorprendente, a Mio se le hacia difícil volver a repetir el momento, sinceramente, ella se convirtió en otra persona la ultima vez, no quería que eso pasara de nuevo, y si esa Mio no le gustaba a Ritsu y la perdía por ello? No quería ni imaginárselo, no quería volver a actuar así en la vida, lo que no podía negar, es que tanto a Ritsu como a ella les encantó ese momento, y que, en el fondo, quería repetirlo, pero su timidez no la dejaba reconocerlo tan fácilmente.

-Mmm mi Mio – la baterista agarró a esta por detrás – Que difícil eres~ Pero eso me gusta de ti – dijo sin pensarlo, apartando su largo, liso y moreno cabello y besando su cuello con delicadeza y cariño.- Bueno, vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre – cambió de tema la castaña esperando a que Mio se levantase de la cama aprovechando que estaba totalmente vuelta de espaldas la traviesa baterista le dio una palmada en el trasero a la otra.

-RITSU! - exclamo la morena volviéndose enfadada hacia Ritsu y dándole un golpe seco con su puño en la cabeza. La otra quedo tendida en el suelo del cuarto de Mio con un chichón enorme en su cabeza, sabia que Mio era difícil, pero tampoco para que la matara por hacer alguna de sus travesuras.- Vamos a desayunar, te espero en la cocina y ni se te ocurra repetir eso otra vez o ya sabes lo que hay! - dijo cerrando la puerta tras su paso dando un portazo

-Aish... Eso dolía no hacia falta – pensaba Ritsu en voz alta – A ti también te hace falta de eso... - afirmaba para si misma pero bueno, eso no era importante ahora, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Mio mirando la cama de ésta al salir pensando que era la chica mas afortunada de todas, pero que ya quedaban pocos días de esa fortuna, dentro de varios días llegarían y todo ese verano se acabaría, malditas vacaciones deberían de durar mas. Bajó las escaleras y preparó el desayuno conjunto con su "amiga" Ritsu se equivocó y le echó sal al zumo y Mio casi se muere al probarlo.

-Me vas a matar por otros medios? - le decía a Ritsu que se encontraba otra vez con un chichón en su cabeza

-Eso nunca – dijo poniendo morritos con dos lagrimas en sus ojos del reciente golpe recibido miraba a Mio para que le diera un beso

-Baka... -le dio el beso que la otra buscaba y volvieron a hacer el zumo de naranja

Practicaron durante un largo rato y después se ducharon y prepararon para la playa, todo justo a tiempo. Hicieron el mismo camino de el día anterior y vieron a las chicas en la puerta esperando todas a Yui.

-Yui-senpai todavía no llegó -decía la pequeña de las chicas

-¿Acaso ya la echas de menos eh Azu-nya? - acusaba Ritsu con su comentario y con su mirada

-Ritsu-senpai callate no eres la más indicada para hablar...

-Eh... - Ritsu se quedó sin palabras que articular, la pequeña le había dado en el punto debil

-Azu-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – La guitarrista principal de la banda había llegado y estaba atacando por sorpresa a Azusa que no sabia si quitársela de encima o dejar que ésta le abrazase, era una situación complicada, porque ahora no miraban por esconder la relación si no, por Mugi-chan, a la teclado de la banda le encantaba el yuri si, pero... si se enteraba de que ellas también tenían una relación la haría sentir sola, y no querían que alguien tan gentil como ella se sintiera así.-Chicas ¡Vamos a la piscina! ¡Ya! Hace calor

-Tienes razón, hoy hace mas calor que ayer – decía Mio

-¿Ah si? ¿Más que ayer? -Susurraba Ritsu cerca de la bajista

-Ritsu! - la susodicha volvió a llevarse un golpe, esta vez en su cara.

-Mio que dura que eres con Ricchan – decía Mugi-chan con una sonrisa

-Es verdad! Mugi-chan me entiende!

-MM... Bueno... Go-Gomen n-nasai – decía con dificultad la morena mirando a Ritsu de reojo, tampoco es que se pudiera enfadar con ella verdaderamente por eso así que luego le sonrió a lo que la otra le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno ya abre casi la piscina – dijo la rubia mirando su reloj con una sonrisa

-Yosh! Eso espero! -exclamaba la energética batería

-Genial!

Un chofer que de vez en cuando habían visto que llevaba a Mugi estaba con dos compañeros mas abriendo la puerta del recinto de la piscina. Las chicas entraron felices de nuevo como si nunca hubieran visto una y se acomodaron en las hamacas y sillones de playa que había debajo de unas sombrillas, todas tomaron el sol durante un rato menos las dos de siempre que estaban en la piscina echando carreras de un lado a otro.

-Wahahaha yo soy la ganadora de nuevo Yui!

-Ricchan! Me vengaré! Pido la revancha! - decía la guitarrista con felicidad

-Jojojo! Como quieras! Jamás podrás con la gran Tainaka. La próxima que pierda invitara a los helados a la otra -decía haciendo una pose de superheroína y colocándose las gafas de bucear de nuevo en sus ojos.-

-Acepto Ricchan-sama! - volvia a gritar Yui entusiasmada por la apuesta

One, Two, Three! Go! - gritó de nuevo tirándose las dos al agua

Al terminar la competición Ritsu fue a la tiendecita que estaba delante del recinto donde se encontraba la piscina para invitar a todas a helado, tuvo un golpe de mala suerte ya que al llegar al extremo de la piscina no miró y se chocó contra la pared lo que hizo que se quedara descansando y la guitarrista avanzó rápidamente hasta ganarle.

-Solo fue suerte!

-Si claro jajajajajajajaja -decía Mio que era la que mas se reía de todas e intentaba taparse la boca con las manos para no reírse más.

-Ritsu-senpai ese golpe fue muy cómico debes reconocerlo

-No lo reconoceré! La Gran Tainaka no reconoce sus errores Wahahaha

-Baka! - le decía Mio manchandola de helado en una mejilla y limpiándole después con un beso.

-M-M-Mi – la castaña se quedó sin palabras y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco – Mio~ No es para tanto~

-No te estaba elogiando lo sabes ¿no?

-¿No? -dijo pestañeando rápidamente e intentando hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-No tienes remedio Ricchan! Aprende de mi!

-Si.. lo que me faltaba Yui. No gracias

-¿Por que no? - preguntaba la guitarrista con pena mirando a Ritsu con las manitas como pidiéndole clemencia o al menos algo de amabilidad.

-Yui-senpai te falta responsabilidad y tienes que practicar mas con la guitarra.

-Azu-nya ¿tú también? - Se vio como una piedra enorme cayó en la cabeza de Yui mientras que le salían dos lagrimas de los ojos, como siempre Yui lloraba por cualquier cosa que no le gustaba, al menos ya era menos llorona que antes.

Empezaron a contarse anécdotas de las vacaciones, Mio empezó a contar cosas sobre Ritsu cuando ésta se despistó un poco y se quedo dormida, luego al despertar y descubrir que Mio había contado de sus cosas, ésta contó el desorden de la habitación de Mio y el accidente de las bragas, a lo que como siempre, terminó Ritsu en el suelo con otro gran chichón en la cabeza, se podría decir que ese día era el día de los golpes en la cabeza ya que Ritsu no hacia mas que llevárselos.

-Me alegra que no cambie nada en ustedes a pesar de estar juntas -dijo Mugi alegremente.

Las dos miraron a Mugi extrañadas por la espontanea frase y se sonrojaron y luego se miraron y se estuvieron quietas con su pelea de a ver quien apretaba mas la cara de la otra para alejarse.

-Ehm... etto... es porque Ritsu sigue siendo la misma idiota de siempre -aclaró la sonrojada Mio que dejaba a la batería caer al suelo después de ella volverse de espalda y cruzarse de brazos.

-Eh? Yo no soy idiota! Tú eres la fría! -le dijo la otra desde el suelo

-Y-Yo no soy fría!

-Mio~ -le decia la otra con sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ritsu-senpai es increíble como te arrastras para tener el perdón de Mio-senpai

-Calla enana! -se volvió la batería para mirarla con mirada amenazante enseguida volviendole la cara para que no se le vieran sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas.

-Ritsu... -decía Mio sonriendole- No tienes remedio...

-Gracias! -dijo la otra un poco mas sonrojada rascandose la nuca

-Ya van dos veces! No te estoy alagando! -decia la bajista mirándola y pensando "No cambiará nunca, pero me gusta tal y como es"

-Ahiá~ -soltó la baterista una pequeña risa seguida de la risa de las demás.

-Mugi-senpai todavía no te dimos las gracias por dejarnos la piscina

-Ah no es nada, no os preocupéis, mi familia no la utilizaría ya que al irse los hombres de negocios de mi padre, él tuvo que marchar a una tienda que tiene en la prefectura de Kyoto en la que hubo un pequeño problema económico.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Mugi fijamente y luego pensaron "Mugi tiene tanto dinero"

-Eh? Pasa algo?

-Mugi-chan -decía Yui- ¿Trajiste granizado? -con sus ojos brillantes

-Yui -protestó enseguida la pequeña – Solo piensas en comida!

Hubo un momento de silencio, a parecer algo no encajaba para todas y miraron a Azusa que en cuanto se descuidó se encontró con que Yui la abrazaba desde atrás.

-Azu-nyaaaaa~

-¿Desde cuando no le dices Yui-senpai a Yui, Azusa? -le preguntó Mugi-chan bastante curiosa.

-Es verdad, ¿desde cuando no es tu senpai?

-Eh... veras chicas es que... eh... tiene explicación...

-Si~ Dinos Azu-kouhai -decía Ritsu con cara de acusación y también burla

-Pues Yui-senpai me dijo que la llamara así -dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada

-Eh... ¿Que paso? -Yui salia de su mundo interior después de abrazar un rato a Azusa y se encontraba confusa

-Tu me dijiste que te llamara Yui y quitara el senpai verdad?

-Ehm? -decía pestañeando confundida- Ah si lo dije a Azu-nyaaaaa~ -volvía a abrazarla y a volver a su mundo

-Que simple que es Yui

-Si demasiado, se conforma con poco, y tan feliz -decía Ritsu mirándola

-Ya quedo aclarado no? -decía un poco alterada la pequeña volviendo la cara y levantándose y marchando hacia la piscina con su flotador

-Ten cuidado Azu-nya~

-Tranquila Azusa es responsable

-Si, y tu también lo eres y mira que paso ayer -dijo una Ritsu con un tono distinto al normal bastante preocupada y sujetando la mano de Mio con fuerza

-Ritsu -le sonrió la morena mirando el apretón de mano y luego a los ojos de la castaña- Sabes, todavía me queda mucho tiempo a tu lado... -decía Mio con timidez-

-Si, para vigilar que practique -soltó una risa la otra-

-Baka! No!

-Y-Ya -se sonrojó la otra desviando la mirada- Voy a molestar a Azusa -le dijo sonriendole y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse.

-Ten cuidado -se acerco a su oído antes de que esta se fuera- mi amor~ -susurró bajito para que la otras no se enterasen.

Ritsu cambio totalmente su cara por una totalmente roja y fue super tensa hacia la piscina bajando por las escaleras en vez de tirarse en bomba, no lo hacia por tener cuidado en la piscina si no porque tenia los músculos tan tensos que no podía ni andar, pero sintió el agua fresquita en su cuerpo y a los segundos se le pasó todo y empezó a molestar a su kouhai durante un rato. Las otras chicas se echaban fotos, y a veces enfocaban a la piscina pero siempre era difícil sacar una foto que no estuviera movida de Ritsu.

-Siempre esta igual...

-Pero la quieres tal y como es -dijo la rubia que la miraba alegre

-Ehm.. S-si... -dijo intentando que sonara indiferente, pero no podía esconder el sonrojo y la felicidad de su rostro.

-Hacéis buena pareja las dos, y os queréis mucho eso es lo que importa -decía Yui ilusionada.

-Si.. bueno... -Mio no hablaba fácilmente de sus sentimientos hacia Ritsu, solo los expresaba en canciones hasta ahora, pero no le gustaba hablar abiertamente, quizás porque todavía no se había hecho a la idea

-Yo supe que estabais juntas desde el primer día que quedamos después de la playa.

-¿Que? Ritsu me dijo algo de que se había dado cuenta de que lo sabias, pero ¿como lo sabias?

-Se me olvidó preguntaros algo, y volví y os vi pero, si no lo habíais dicho pues tendríais vuestras razones

-Si.. más bien mis razones, Ritsu no se avergüenza de decirlo, se lo diría a sus padres e incluso lo anunciaría por todos lados si no fuera porque por ese medio lo sabrían los míos, pero en el fondo tenemos miedo, o mas bien, yo tengo miedo...

-¿Porque Mio-chan? -dijo Yui, curiosa, porque ella tampoco sabia el porque de que Azu-nyan quisiera esconder lo suyo también.

-Bueno... yo.. no quiero que mis padres se enfaden conmigo, y quizás los decepcionaría, ellos se esperan que me case con un chico, y que tenga hijos y puede...no me dejarían ver a Ritsu.. y no quiero que me alejen de ella, serian capaces de cambiarme incluso de escuela, y eso también llevaría a que me separara de vosotras – explicaba la bajista del grupo.

-Mio-chan siempre eres tan kawaiii nee – la guitarrista castaña la miraba ilusionada

-Yui...

-Yui tiene razón, lo haces para estar con nosotras y con Ritsu, es un gran gesto, pero algún día tendrás que dar la cara

-Lo sé, pero ese día quiero que Ritsu y yo podamos irnos a vivir juntas si algo saliera mal y que mis padres ni los suyos pudieran impedir nada.

-Mio-chan, lo que sientes también es tan kawaii -volvia a decir Yui.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Yui! -gritó la morena sonrojada.

-Es sólo miedo.. -Mio dejo la mirada perdida por unos momentos en los que...

-Percebes! - susurro una voz desde atrás suya en su oído

-Kyaah! - Mio se encogió y se tapó los oídos- No he oído nada, no he visto nada, no he oído eso, no vi eso.

-Jajaja sigue siendo una miedosa si -dijo Ritsu quitándose las gafas de buceo verdes y poniéndoselas a modo de pasada.

-Senpais.. no cambiareis nunca -decía Azusa mirando la escena.

Mio se quedo un rato en shock por el susto de los percebes, y las demás charlaban como siempre. A la media hora empezaron a ayudar a hacer la granizada con sirope y varias cosas mas que trajo Mugi junto con una maquina de hacerlas, había de limón, naranja, fresa y sandia.

Ritsu cogió la de limón, Yui probó todos los sabores, Azusa escogió la de sandia y Mugi la de fresa, Mio todavía se encontraba en una esquina del recinto encogida con los oídos tapados pero cuando se recuperó de su shock le golpeó a Ritsu y luego eligió la de fresa.

El resto de la tarde se volvió un poco frío y empezó a correr el viento, y las chicas tuvieron que cambiarse en el vestidor y ponerse ropa mas abrigada, pero aprovecharon al máximo el día jugando a las cartas y cosa que tuvieron que parar varias veces porque Ritsu intentaba hacer trampas con Yui, y Mio siempre se daba cuenta, lo que no se esperaron es que Mugi también estaba haciendo trampas sabiendo que las otras también lo hacían. Estuvieron de risas toda la tarde, y de vez en cuando Ritsu terminaba en el suelo con algún que otro golpe en la cabeza o en la cara. Una de las veces fue porque se quedaron a solas porque las demás fueron un momento a la tienda de en frente del recinto y Ritsu se acercó a Mio con intenciones nada adecuadas si estaban en publico o las chicas las pillaban, como esa misma mañana Ritsu acorraló a Mio bajo un árbol.

-Mmm Mio~ E-Estas tan...

-Ritsu ya te dije que no..

-P-pero dejame terminar la frase... se-xy...

-N-N-No Ritsu! Ya para! -Mio estaba rojisima tenia miedo que las chicas la pillaran, pero al parecer su "amiga" no se podía contener.

-M-Mio mientras que no vienen -acerco su cara a la suya y rozo los labios de la morena besándolos tiernamente – no te pongas así, solo es un beso, ¿Que te pensabas que era?

-N-Nada! -dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos y volviendole la mirada a la castaña

-Mio había pensado otras cosas -la miro acusadora y burlonamente

-No! C-Callate! -dijo de nuevo sonrojada.

-Vale~ -acerco de nuevo su boca a la de la morena y la besó abrazándose al cuello de ésta.- Te quiero Mio

-Y-Y yo a ti~ -la miró sonriendo y sonrojada mirando los castaños ojos de Ritsu, estaba totalmente hipnotizada, le encantaban esos ojos y al parecer la batería estaba también hipnotizada con los suyos.

-Mio~

-Dime Ritsu

-Mira tu bikini -dijo sonriendo traviesamente

-Que mire mi... -notó que el nudo de su cuello estaba flojo y que los tirantes caian hacia abajo, se sonrojo y los agarró a tiempo poniéndoselos otra vez.

-Sayo~ - la baterista salio corriendo y se metió en la piscina

-Ritsu! Te vas a enterar! Ritsu! - la morena se ató los tirantes del bikini al cuello y salió corriendo detrás de Ritsu y se metió en la piscina, cuando las dos estaban en el agua la morena atrapo a la otra en una esquina de la piscina- Mmm ahora no te escapas tú

-Mio -empezó a poner lagrimas de cocodrilo- a Ricchan le vas a hacer daño? - pestañeaba poniendo cara de buena – Nos hemos mojado la roooopa..

-T-tu culpa, pero no te escapas Ritsu... -empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Ritsu y a dejarla fuera, en el filo de la piscina mientras la besaba

La batería le siguió el beso durante un rato, jugaban con la lengua de la otra mientras se abrazaban procurando no hundirse.

-Mio.. -dijo Ritsu con la respiración agitada por el beso- Salgámonos

-T-tienes razón las chicas vendrán, pero... -levanto un poco la vista y vio que las chicas no habían llegado- todavía llevare a cabo mi venganza..

-V-venganza?

-Por lo que has hecho antes...-se acercó a su cara y la beso en las mejillas, acariciando su cintura por donde la agarraba con una mano y luego subiendo su mano hasta acariciar uno de los pequeños pechos de Ritsu, la bajista estaba sonrojadisima pero al parecer Ritsu sabia sacar ese lado salvaje y decidido de ella.

-M-Mio las chicas van a llegar... - recordaba la baterista también roja como su "amiga"

-T-Tienes razón.. - la morena se alejo de Ritsu y la dejo de besar y se fue hacia donde daba pie en la piscina, la otra la siguió

-N-No lo dije para que me dejaras – la castaña se echo encima de la bajista y la hundió en el agua mientras la besaba, fue mantener la respiración mientras la besaba, pero allí no la verían, estaban heladas, pero y que si cogían un pequeño resfriado, daba lo mismo. A los pocos segundos salieron del agua un poco ahogadas.

-Ritsu casi me matas!

-¿Yo? Si yo no he hecho nada – Sonriente la castaña abrazaba a la morena desde atrás y seguía sus pasos hasta salir de la piscina, hacia viento y estaban heladas, pero sabia que quedaría poco para irse, justo al salir completamente llegaron las chicas y vieron a las otras dos mojadas.

-¿Pe-pero que habéis hecho?

-¿Os habéis bañado sin mi? - Decía Yui desilusionada haciendose la victima

-Ehhh...

-Humm... F-Fui yo, tiré a Mio a la piscina..

-Y ¿Como explicáis que a Ricchan le falte la parte de arriba?

-Mio me la quito y me intento desnudar – haciéndose esta vez la victima Ritsu – Quería obligarme a cosas que yo no hago

-P-P-P-Pe-Pero que dices! Ritsu! - Mio llevo el puño de su mano a la cara de la castaña dejándola K.O en el suelo

-Mio.. -le decía Mugi con una cara de ilusión y decisión- Tranquila aunque seáis chicas tenéis necesidades!

-Mugi! Que no! Que fue Ritsu!

Hubo una larga discusión con quien había hecho empezar el altercado y el desnudo de Ritsu, pero al final todo quedo arreglado, la batería siempre bromeaba con la bajista así que fue creíble el argumento de Mio, aunque no contó la parte en la que ella resultó ser la bromista y traviesa, a Ritsu no le importaba que no la contara, le gustaba esa Mio sólo para esos momentos en los que estaban las dos a solas. Estuvieron un rato mas comiendo dulces y caramelos que habían comprado y luego salieron de la piscina y se despidieron todas siguiendo el camino de siempre.


	11. Ducha Inolvidable

Amaneció de nuevo, con un día estupendo, otra vez irían a la piscina de Mugi-chan, que ganas tenían todas, esta vez quedaron una hora mas tarde, ya que la teclado de la banda tenia varios asuntos que atender, Yui quería dormir una hora mas, y Ritsu... Quería pasar mas tiempo con Mio, ya quedaba menos para la despedida, y se verían en la escuela, pero no podrían estar a solas, las dos no querían que ese momento llegase. Ritsu quería aprovechar al máximo todo ese tiempo, y repetir una de las cosas que le encanto hacer con su bajista.

Se levantaron a desayunar y Ritsu no paraba de ir detrás de Mio mirándola, de arriba hacia abajo, esa mañana Mio tuvo que ponerse un camisón para estar vestida con algo que no fuera el pijama, el problema era que se transparentaba todo y la batería no era ciega

-Mio – dijo terminando de desayunar y recogiéndolo todo rápidamente, no quería perder un solo segundo, para hacer lo que le propondría a su novia – duchemonos anda...

-Mmm, quieres ducharte conmigo hoy también? - se sonrojó Mio preguntándolo, la simple idea de enseñarlo todo, aun fuese Ritsu, la avergonzaba muchísimo, ya había estado así delante de ella, pero... sin proponerselo, solo porque Ritsu se las habia arreglado para verla así.

-Claro – decía la baterista que ya se encontraba detrás de la bajista y la abrazaba por detrás- Quiero ducharme contigo, sin que tengas vergüenza, no como aquel día, que no querías que te viera, esta vez, quiero verte, quiero que confíes en mi, y quiero... – le susurraba a Mio en el oído, callándose las ultimas palabras, no quería asustar a la bajista, ni parecer una desesperada, pero tenia ganas de ver a una Mio como la primera vez que descubrieron sus sentimientos a la otra, eran tan fuertes, esos sentimientos... como para hacer eso.. y cada día que pasaba para Ritsu eran aún mas fuertes, y cada vez mas eran las ganas de repetir aquello.

-R-R-Ritsu – decía la otra nerviosa y notablemente sonrojada- ¿En que estas pensando? - preguntaba, con voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, se fue por un camino bastante correcto, pero también bastante vergonzoso.

-Yo... en nada – decía intentando quitarle importancia al tema, no quería asustar ni poner incomoda a la morena

-Bueno, v-vale, nos ducharemos juntas – accedió Mio, ya se habían duchado una vez juntas, y todos estos días en tiempos distintos, no le parecía mala idea ducharse otra vez con la castaña, y mas, teniendo en cuenta de que no tendrían mucha oportunidad de hacerlo cuando los padres de Mio volvieran de su viaje y Ritsu se tuviera que ir otra vez a su casa. Pero le seguía preocupando lo mismo, tenia vergüenza, no quería enseñar nada de su cuerpo delante de Ritsu, le parecía algo... vergonzoso, no tenia otra palabra, e incluso empezó a salir humo de su cabeza...

-No te arrepentirás – le susurró traviesamente soltando luego una risilla y besando la mejilla de su preciosa bajista – Lo pasaremos bien cariño~

-C-C-C – Mio se quedo un poco petrificada, no le salia la palabra que había escuchado de la otra, y le resultaba extraño y a la vez le encantaba que le dijera así, se sentía única para ella, se sentía feliz. .- Cariño? - por fin las palabras salieron de su boca

-Siii – decía en un hilo de voz - ¿Vamos ya? Tengo calor – miraba a Mio con unos ojos llenos de deseo, le parecía normal tener calor teniendo a tal chica delante, su novia, era perfecta, e incluso, en muchos momentos sentía que no era suficientemente buena para ella, por eso se esforzaba en no dejarla escapar y decía esas palabras como "cariño" que no eran nada propias de la baterista.

Después de un rato de discusión sobre quien había dejado a Elisabeth (el bajo de Mio) en el salón en vez de en su cuarto, las dos se fueron al piso de arriba y prepararon todo para ir a la ducha. Ritsu rebuscó en los cajones de Mio unas braguitas para ella, y Mio intentaba cerrar los cajones que ésta abría.

-Ritsu! No abras esos cajones!

-¿Como que no? Tienen braguitas tuyas, hay que buscar unas para ti

-Ya las busco yo luego! Pero no hagas nada!

-No puedo dejar el cajón como esta -decía burlonamente con una cámara de fotos en la mano

-Ni se te ocurra echarle fotos a mis cajones Ritsu!

Después de esa otra discusión lo dejaron afuera, y se metió primero Ritsu, que se quito la ropa enseguida sin ningún tipo de vergüenza que lo impidiera, y luego Mio que se desnudó mientras que Ritsu no miraba, su timidez no podía superarla aún, ni con Ritsu.

Mientras que Mio entraba en la ducha, lentamente, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que también llegaban a sus orejas y tapándose los pechos con su brazo, Ritsu, la miraba expectante, era perfecta, ya la había visto otras veces, pero apenas la miraba, no sabia la razón, no se si porque las chicas estaban delante, o porque le daba vergüenza, pero al verla, su pelo negro, liso y negro, sus ojos, nariz y boca, su cuello, pechos, cintura, vientre, todo era perfecto en Mio, tanto, que Ritsu se quedo un rato mirando e incluso se le iba a caer un poco de baba.

-Ritsu no me mires así! - decía tapándose esta vez sus pechos con las dos manos como podía, sus piernas estaban cruzadas torpemente intentando taparse lo más posible y su sonrojo en toda su cara, lo que conseguía enloquecer a la otra.

-Mm que difícil me resulta no hacerlo – susurró Ritsu que le echó una mirada de arriba abajo mientras se mordía sus propios labios, le resultaba totalmente imposible no mirarla, era su diosa, su musa, era perfecta, y que intentara taparse para que ella no la viera le resultaba más atractivo aún. Dio pequeños pasos hacia la morena sin dejar de mirarla, solo observaba su perfección – M-Mio... ¿como me pides que no te mire así?

-P-Pues te lo pido, n-no te pegues tanto... - la otra daba pasos hacia atrás a lo que cabía la ducha, se pegó a la pared intentando ocultar su cuerpo lo máximo posible

-Imposible – susurraba la otra pasando una mano suavemente por la espalda y la que le quedaba por su cintura, acariciándola lentamente disfrutando cada centímetro de piel con la que tenia contacto.

-R-Ritsu... - acercó la cara a la de la susodicha sin parar de mirarla a los ojos y tapándose sus abultados pechos

-Mio – la batería se terminó por acercar quedándose a milímetros de su cara terminando por besar sus labios, una de sus manos la llevo hacia la ducha y encendió la corriente de agua, la que empezó a caerles encima mientras seguían el tierno beso que la castaña había regalado con muchísimo cariño. Las muestras de cariño no terminaron ahí, Ritsu paso suave y lentamente sus manos por la cintura de esta y la atrajo hacia sí, la bajista dejó un poco de timidez a un lado, paso sus brazos por los hombros de Ritsu disfrutando el tacto de su piel y llevándolos a su cuello en el cual se enganchó llevando sus manos al pelo de ésta

Las dos sentían el agua caer por todo su cuerpo, estaba fría, pero no se separaban, era fría pero a la vez cálida, las miradas de las dos chocaban entre las gotas que caían por su cara, estaban sonrojadas. La castaña se acercó un poco poniéndose de puntillas alcanzando el oído de su acompañante y mordiendo éste con un deje de jugueteo, lamiéndolo luego y susurrándole palabras de cariño que sólo en momentos así podía dejar escapar para enamorar incluso mas a su amante.

-Te quiero, no se que haría sin ti, mi batería no seria la misma si tu bajo no sonara de fondo, solo me apasiona estar contigo, me alegra mas que tocar la batería como una loca, Mio no me dejes nunca, el bajo nunca destaca, pero tu eres siempre la que mas destaca para mi – susurraba en su oído mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, su sonrisa transmitía sinceridad y tranquilidad, con un toque de travesura, la castaña se moría por hacer suya a la bajista.

-R-Ritsu – pudo solo susurrar aquello, su nombre, entre tantas palabras de cariño y caricias por su cuerpo, mientras oía caer el agua, casi le resultaba imposible que voz saliera de su boca, tenia solo ganas de ser de la batería, que esa batería que siempre sonaba acelerada y fuerte la poseyera haciendo que el bajo no se escuchase apenas.

-Mio~ - deshizo su abrazo y cogió el gel de baño que Mio usaba siempre, como se lo esperaba, un aroma perfecto, que no destacaba pero era agradable al olfato, se lo echó en sus manos y empezó a jabonar a la bajista primero por sus hombros bajando por sus brazos, sus manos disfrutaban cada caricia y tacto con la piel de la otra, acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo enjabonandola bien mientras el agua caía con lentitud luego le jabonó su vientre suavemente en círculos, subiendo lentamente, como si incrementar la velocidad supusiese hacerle daño al perfecto cuerpo de la otra, llevando finalmente sus manos a sus pechos los que acarició y masajeó en círculos con insuperable calidez, cariño y lentitud.

-Ritsu~ -susurró la otra en un pequeño gemido que escapó de su garganta, disfrutaba cada caricia que la otra le propiciaba, eran siempre suaves, delicadas, llenas de cariño, le parecía un poco increíble como una batería tan hiperactiva y traviesa pudiera hacerla perder el sentido tan solo tocarla con la palma de su mano en su brazo, eso sin contar las caricias de su vientre y el agradable y placentero cosquilleo de éstas, pero ahora sus pechos eran los que acariciaba, el placer la hacia enloquecer, las manos de Ritsu la acariciaban con dedicación, como si concentrara todo lo que tenia en hacerla disfrutar, aunque por su mirada se notaba como también ella disfrutaba con lo que hacia, sintió algo en su cuello, algo excitante y cálido que incluso la hacia tener escalofríos. Cuando la morena cerró los ojos para concentrarse en no soltar un gemido con el que la otra perdiese la cabeza, la castaña aprovechó cazando a su presa, mordiéndole su cuello con fuerza y a la vez suavidad suficientes y equilibradas como para hacer que sus piernas se tornaran a flanes. Cada mordisco que le regalaba la excitaba, no podía ni quería evitar ya la situación, la que estaba disfrutando esta vez era ella.

Las caricias en sus pechos cesaron, sus manos subieron y las paso de nuevo lentamente hasta su espalda, la enjabonó de arriba hacia abajo pasando por las cachas de su trasero pellizcandolas mientras sonreía – Mio~ ¿Quieres que siga? - le preguntó mientras la miraba interesada con sus ojos esperando la respuesta de la bajista, no quería obligar a Mio a nada, quería seguir, pero los deseos de la otra eran mas importantes.

Su bajista calló durante unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaba su alterada respiración y el chispeo del agua, la respuesta era importante, sin duda, si decía que si se repetiría aquello. Calló unos segundos mas a los que la castaña interpretó una negación por parte de la otra, justo cuando iba a separar sus manos de su piel Mio acercó sus boca a los oídos de ésta.

-Sigue. Llevas el ritmo perfecto, toca las notas que quieras mi amor... - susurró comparando las caricias de su amante con la partitura de una canción teniendo la caída del agua como fondo. Si fuera así, las notas serian totalmente perfectas tocadas en el momento justo con la suavidad justas tocadas tanto en el bajo como en la batería. Era increíble que con solo esas caricias tan llenas de sentimientos la castaña la había convencido de seguir hacia delante sin tener miedo, incluso sus palabras, y todo lo que hacia, la hacia preguntarse incluso si ella amaba tanto a Ritsu como Ritsu a ella, aunque eran distintas maneras de demostrarlo, las manera de expresarlo de su pareja eran mucho mas convincentes y placenteras que las suyas. Quizás no estaba hecha para hacer disfrutar a la otra, o quizás la castaña tenia esa característica imborrable en su carácter y personalidad que la hacían ser mucho mas apasionada en todo lo que hacia referido con demostrar su cariño de esa manera.

-Eso haré entonces~ -dijo dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa, volvió a hundir su cara en su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad, echándole su aliento que rozaba con su piel húmeda, estaba ignorando totalmente el agua que les caía, estaba tan concentrada en conseguir excitar a la morena que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese en ella y en disfrutar el momento, se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró – Ahora te toca a ti enjabonarme – En su cara se volvió a esbozar la sonrisa de antes, echándole el aliento en su oído y queriendo ir mas rápido de lo que iba, pero tenia que ir al ritmo que Mio le sugería, no quería ser brusca ni adelantarse.

La otra sin embargo hizo caso a la provocación de su novia, y cogió gel de baño y lo echo por la espalda de la otra que dio un respingo al notar lo frío que estaba, ya el agua fría no era nada comparado con la calor que tenían ambas, por lo que intento evitar el respingo sin éxito, la morena llevo las manos a la espalda de la otra y cogió el gel necesario para deslizar éstas por el torso de la otra terminando en su ombligo, con el que jugueteó un poco con sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas por el vientre bajo provocandola aún mas. Ritsu estaba llevando bien el ritmo por lo que Mio le había dicho, pero esas provocaciones lo hacían mas difícil aún, y la morena lo sabia, y le gustaba jugar con el punto débil de Ritsu, al igual ese seria el punto mas travieso de la bajista. Siguió subiendo y deslizo una de sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos, el cual acarició y masajeo haciendo que la batería soltase un pequeño gemido.

-Uhm... M-Mio – su respiración se notaba agitada, quizás toda esa situación y esos besos por el cuerpo dados a su bajista le impedían respirar, aunque también influía notablemente el placer que le proporcionaba la otra con sus manos, eran suaves, sus dedos se movían dócilmente por su cuerpo, le encantaba. Acercó su boca a la suya y mordió levemente sus labios y su mentón mientras la miraba con sus ojos castaños que, desprendían felicidad, ganas de seguir hacia delante y sobre todo deseo, la castaña estaba deseosa sin duda alguna. Volvió a mirarla con mucha mas ternura y chocó varias veces sus narices – Te quiero – susurró para luego besarla, coló su lengua por su boca y lamió sus labios por dentro luego sus dientes, terminando con un jugueteo travieso y todavía un poco torpe besando y utilizándola, pero quería explorar cada rincón de Mio sin lugar a dudas. Interrumpió el beso para respirar y besarla por la mejilla, cambiando a la otra y luego después de unos segundos mirándola de nuevo a sus ojos le beso la frente.- Mio... - deslizó una mano hasta su frente y apartó su pelo volviéndola a besar- ¿Estas segura?

Quizás Mio lo disimulaba, pero sus piernas no paraban de temblar, quizás lo había hecho antes, pero en ese momento no era ella misma, y tenia miedo, no era igual que antes, en algo le temía, no sabia el que, pero tenia miedo, eso si, estaba decidida a hacerlo, todo lo que la castaña había hecho por ella le había demostrado que si entregaba su cuerpo por segunda vez y esta vez completa y enteramente, no se equivocaba de persona, tanto como Ritsu le entregó su cuerpo completamente aquella vez, sabia que ambas estaban decididas a hacerlo, y que a partir de ese mismo momento las cosas serian distintas y no habría miedo, tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, y ya había llegado.

Las manos de Ritsu estaban temblorosas ¿Y si hacia algo que Mio no quería? Aunque si no quisiera ya habría sido golpeada en la cabeza. Con lentitud y un poco de indecisión llevo de nuevo las manos a los pechos de la morena y con sus dedos jugo con sus pezones haciendo a ésta gemir un poco mas alto. Dos manos detuvieron las de la castaña y las agarraron. Mio miró a su novia mirándola con decisión, respirando agitadamente y muy sonrojada.

-R-Ritsu, estoy segura – le dijo seria y luego le dedicó una sonrisa. Su cuerpo y sobre todo piernas no paraban con el baile, e incluso terminó agachándose lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo de su baterista, cogió el tapón para el desagüe para que el agua no se fuera por él.

-¿Y eso? - Preguntó la batería confusa. No conocía el porque Mio de repente hizo eso, y la observaba mientras se levantaba y empezaba a besar su vientre de abajo hacia arriba. Los labios de la morena eran suaves y carnosos, y cuando la besaban, volvía a otro mundo, parecía como si esta vez estuvieran disfrutando muchísimo mas que la otra vez, disfrutaban cada beso. La morena llegó al cuello de la otra dando pequeños y tímidos besos, los cuales, sin falta de ser apasionados a Ritsu le encantaban.

-Eso es para después – susurró en su cuello cerca de su oído, echándole el aliento de su voz, la que cuando susurraba resultaba ser mucho mas provocativa y sexy que nunca, incluso provocó que la castaña tuviera un escalofrío, la morena no se detuvo en eso, llevo su mano derecha a la baja espalda de Ritsu y acarició hacia arriba con dos de sus dedos haciendo luego círculos, su otra mano la deslizó por su ombligo. Acercó sus labios a los de la otra y los beso como había besado su cuello antes y dedicándole una sonrisa entre beso y beso, a los que la otra le correspondía con otra llena de felicidad.

-Mio – sus manos jugaron con sus pechos un poco más, quería dejar algo para después, así que las pequeñas y juguetonas manos acariciaron hacia sus muslos, los que separó con una de sus piernas, acariciaba éstos interior y exteriormente cuidando cada caricia, eran también suaves, como todo su cuerpo. Echó su cuerpo hacia delante y empezó a besar por su clavícula haciendo rozar sus pechos con los suyos, ambas estaban disfrutando sin duda, sus pechos rozaban con los pezones de la otra, a Ritsu se le estaba haciendo casi imposible intentar que ese momento se retardara lo mas posible, tenia ganas de tocarla ahí, pero las prisas en estas cosas no servirían de nada, solo para asustar y hacer daño a su bajista. El calor subía sin duda en los dos cuerpos, el agua no les servia para nada prácticamente, las ingles de la morena fueron acariciadas por las manos de la castaña la que hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y lo pasó por la entrepierna de ésta superficialmente, luego siguió acariciando sus muslos lentamente.

-Ugh... R-Ritsu – se volvió a sonrojar, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, ¿Que pasaría cuando tocase ahí totalmente?, solo se había acariciado por la superficie, y podía estar segura de que la otra había notado que la zona estaba húmeda y no se debía simplemente al agua que recorría sus cuerpos. Ritsu estaba en la misma situación que ella, pero no consentiría ser ella otra vez la que disfrutase hasta el final, quería que Mio supiese lo que ella sintió la primera vez que aquello pasó, quería que Mio disfrutase cada segundo por sus travesuras en su cuerpo, quería que fuese perfecto para su perfecta bajista. La baterista volvió a besar lentamente desde su clavícula hasta su cuello, relajando notablemente el cuerpo de la otra, llegando hasta su mejilla la que lamió lentamente con su lengua hasta lamer sus labios.

-Miau~ - maulló la castaña para después lamer sus labios y nariz juguetonamente como si de un gatito se tratase. La besaba interrumpiendo el beso varias veces, necesitaba coger aire, a veces les ponía tanta pasión que incluso se quedaba totalmente sin aire, le encantaba besar a su presa, a su bajista, su novia, su Mio, solo suya, y de nadie más, era posesiva quizás, pero cada muestra de cariño que le daba, la hacia como si no tuviese la oportunidad de darla de nuevo, como si tuviera solo una oportunidad de hacer aquello, tenia miedo a perder a la morena que se encontraba totalmente hechizada por sus besos y caricias. Sus manos seguían moviéndose por sus muslos volvió a tocar sus ingles y dobló un poco sus rodillas para llegar a acariciar las de estas subiendo hasta arriba, creo que había llegado el momento de tocar mas intensamente, pasó su mano por su entrepierna tocando con dos de sus dedos presionando un poco y notando su gran humedad, acarició hacia arriba llegando a su clítoris en el cual presionó mas sus dedos haciendo que Mio soltase un gemido mas sonoro.

En ese momento las piernas de Mio pasaron de ser flanes a ser una masa inconsistente, puso sus manos entre pared y pared para aguantarse con mas facilidad y dejo a Ritsu el camino libre para hacer de todo lo que quisiese. Las caricias no cesaron por parte de la otra, que seguía con sus dedos tocando en aquella zona tan sensible, mientras besaba hacia abajo llegando a uno de sus pechos el cual lamió y mordió sin hacerle daño.

-Ah~ R-Ritsu~ t-tocame – rogó la morena - N-no te aguantes más... - siguió diciendo, sabia que Ritsu se había estado aguantando todo este tiempo, pero no era la única que se aguantaba, ella también moría de ganas por ser tocada – Hazlo...

Ritsu asintió con su cabeza y siguió acariciando la zona poniendo mas presión y mas intensidad, estaba húmeda y no era difícil en absoluto deslizar los dedos por la zona, simplemente los movía en círculos y ya podía escuchar a Mio jadear fuerte y a veces gemir. Las manos de Mio pusieron presión a las paredes del baño, necesitaba aguantarse para no caerse, Ritsu bajó poco a poco besando sus pechos, su vientre, su abdomen, su ombligo, su bajo vientre, hasta llegar allí, quiso lamer las ingles de esta antes de hacer nada, quería ponerla un poco impaciente, ya que quería que la tocase, pero sabia que esto era mas placentero que tocar con sus dedos, fue acercando su lengua a su zona poco a poco, con tanta lentitud que un segundo se hacían horas para Mio. Lamió por encima varias veces, haciéndolo lentamente, hundiendo un poco mas su lengua en su entrepierna cada vez, la otra se agarraba cada vez mas fuerte, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus brazos también, pero ese momento era tan placentero como para deshacerse de él, si no hubiera llenado el baño antes podría haberse dejado caer ahí. La castaña como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos con su pie, hábilmente quito el tapón del desagüe un poco jalando de la cadena con sus dedos, vació el baño pero no lo hizo para dejarlo así, si no para con su pie volver a encender el grifo para que les cayera agua encima mientras. No paro ni un solo segundo y siguió lamiendo la entrepierna de esta por encima mientras que llevo sus dedos mas abajo. Con uno de ellos empezó a penetrar en ésta con cuidado y suavidad, las paredes estaban bastante lubricadas y nada contraídas, por lo que pudo hacerlo con facilidad, todas sus caricias y besos habían funcionado, y Mio estaba tan relajada que podía penetrar en ella sin problemas, empezó a mover sus dedo en círculos acariciando sus paredes con él, haciendo a Mio respirar con mas fuerza y jadear mas frecuentemente, a veces gemía y eso excitaba a la baterista de sobremanera.

El agua volvía a caer mojando el cuerpo de la bajista y parte del de la batería, las caricias en sus piernas no cesaban, y los jugueteos de Ritsu tampoco. La morena estaba haciendo toda la fuerza que podía para mantenerse en pie e intentar no tensar mucho sus muslos, en ese momento la castaña al mirarla supo que debía de tumbarla en la bañera, y así hizo con lentitud se alejó un poco de ella y murmuró.

-Tumbate, así estarás mas cómoda~ - propuso la batería preocupada por la comodidad y el disfrute de su novia, sacó los dedos de ésta, la que estaba muy sonrojada y con la respiración mucho más agitada que antes y se tumbo dejando su espalda caer en el respaldar de la bañera, la batería se echó encima con suavidad y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta vez, con dos de sus dedos, pensó que uno no seria suficiente, no le costo ni el mínimo esfuerzo en deslizar sus dos dedos, así que siguió con el mismo ritmo aumentando cada vez más, Ritsu concentró sus besos en sus piernas e ingles, cuando llegó hacia arriba haciendo un camino de saliva tras su lengua, se las arregló para hacer gemir mucho más a la otra, lamió y volvió a mordisquear el pezón del otro pecho haciendo la volver a inquietarse más.

-R-Ritsu – no paraba de decir su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos, quería pronunciarlo, era lo único que quería hacer, aparte de llevar sus manos a los pechos de su batería y acariciarlos, tocarlos y masajearlos. Sentía que todo lo que Ritsu le hacia le gustaba cada vez mas, sus dedos en ella, sus mordiscos, todo, la estaba haciendo gozar, y sentir como si estuviese en otro planeta lejano a ese, su humedad y todo el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba, pensó incluso en la posibilidad de que si el agua no estuviese cayendo fría se habría derretido ya hace tiempo como un hielo al sol.

La otra chica escuchaba su nombre, no le era fácil no perder el control sobre sus actos, besó y jugueteó un poco más con sus pechos y bajo hasta su vientre el que empezó a mordisquear cariñosamente como si se tratara de un gatito jugando con un novillo de lana. La baterista no dejaba de ser cariñosa, juguetona y atrevida, era así como le gustaba ser, y así sería. Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y se quitó su diadema, todavía no se había desechó de ella, pero ya era hora, se caía y sabía que sin ella le gustaba mucho más a la bajista.

-Mmm así e-estas mu-cho mejor R-Ritsu – murmuró la morena que se encontraba observándola desde arriba viendo todas y cada una de las acciones de la castaña.

-Deja de mirar, relajate y disfruta~ - le pidió la otra que subió su cara hasta tenerla en frente de la de la otra y la beso jugando con su lengua y haciéndole cosquillas en el cielo de la boca de vez en cuando consiguiendo que así la bajista se relajara por completó volvió a reanudar su camino hacia abajo besando su cuello, sus pechos, parandose en uno de ellos – A partir de ahora esto hará que seas mía y solo mía – Mio no sabia a a que se refería, hasta que sintió como Ritsu succionaba en una zona arriba de su pecho haciéndole una pequeña marca que al día siguiente se le notaria aún más. A esto la bajista no estuvo de acuerdo en absoluto, pero de la manera en que Ritsu se lo hacia, no le dolió nada, pero si la excitó, sobre todo después al sentir el camino de saliva que esta hacia hacia abajo deteniéndose de nuevo en su zona, sus manos ya no llegaban a acariciar sus pechos, pero si podía acariciar la cabeza de ésta que se encontraba justo en frente de su entrepierna.- Preparate mi amor~ - susurró Ritsu desde abajo hundiendo su cara y lamiendo de nuevo lenta pero profundamente haciendo gemir más a la bajista.

-Ri-Ritsu! - arqueó su espalda y tensó un poco sus piernas inconscientemente, no se esperaba aquello, y la cogió desprevenida, sus gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes mientras que Ritsu acariciaba su zona con la lengua, y jugaba a la vez con sus dedos, no podría haberse mantenido de pie antes si hubiera hecho eso de aquella manera, habría caído sin poder sostenerse. Intentó aguantarse las ganas de expresar aquello mordiéndose sus propios labios pero incluso su respiración seguía agitada de tal manera que necesitaba suspirar fuerte para no morir por falta de aire, sin contar con que, susurraba el nombre de la otra poniéndole aun mas fuerza en su voz.

-A veces... llegas a ser tan clamorosa Mio~ - susurró Ritsu sonriendo y recordando el día en el que empezó a hacer más amistad con ella. Aquel detalle le gustaba muchísimo de ella, y ahora volvía a ser clamorosa, y le gustaba aún mas, porque susurraba su nombre en señal de diversión. Siguió lamiendo aquella zona con su lengua recorriendo cada milímetro, concentrándose de nuevo en aquellas dos zonas que le proporcionaban mas placer a la otra, como se lo proporcionó a ella aquel día.

-Ah! R-Ritsu! Ah! - las palabras de su batería llegaron a sus oídos y la hicieron sonrojarse, tiró y apretó del pelo de esta haciéndole señales para que siguiera, que no se detuviera, ahora entendía porque Ritsu gemía y apretaba las sábanas aquella vez, ella acariciaba el pelo de Ritsu con intensidad, siempre agarrándole las raíces pero sin hacerle daño, e incluso esas caricias incitaban a la otra a seguir.

Ambas pensaron que el nombre de la batería se gastaría en ese momento, junto con el cuerpo de Mio, que se fundía en caricias y demás, ya incluso las caricias y el roce de las piernas de Ritsu con las suyas le gustaba, el tacto de la piel de sus piernas, todo era maravilloso sin duda. E incluso la temperatura de sus cuerpos, el agua cayendo, quizás todo era perfecto cuando se tenían la una a la otra.

-M-Mio, te amo~ - volvió a murmurar la castaña mientras hundía la cabeza de nuevo entre sus piernas y jugar con aquella zona.

-Y-Yo... Yo... - casi sin poder articular palabras la bajista intentaba contestarle a la batería, pero su necesidad de gemir aumentaba y podía más que ella misma. Su respiración estaba agitadisima y su cuerpo estaba apunto de llegar al límite. Las acciones de Ritsu se hicieron más intensas que antes, sus dedos se movían en círculos dentro de ella cuando entraban, y su lengua había acariciado todo en ella y seguía siendo totalmente excitante sentirla. Su entrepierna empezó a ser más húmeda, soltando un líquido que empapó incluso más los dedos de la batería, los que fueron lamidos por ésta enseguida, lamiendo por la zona y tomando de ésta. La pareja sabia que la morena estaba llegando al clímax total. Ritsu intensificó mucho más sus últimas acciones haciendo que Mio arqueara su cuerpo mientras soltaba un gemido mas sonoro que los demás seguido de jadeos alterados- tam-tambien te amo Ritsu! - pudo decir por ultimo antes de volver a gemir mucho más alto y sentir como llegaba al orgasmo.

Ritsu paró sus movimientos sabiendo que su pareja había finalmente llegado a donde ella había buscado, los sacó lentamente sin hacerle daño e hizo la travesura de lamer el fluido que ésta había soltado por último.

-R-Ritsu! Ya! - dijo la otra sonrojada mientras jadeaba e intentaba tomar el ritmo normal de su respiración

-Jo~ Vale~ -se acercó a su bajista y la abrazó- Quiero que me ames siempre

-Idiota, claro que lo haré... -dijo levantando una de sus piernas para mover la manivela del grifo y cambiar un poco la temperatura del agua y tapar el tapón para que la bañera se llenase de nuevo.

-Mio~ - la volvió a abrazar y besar en la mejilla – ha sido estupendo~ - dijo un tanto sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado

-R-Ritsu.. ha s-sido perfecto. Gracias – le besó la frente y esperaron a que el agua se llenara hasta sus pechos tomando el baño como normalmente lo hacían. Esperaban que no se les hubiera hecho muy tarde para ir a la piscina, la dos habían perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, no sabían que hora era, y tenían aún que preparar cosas. Pero aunque llegasen tarde, o tuvieran que darse prisa, todo aquello había merecido la pena, ya que volvieron a compartir aquel momento tan importante juntas.


	12. Irresponsable

Llegaron todas a la piscina, Ritsu y Mio llegaron puntuales, y Yui, esta vez, llegó tarde, Mugi apareció con una sonrisa mas que feliz en su cara y Azusa también llegó a tiempo. Las chicas se saludaron y esperaron a que alguien llegase, nadie sabia quien era.

-Mugi-chan! No nos dices quien es?

-Esperad y veréis chicas

El teléfono móvil de la teclado de la banda sonó en ese mismo momento.

-Esperad un momento ahora vuelvo – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, alejándose de las demás para hablar por teléfono. Estuvo un rato hablando, se le notaba extraña.

Ritsu la miraba desde donde estaban todas con cara de detective buscando alguna pista, solo veía a Mugi hablando con alguien, más que feliz por el teléfono, nadie sabia de quien se trataba pero, parecía su cara de felicidad cuando hablaba con Mio, ese brillo en los ojos.

-Eh eh -empezó a susurrar la batería para llamar la atención de las demás – No creéis que Mugi esta actuando raro hablando con esa persona por teléfono? Quizás sea su novio.

-Ritsu deja de inventar cosas que no sabes...

-¿Ritsu-senpai tu crees?

-Azusa! -dijo Mio sorprendida al saber que a la pequeña también le interesaba el tema, quizás le interesara, Azusa sabia que ella y Ritsu estaban juntas, y la bajista sabia que las dos guitarristas estaban en secreto, quizás no querían que la teclado se sintiera sola y apartada.

-¿Tu crees Ricchan? - decía Yui con cara de sorprendida e interesada.

-Podría ser, la veo demasiado feliz y dijo que esperaba a alguien.

-¿Quien esperaba a quien Ricchan? - preguntó una voz amable y dulce a las espaldas de la baterista que dio un salto.

-Ehmm... Yo! Yo esperaba a Yui! - Ritsu se agarró a Yui que era la que tenia mas cerca y se abrazó a ella, a lo que Yui también la correspondió con un abrazo.

Una mirada pasó y observó a Ritsu, a quien le dio un escalofrío, Mio la miraba, con una cara extraña, no enfadada, pero si molesta, ella no se dio cuenta, y seguía abrazando a Yui y haciendo de las suyas con ella. Ritsu y Yui siempre se habían llevado genial y habían hecho locuras juntas, quizás porque se parecían demasiado.

-Bueno, podemos entrar ya, ya vendrá la persona a la que estamos esperando, llegara un poco tarde – dijo Mugi con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Yuhu! Entremos ya! - dijeron Ritsu y Yui al unisono.

Las dos morenas entraron después mirando a las otras como se tiraban a la piscina y empezaban a nadar dejando la ropa en cualquier sitio.

-Que cruz... -dijeron las otras al unisono también.

Todas se metieron en la piscina y estuvieron refrescándose un rato. Ritsu y Yui estaban todo el día nadando de aquí para allá, haciendo el tonto, tirándose de bomba, haciendo el pino en el fondo de la piscina, tocando el suelo por la zona honda etc. Las otras que ya estaban cansadas de tanta agua se salieron fuera y estuvieron charlando, pero la mirada inquieta de Mio no paraba de mirar hacia Ritsu, la que no se daba cuenta de nada jugando con su compañera guitarrista.

Las dos castañas se salieron de la piscina y empezaron a charlar con las demás de varios temas, sobre todo del tema, del novio de Sawa-chan.

-Creéis que este verano Sawa-chan tendrá novio?

-No sé, puede que se haya casado y no nos invite!

-Eso solo lo sabremos cuando la veamos, si esta feliz, podremos esperarnos lo peor

-Quizás no tenga novio, y tenga.. otra clase de pareja.. -decía Mugi sonriendo.

-Mugi no pienses cosas raras -decía Ritsu

-Jem Jem... - una tos se escuchó desde detrás de Ritsu, Mio la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ritsu ya lo tenia por costumbre, pero... aunque le dijera a Mugi que no pensara cosas raras, ella era la primera que estaba saliendo con otra chica...

-Eh.. etto... - Ritsu miró a Mio la que volvió la vista para volver a hablar del tema de Sawako y Ritsu lo dejo pasar, como si nada, pensaba que eso habría sido alguna las reacciones normales de su pareja.

-Pues si Sawa-chan se sacara novio...

-Es imposible eso Yui -decía Ritsu burlándose de la profesora una vez mas.

-Tú! ¿Como que imposible? - Una sombra le llego a Ritsu desde su espalda, la que miró hacia atrás viendo a una Sawa chan a la que le brillaban las gafas y tenia mirada diabólica en su rostro. Esa Sawako empezó a estirar las mejillas de Ritsu durante un rato dejando a la pobre batería en el suelo semi-inconsciente.

-Sawa-chan! Como has entrado? -dijeron todas sorprendidas menos Mugi-chan que sonreía a las demás chicas.

-La he invitado yo, era nuestra invitada de honor de hoy

-¿Tú? Tú la has invitado Mugi-chan?

-Si, hacia tiempo que no veíais.. digo, veíamos a nuestra profesora y la invité

-Vengo con hambre y cansada -decía la profesora dejándose caer en el árbol cerca de las chicas.

-¿Quieres un pastel? - ofreció la rubia

-Por supuesto – decía la mujer de las gafas, con mirada feliz hacia el pastel y la persona que lo sostenía. Tomo el pastel y se lo fue comiendo mientras todas la miraban con cara extraña y Mugi disimulaba algo de lo que Ritsu se dio cuenta.

-Sawa chan? Tienes novio ya? -pregunto Yui

-Que te importa?! - Contesto la profesora "soltera" a la alumna

-Woh! Sawa-chan a veces das miedo

-No me digáis Sawa-chan!

-Sawako sensei mejor? - pregunto una amable Mugi

-Eso esta mejor – le sonrió la profesora amablemente

-Sensei... -dijo Mio- Y como es que esta aquí hoy, aparte de que Mugi la haya invitado.

-Verás cuando te haces mayor, tienes unas responsabilidades, y cuando las cumples no viene mal un día de vacaciones con tus alumnas

-Yo también quiero crecer – murmuro la guitarrista castaña

-Yui! Miremos si has crecido o no! - dijo la baterista, las dos castañas se levantaron del suelo y Ritsu empezó a mirarle los pechos a Yui – Si.. Parece que si, has crecido -decía con mirada traviesa mientras afirmaba-

-Oh! Ricchan – la otra miraba también los pechos de la batería- parece que tu no...

-Ehhhh? Como que no? - se miró ella misma- Dime que he crecido! Yui! Dímelo! - refunfuñaba la otra-

-Solo lo sabremos de una manera – miro a Ricchan con mirada cómplice y levantaron una mano al aire- Vamos!

Cada una llevo una mano al pecho de la otra para comprobar si habían crecido. La bajista de la banda miraba la escena cada vez con el ceño mas fruncido, Azusa sin embargo no hacia mucho caso a las ocurrencias de las dos y Mugi las miraba feliz desviando a veces la mirada hacia su profesora.

-Yui-senpai, deberías de crecer mentalmente.

-Yosh! Azu-nyaaaaa intentare crecer también mentamente, comprare caramelos de menta lo prometo!

-Mentalmente, no mentamente Yui-senpai...

-Vale Azu nya! Ricchan! Celebremos que hemos crecido!

-Sii! Yosh! Abrazo del oso! - las dos se abrazaron como si de un oso se tratara y empezaron a saltar como unas locas en el césped

Alguna que otra mirada asesina cruzo con la de Ritsu que ignoraba por completo lo que pasaba, siempre había sido así con Yui así que, no veía el inconveniente en seguir siendo igual.

-Chicas... Creo que tengo que irme ya, Mugi-senpai, muchísimas gracias por invitarme – dijo Azusa levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas- Cuando empiecen las clases nos veremos, si no quedamos antes – Yui-senpai ¿Vienes?

-Claro Azu-nyaan! Yo te acompaño! -volvió la mirada hacia su compañera de travesuras- Ricchan! -la abrazó como si no fuera a verla en años- Cuidate! - decía con la mirada y sus ojos llorosos típicos del drama de Yui-

-No hace falta tanto dramatismo, me volverás a ver -decía Ritsu- pero... - la volvió a abrazar como antes- Yui prometeme que volverás!

-Lo prometo Ricchan! -decía la otra cogiéndole de las manos

Las dos guitarristas se despidieron de las demás chicas y la profesora, que estaban en un momento creo que incomodo, la profesora tenia un trato mas amable con la teclado de la banda y Mio se llevó todo el día cruzada de brazos, mirando a Ritsu que ahora se acercaba a Mugi chan contándole sus locuras. Al cabo de un rato cuando ya atardecía Sawa-chan se levanto de repente.

-Tsumugi, tengo que partir! Mañana me queda mucho trabajo pendiente, si quieres, puedo acercarte en mi coche, así no harás venir a recogerte.

-Mmm.. chicas.. -dijo Mugi mirando a las otras dos

-Dime Mugi -decía Mio con tono serio

-¿Os importa que me vaya en coche con Sawako-sensei?

-Oh.. Claro que no, YO ya me iba para MI casa – dijo Mio en un tono amable poniendo énfasis en aquellas dos palabras mientras soltaba una mirada a Ritsu la que no se daba cuenta de nada.- Me voy a ir ya, Gracias por la invitación Mugi-chan, Ya nos vemos en la escuela chicas – La bajista siguió el paso hacia delante sin esperar a la batería

-Eeh Mio esperaa! - decía la castaña cogiendo sus cosas y corriendo detrás de Mio- Ya nos vemos Mugi-chan Sawa-chan! - despidiéndose de las chicas mientras corre detrás de la bajista que aligera el paso

Pasa el camino en silencio, no hablan ninguna de las dos, Ritsu no sabe lo que pasa, aunque si nota el enfado de Mio, pero no sabia la razón, ni se la imaginaba, pero tenia miedo de decir algo y estropear más la situación. Mio iba delante con paso ligero y decidido hasta su casa, parecía bien enfadada, y no quería mirar atrás, no sabia ni ella misma lo que le pasaba, no lo entendía.

Llegaron a casa de Mio y ésta se dispuso a abrir la puerta sin mirar a Ritsu en ningún momento.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-A mi que me va a pasar Ritsu?

-M-Mio... No he hecho nada para que te enfades

-Claro que no. - sabia que Ritsu no había hecho nada, que todo era su culpa y culpa de su inseguridad

-Oh vamos Mio...

-No, no Ritsu, Te comportas tal y como si no pasara nada.

-¿Pero que he hecho? Sólo he estado con Yui haciendo locuras y no te he bromeado ni una sola vez

-Pues sigue bromeando con Yui! - gritó la bajista sonrojada con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos hacia abajo apretando sus puños.

-¿Estas celosa porque abracé y toqué el pecho de Yui? - dijo la baterista sonriendo y acusando a Mio, sin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto- Oh vamos, no te enceles, esto también te lo hago a ti... - miró y se aseguró que no había nadie a su alrededor y arrinconó a la bajista contra la pared tocando sus pechos con las dos manos.

-Ritsu! - apartó sus manos y luego la aparto a ella- No intentes arreglarlo todo así, como si no pasara nada! Tomate las cosas mas en serio! Ya sabes que no soporto la irresponsabilidad!

-Como si no me las tomara en serio...

-¡No se nota que hagas nada por tomarte en serio nada! - refiriéndose a los deberes que ella tuvo que ayudarle a hacer, a las practicas que tuvo que obligarla también a llevarlas a cabo, al no madrugar y levantarse tardísimo, y también al ser tan cariñosa con las demás, sabiendo que ella tenia miedo a perderle, odiaba reconocerlo, estaba celosa, y estaba desahogando sus celos gritandole a ella, pagandolo con Ritsu, aunque la excusaba eso de que tenia parte de la razón.

-E-entiendo.. - La baterista sabia por su parte, que era verdad que no se tomaba en serio las cosas, pero al final terminaba haciéndolas, y se esforzaba en ellas, sobre todo, se esforzaba en su relación con Mio, en hacerla feliz, y disfrutar con ella, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente. La castaña bajó su cabeza dejando caer su pelo que no se encontraba en ese momento recogido con su diadema, tapándose la cara y ocultando las dos lagrimas que cayeron por sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños, para intentar no llorar más, dio media vuelta, y volvió un poco su cara – N-Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para ti... - susurró en voz baja antes de irse a paso ligero con su bolsa de la playa colgando de su hombro.

Mio se quedó paralizada, pero su enfado podía más que ver a Ritsu de aquella manera ¿o no? Entró en su casa cerrando la puerta tras su paso con gran fuerza, y se tiró en el sofá. No sabia ya ni lo que le había gritado a Ritsu, pero jamás la había visto así, para que mentir, creyó ver una lagrima caer por su rostro, y ella nunca había visto a Ritsu llorar de esa manera, nunca había hecho llorar a Ritsu en serio. Ya sabia que la batería era así de bromista con Yui, sabia que tenían confianza, y se parecían demasiado en tal modo, porque ahora se comportaba así? Jamás había sido así, no le había importado aquel comportamiento, aunque, si bien lo pensaba, era la primera vez que Ritsu se comportaba así con Yui desde que estaba con ella. Realmente estaba celosa, tenia miedo de perder a su batería, y por ser una cabezota y a veces orgullosa con ella, la había hecho llorar. Suspiró varias veces, pensó en ir a buscarla, pero ¿a donde habría ido? ¿Como hablarle? Y si no se reconciliaban ¿Como seguiría el club de Música con la bajista y la baterista sin esa relación que hacia que todo sonara bien?

-R-Ritsu... -miró el reloj, estaba atereciendo,

Ritsu estaba ahora sentada en el banco en un parque, estaba pensando que a donde iría, si Mio no la quería ni ver, o quizás estaba exagerando, Mio estaba enfadadísima con ella, y no podía volver allí como si nada , estaba atardeciendo aún más y sería extraño volver a su casa sin explicación, sus padres le preguntarían, seguro, o quizás no. Se encontraba tan deprimida, que ni siquiera veía a las personas que pasaban por el parque, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus lagrimas solo brotaban de sus ojos cuando Mio le pegaba y le dolía su cabeza, o intentaba engañarla con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, ella siempre había sido la persona a la que no le pega estar triste, siempre bromeando con Yui, asustando a Mio, ¿porque ahora tenia Mio que decirle esas cosas? Quizás era una irresponsable, pero, respecto a Mio, se lo estaba dando todo, todo lo que tenia, se lo daba, a pesar de ser una egoísta con el dinero, e incluso controlaba sus celos hacia Azusa. Sólo pensaba, que todo no era suficiente, era no llegaba a las suelas de los zapatos de Mio, y se merecía a alguien mas responsable, como Nodoka, a alguien que no la hiciera tener quebraderos de cabeza.. Alguien que no fuese una irresponsable. De todo aquello venía el miedo a perderle. Ahora miraba a la gente que estaba en el parque, vio una pareja en otro banco cercano dando de comer, como aquel día ellas dos, sería estupendo volver a estar así, quizás tuviera solución, pero ahora no la veía, sabía que su amor por la bajista podría superar cualquier situación, pero ella, ¿De verdad ella era tan importante como para que la bajista la quisiese?

Se estaba haciendo de noche, solo podía ver como oscurecía y encendían las farolas del parque.. Tendría que volver a casa de Mio pero ¿Como llamar a la puerta? Anduvo hasta la casa de la bajista, a paso lento y se quedo por los alrededores, empezó a soplar el viento y tenia frio por estar vestida tan de verano, no sabia que hacer.. las luces del salón de Mio estaban encendidas, seguro que se encontraría allí viendo la televisión. Maldita sea...

-M-Mio... - susurró de nuevo su nombre y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer- Tenia autentico miedo de verla, ¿Y si la dejaba? Siempre había tenido miedo en perderla, pero también tenia la seguridad de que siempre estaría ahí, era algo confuso y extraño. Todo lo que hicieron esa tarde en la ducha... todo lo que habían hecho estas vacaciones, duró nada, el simple hecho de hacerse a la idea de perderle, la atormentaba. - Mi-Mio... - estaba parada enfrente de su puerta sin saber que hacer, solo miraba hacia abajo y apretaba sus puños. Escuchó un ruido, de una puerta, que se abría, era la que tenia justo en las narices, pero como se dio cuenta ella de que se encontraba en la puerta, no podía mirar adelante, solo lloraba.

-R-Ritsu... ¿Q-Que haces aquí? - Mio no sabia que más decir, ni que palabra articular. Sólo estaba igual que antes, empezó a notar como la batería hacia el amago de salir corriendo, pero esta vez reaccionó a tiempo y le tiró del brazo, abrazándola y apretando la cabeza de Ritsu contra su hombro.- R-Ritsu.. Iba a ir a buscarte – notaba como su ropa estaba siendo mojada por las lagrimas de la baterista, que no paraba de dar respingos en sus brazos. - Aunque seas una irresponsable... yo...

-Y-Yo.. p-p-p-per-perdo – Ritsu no podía hablar apenas, seguía con su llanto y sus respingos intentando vocalizar y decir lo que pretendía- Yo, p-perdoname Mio, s-seré mas responsable, m-me portare mejor, n-no b-bromeare c-con Yui.

-Idiota, la culpa es mía, seas una irresponsable, y una bromista, me enamore de ti por como eres, no tengo que intentar cambiarte, por muchas veces que me pongas de mal humor, esta vez la culpa la tengo yo, mi inseguridad, me hizo pensar que me cambiarias por Yui, que te perdería, y casi te pierdo...- a Mio se le empezaron a poner llorosos sus ojos, dejando escapar dos lagrimas y abrazando fuerte a la castaña-Vamos adentro anda... - la llevo hacia dentro de la casa y entonces allí la abrazó de nuevo besandola en los labios y mirándola a sus llorosos ojos castaños se sonrojó y dijo- Perdoname tu a mi, Te quiero Ritsu.

-M-Mio... - su llanto se alivio y sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre mirando a la bajista feliz de volver a estar con ella de nuevo- Y-Yo ta-ta-también te quiero – se dejó caer en el hombro de la morena y la abrazó fuerte, como si hacer menos fuerza haría que Mio se fuese de su lado, abrazándola, para convencerse de que su mayor miedo no fuera a pasar nunca, convenciéndose y asegurándose de que aquella relación duraría por siempre y para siempre.


	13. El probador

Aquel día por la mañana Mio se despertó con Ritsu durmiendo a su lado mientras babeaba. Se levantó silenciosamente y le dio un beso en la frente a su baterista, bajó y preparó el desayuno para las dos, preparó el desayuno favorito de Ritsu, en parte para disculparse de lo del día anterior, al terminar de prepararlo fue al piso de arriba, entrando en su cuarto y avisando a la castaña con cariño.

-Ritsu...

-Mmm

-Ritsu...

-Ahmm – seguía haciendo ruidos indescriptibles acabando con la paciencia de la bajista que la intentaba despertar suavemente y sin ningun sobresalto.

-Ritsu..

-Nhg...

-RITSU!

En ese momento la baterista dio un salto con el que cayó hacia atrás chocandose con la pared y haciendose daño en la cabeza.

-¿Porque me despiertas asi?! - decia alterada la baterista

-Ya te habia llamado tres veces y no despertabas y tenia que despertarte para que desayunaras.. - la bajista se sonrojo y miró hacia el suelo susurrando bajo- T-Te he pre-preparado t-tu desayuno favorito

-Ehm... - los ojos de Ritsu brillaron con fuerza, le encantaba lo que en pocas ocasiones Mio cocinaba, y más si era su desayuno favorito – Mio! - La batería se le tiró encima haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo – Gracias – decia con una sonrisa, al parecer olvido lo que pasó ayer, no queria darle importancia, queria estar feliz, como siempre lo estaba, y estar con ella era lo mas feliz que podia pasarle. Le dio a la morena un beso en los labios tierno y lleno de cariño y luego volvió a susurrarle otro "Gracias" que apenas llego a los oidos de la otra.

-Sabes que no tie-tienes que agradecermelo – a Mio le temblaba la voz, todavia seguia poniendose nerviosa y se sonrojaba cada vez que la tenia cerca, era cálido tenerla cerca, a pesar del ahogado calor del verano, queria permanecer asi siempre si fuera posible, pero el desayuno las esperaba y si seguian asi tendrian que tomarselo frio – Vamos, que se enfria y no te voy a preparar otro aunque me lo pidieses de rodillas y lo sabes.

-Vale! Vamos! - se levantó energicamente, propio de ella. Mio la observaba mientras pensaba, sobre lo de ayer, la Ritsu de ayer era tan distinta, al recordar las mejillas de su batería empapadas por sus lágrimas la hacía sentirse culpable, pero al igual que Ritsu no debía recordar ese momento, y quedarse con lo bueno, y es que, a pesar del enfado y el disgusto, las dos volvieron a la otra disculpandose y reconciliandose arreglando y hablando las cosas como se debía aunque faltasen las palabras.

Se levantaron las dos del suelo y fueron a desayunar mientras que desayunaban hacian planes para aquel dia, querian quedar a solas, Ritsu propuso ir a la tienda de videojuegos y recreativos, y Mio cedió ante ello pero si antes iban de compras.

-Pero si vamos de compras no me quedara dinero para los recreativos – decia Ritsu con dos lagrimillas de cocodrilo escapando de sus ojos.

-Pues gasta menos dinero en los recreativos, y lo administras como es debido para poder comprar tambien otras cosas

-Mio sabes que tener dinero me puede y lo gastaré en lo primero que vea – decia Ritsu con decisión como si lo que dijese fuera lo acertado y lo correcto.

-No si el dinero tuyo lo tengo yo – le dedicó una mirada de victoria a la castaña que caía rendida ante el primer Round de la batalla

-Vale, mi dinero lo llevarás tú – decia con fastidio y resignación.

-Pues vamos a prepararnos que tenemos aún que practicar, que estos días no hemos hecho nada

-Mioooo! hace mucha calor para practicar – lloraba y suplicaba Ritsu haciendo pucheros como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-No me valen escusas, aparte, yo tambien tengo calor

-Jujuju que tienes calor? - la miraba burlonamente pensando por el camino incorrecto de la frase.

-Ritsu! - Mio se acercó a Ritsu rápidamente asestándole un golpe en la cabeza como siempre, esta vez Mio estaba roja como si de un tomate se tratase, intentando mantener la calma con su pareja, a veces era realmente difícil, pero otras, recordaba que esa manera de ser era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

Tuvieron que practicar toda la mañana, entre descanso y descanso en el que la batería caía rendida ante la calor.

-P-Porque me haces practicar con esta calor? Voy a perder tantos kilos que me quedaré seca.

-Ehm – al escuchar la palabra "kilos" la morena dio un respingo e intentó disimular el porque practicaba, y encima con ropa no tan veraniega puesta, la verdadera razón por la que practicaba era porque queria perder peso.

-Mio... - la batería se dio cuenta de la reacción - ¿Lo has hecho para perder peso verdad?

-Ehm... N-No Ritsu! P-Pero que cosas dices!

La baterista dejo las baquetas en un tambor y se acerco a ella por detrás poniendo las manos en su vientre y subiendolas lentamente.

-No me mientas – decia con tono travieso al oido de la otra – Pero si eres perfecta...

-Pe-Pero – la bajista carraspeó y dijo en voz casi inaudible – He ganado peso...

-¿Has ganado peso?

-No lo digas tan normal! No hago ejercicio y es normal que quiera adelgazar algo

-Ahm... - la batería dejo escapar otra de sus sonrisas con intenciones traviesas y le recordó a Mio en un susurro - ¿Entonces el ejercicio que haces conmigo?

La bajista estuvo unos segundos en shock asimilando las palabras y luego el color rojizo en su cara descubrió sus pensamientos – ¡ESO NO ES EJERCICIO! - chilló con una voz mas aguda volviendose para mirar a Ritsu e intentando mantener la calma, a veces le daban ganas de callarla a golpes, pero era porque conseguía acabar con su paciencia.

-Mio, me referia a nadar en la piscina de Mugi – decía Ritsu corrigiendo y dejando a la otra como una pervertida e intentando quedar ella como la buena e inocente

-No me disimules ahora! - le dio otro golpe en la cabeza

-Que clamorosa eres a veces... – decia con tono burlón de nuevo y con dos lagrimas que salian debido al dolor del golpe

-Calla!

Las dos chicas se prepararon a tiempo, sólo faltaba encontrar la cartera de Ritsu que se había perdido por algún sitio, y aún tenían que coger el Bus para llegar al centro

-¿Donde esta mi cartera?

-Donde la dejaste – decía Mio mientras buscaba en su habitación y Ritsu se paseaba por el pasillo preguntando una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Voy a buscar abajo Mio!

-Vale... - seguía buscando por debajo de la cama, encima de la estantería, en la mochila de Ritsu, pero no había manera de encontrarla, si fuera un poco más ordenada, aunque ella no era la mas indicada para decirlo respecto a la habitación, Ritsu trataba la habitación de Mio como si fuese la suya propia y entre las dos tenían bastante desorden. Al fin a la bajista le pareció verla en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, al fondo, era el cajón de las braguitas de Mio – Cuando baje se entera – se decía Mio a sí misma, abrió la cartera para asegurarse de que tenía el dinero necesario, encontrando un papel doblado en el apartado de los billetes. Mio cogió el papel con curiosidad y lo desdobló para leer lo que ponía. Era la lista de la compra de hace dos meses, pero detrás había otro mucho más cuidado, y mas perfectamente doblado. Empezó a leer... era su letra, su propia letra, era la letra de la canción que escribió hace mucho tiempo para su batería, inspirada en ella obviamente, aquel día de invierno, en el que dejó la letra en su buzón, Ritsu tuvo una reacción extraña al enterarse que era una letra suya, probablemente pensaría que era una carta de amor o cualquier otra cosa, y en realidad no se equivocaba demasiado. La hizo feliz el hecho de que Ritsu guardara eso todavía ahí, volvió a leer la primera estrofa..

"No importa que los dias de inviernos sean frios, estoy feliz,

cuando veo que tu blanca respiracion se dibuja mientras corres

pienso que tu peinado te queda tan bien

pero quiero verte con tu flequillo suelto"

-Ritsu... - susurró bajo

-¿Que la encontraste? - decía una Ritsu que estaba mirando lo que Mio tenia en las manos, al darse cuenta de que era aquello lo cogió rapidamente- E-Eh Q-Que hacias con esto?

-Estaba en tu cartera...

-M-Mio! - decia con fastidio escondiendo la carta detras suya

-Ya la he leido idiota!

-E-Eh – se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado poniendo morritos con los mofletes inchados como un pez globo– E-Es que se coló ahí y no se de donde salío, pensé que...

-Todavia la guardas – decia Mio sonrojada

-S-Sí..

-Lo escribí pensando en ti -mirando el pelo de Ritsu que ahora se encontraba con la pasada llevó la mano hasta ésta y la quitó – Tenía ganas de verte con tu flequillo suelto, aunque ya te haya visto...

-N-No pensé nunca qu-que la escribieras pensando en mí. Pero era tuya, y la guardé...

-Sólo podía hablar de un flequillo, y ese es el tuyo Ritsu.. Queria que tu leyeses esto primero, te lo escribí y luego dije que era una canción, pero... plasmé mis verdaderos sentimientos sin darme cuenta- le devolvió la pasada a Ritsu para ponersela de nuevo pero la mano de ésta la detuvo.

-Hoy me verás con el flequillo suelto durante todo el día – sonrió y se sonrojó un poco mientras alzaba su brazo y lo llevaba hasta su nuca rascandosela intentando darle poca importancia.

-R-Ritsu – se sonrojó mirandola de reojo desde abajo y se acercó a ella poniendo las dos manos en las mejillas de ésta y besandola con cariño.

Dos miradas brillantes y dos sonrisas aún mas relucientes se cruzaron en aquel momento junto con unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de la castaña y unas bastante coloreadas de rojo de la morena. La castaña tomó de la mano a la otra haciendole el gesto de que tenian que irse, o no llegarian a coger el bus.

Las dos chicas bajaron y aligeraron el paso para llegar a tiempo a la parada, al parecer llegaron 5 minutos antes de lo previsto y se sentaron a esperar a que el bus llegara. Subieron y se sentaron estando todo el camino con la música puesta escuchando "The Who" en los auriculares que compartían. Bajaron en el centro comercial y emprendieron la busca de ropa para las dos.

Entraron en la primera tienda a su derecha y vieron un escaparate lleno de ropa al estilo de Mio, como si de una fuerza estraña Mio no pudo resistirse al entrar en la tienda y mirar por los diversos estantes y percheros llenos de ropa, mirando todo lo que a sus ojos le resultaba interesante Ritsu estaba casi ahogada con toda la ropa que tenia, aguantando el peso de cada pantalon y cada camiseta, mientras que Mio cogia prendas sin parar, parecian la tipica pareja de compras.

-etto...Mio-mirando la cantidad de ropa que tiene entre brazos-piensas comprar toda esta cantidad de ropa?-le pregunta esperando que la bajista no este tan sumida en tu tarea de recolectar ropa

-No, no la voy a comprar, solo nos la vamos a probar

-Nos? Mio alguna de estas ropas no me quedan bien, la mayoria, tu eres mas alta que yo y no creo que los pantalones me queden bien. Aparte! Esto no me gusta! - decia mientras cogia una de las camisetas que cogió Mio, era un conjunto de pijama con conejitos dibujados - De verdad piensas comprarte esto? - se fue como pudo hacia los camisones, algunos de ellos bastante sexys - Porque no te compras esos? -decia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa traviesa

Mirando el camison que tiene Ritsu entre sus manos mientras se sonroja-Ri-Ri-Ritsu!-intentando hablar con normalidad y reprimiendo las ganas de golpear- Bakka e-eso es de-demasiado atrevido.- sin poder evitarlo se imagina con ello puesto y pronto cierra los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro quitandose esa idea de la mente e intenta cambiar de tema- Los pantalones no te te serviran pero las camisetas y las blusas si puede que te sirvan.

-Tienes mas pechos que yo -echo la vista hacia sus pechos- a mi me quedarian grandes de ahi - volvio a mirar los pechos de Mio- Tengo razon si. Deja de poner excusas Mio - le echó una mirada acusadora y resopló por el peso de toda la ropa que sostenia- Pruebate esto ya, mis brazos no pueden mas

Incha los mofletes resignada- De acuerdo, vamos al probador - Mirando hacia los probadores y acercandose a ver si hay alguno libre – Corre! ahi hay uno libre! -corriendo a hacia el probador para que no se les adelante nadie.

-Entro yo tambien? - decia Ritsu mirando por un lado del monton de ropa casi ni se le veia la cara. y no habia ningun sitio donde poner la ropa, ni siquiera un perchero en condiciones, mirando el que tenia aquel probador estaba roto y solo tenia uno arreglado.

Mirando el poco mantenimiendo del probador- buenoo entra-la deja pasar primero

Entra y se queda esperando a que Mio entre en él - A ver que te pruebas primero y espero que luego te decidas de todo este monton - decia mientras miraba a Mio quien se empezaba a quitar su camiseta vuelta de espaldas, quedandose la castaña embobada mirando su espalda y su pelo caer en ella- M-Mi-Mio - se sonrojo notablemente, le parecia tan provocativa en aquel momento, y eso que solo se estaba probando ropa, se escondio detras del monton de ropa pero no pudo evitar volver a mirarla de reojo.

¿Como podria aguantar ver a su pareja cambiarse de ropa sin que le controlaran los impulsos que normalmente la hacian actuar?... ¿Como?


	14. El probador Parte 2

A Mio el corazon no paraba de palpitarla a un ritmo acelerado la sistuacion le parecia tan vergonzosa y tonta, tan familiar y al mismo tiempo excitante que hubo parte en su ser que se hallaba sonrojado, por la verguenza del momento y por la que generalmente siente sus movimientos se ralentizaron.

Se dio cuenta que Mio estaba quitandose la ropa mas lentamente que de costumbre, pero intentando no mirar, ya era imposible, a medida que Mio ralentizaba el ritmo, Ritsu se sentia aun mas tentada que antes, y porque le pasaba eso ahi en el probador? Ya tenia tiempo de verla desvestirse en su casa... o no.. ahora que lo pensaba no la habia visto desvestirse de aquella manera que aunque fuera tan normal, le parecia bastante provocativa por parte de la bajista- M-Mio...

-eh?- Gira la cabeza de forma inocente que se reflejaba en su rostro- di-dime Ritsu?- viendo en Ritsu algo extraño algo que pocas veces ha tenido oportunidad de ver

No sabia que decir, estaba completamente atascada, queria resistirse pero, aquello... era imposible. Dejo caer la ropa en el suelo del probador y abrazó a Mio por detras acariciando su vientre y echando su aliento en su hombro-

-Ri-ritsu...- empieza a suspirar por las caricias de sus amada- qu-que haces?- sin poder mover los brazos por el abrazo - a-aqui n-no...- su mente le decia que en ese lugar y en ese momento no, pero su cuerpo la tracionaba.

-M-Mio.. no hago nada... solo... - siguió acariciando con suavidad el vientre de la bajista empezando a besar su cuello cariñosamente- solo.. que.. - dió un mordisco travieso en su oreja- no puedo resistirme... -se sonrojó y volvió a acariciar el cuello de la morena con su aliento, mientras subia una mano hacia su sujetador lentamente-

-Pero...mmm - Gime y de inmediato se tapa la boca avergonzada y esperando no ser oida por nadie ni por siquiera su amada castaña.

Escuchó el gemido de sus labios y sonrió con cierto deje de travesura- Pero que?... -Siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Mio sin cortarse, pero no quería pasarse, solo divertirse, un probador no era sitio para hacer aquello, y Mio no era una pervertida, ella quizás un poco juguetona. Se le paso una idea que parecía inocente y a la vez divertida y se acercó al oído de la morena susurrándole- ¿Que te parece si juego a quitarte la ropa? Y luego tu te pruebas la nueva... así hasta que te la pruebes toda... -mirando el montón de ropa que había dejado de reojo, sabia que ese juego tardaría en terminar, por eso quizás lo propuso.

-P-Pero... Ritsu hay mucha gente fuera, y si nos escuchan...- No queria hacer tales cosas, pero su cuerpo la controlaba y le decia que si, las caricias de Ritsu la hacian enloquecer, estaba pensando en si darle un golpe a Ritsu para que la dejase o en seguir con aquello, de esas dos opciones, ¿Cual? Sintió mas caricias por su cuerpo, por los hombros la cintura, la espalda, y de nuevo el vientre, Ritsu estaba siendo totalmente delicada con aquellas caricias que por su personalidad no le pegaban en absoluto... Esas caricias que hicieron que se decantara por la segunda opción, seguir con aquel juego y que Ritsu le quitase la ropa lentamente.

-No nos escucharan, y aparte no es nada malo – la castaña no se lo pensó dos veces y llevo las manos hacia la correa del pantalón de Mio y empezó a desabrocharla mientras la besaba por el cuello

-R-Ritsu a-aqui n-no... -la bajista por un momento se olvido de que aquello era un juego, penso que la batería estaba pensando en aquello de nuevo y llevo las manos hacia las manos de la otra, sujetandolas y evitando que quitase mas de aquel pantalon.

-Mio... no haremos nada.. solo te quitare la ropa para que te la puedas probar... - al notar que ya la morena no le sujetaba las manos por sus palabras, bajo los pantalones mientras la besaba por la espalda y dio un travieso mordisco a las pantis de Mio estirando de ellas para ponerla nerviosa, le quito el pantalon y lo colgo en la unica percha que quedaba libre- Bien ya puedes... - se alejo de ella y le sonrio esperando a que Mio se pusiese una camisa y un pantalon de los muchos que habia cogido- Genial Mio t-te que da genial – decia Ritsu atonita mirandola mientras la otra se miraba en el espejo sonrojada.

-T-Tu c-crees R-Ritsu? - ella se miraba de vez en cuando, la camiseta era de tirantes blanca con un dibujo de un Bajo que le quedaba bastante bien, y le hacian resaltar los pechos, lo que la hacia aun mas sexy- Y-yo creo que es d-demasiado provocativa l-la camiseta... -los pantalones eran simples tejanos azules que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, pero aquella camiseta, Mio no hacia mas que mirar y pensar, si llevaba eso, e iba asi... quizas llamaria la atención y ella no queria eso bajo ningun concepto, pero tambien queria verse bien, para ella y para Ritsu.

-Si, Mio te queda perfecta.. me costara trabajo quitartela – le decia con una sonrisilla y una mirada que tenia un toque de perversión.

-Idiota! - se sonrojó hasta tener la cara como un tomate dandole a Ritsu en toda la cara una bofetada con la mano abierta

-Eso duele Mio – decia con la marca de la mano de la bajista en su cara – bien... vayamos a por otra... - Ritsu volvio a repetir lo mismo, quitandole la camisa poco a poco besandola por la clavicula y entre sus pechos bajando hasta el vientre para quitarle ese tejano. Mio por otra parte estaba totalmente sonrojada dejada caer en la pared del probador y mirando de reojo a Ritsu mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Mio volvio a probarse varios pantalones y camisetas hasta que le pidio a Ritsu que podia hacerlo por si misma, aquel juego de Ritsu la provocaba demasiado, y no se sentia comoda en tal situacion, asi que saco a Ritsu del probador con un golpe en la cabeza, que se convirtieron en 2 cuando mientras que Mio se cambiaba de ropa otra vez Ritsu entro en silencio y le susurro al oido con voz de viejo pervertido.

-Que mal humor tienes Mio -decia la castaña desde el otro lado de la cortina acariciando su cabeza, que ya le dolia de los golpes que la otra le asestaba

-Tú te los buscas y lo sabes! - le regañaba la otra mientras se probaba el ultimo conjunto de ropa.

-Mio.. ahora iremos a los recreativos? - pregunto la batería ilusionada, ya con ganas de demostrar que era una campeona en ese ámbito a su pareja, aunque ya esta lo sabia, a Ritsu le encantaba alardear de las cosas que se le daban bien.

-Primero tendremos que comprarte algo a ti, necesitas ropa – decia esta vez Mio saliendo del probador con ropa en los dos brazos, en el izquierdo llevaba la ropa que se iba a comprar en el derecho la que no.

-Mio! No te vas a comprar esa camiseta? - viendo como Mio llevaba en el brazo izquierdo la camiseta blanca con el bajo estampado.

-Si, aquí llevo la que me comprare

-Es verdad que eres zurda! - exclamo en la tienda haciendo que todas las miradas se volviesen hacia ellas, Mio bajo la mirada y se puso roja como un tomate dandole la ropa que se iba a comprar a Ritsu y dejando las otras en sus respectivas perchas a la velocidad del viento.

-Paga tú – le susurró a la castaña antes de irse dejandole su cartera en las manos, al parecer incluso le daba vergüenza comprar toda aquella ropa, salieron de la tienda y la que cargaba las bolsas era Ritsu, mientras Mio buscaba mas tiendas o le preguntaba a Ritsu en cual queria entrar, cosa que se hizo imposible, a Ritsu se le metio en la cabeza ir a los recreativos hasta que vio una sudadera en un escaparate, era naranja con capucha y bastante ancha, se fue directa hacia ella con un brillo en sus ojos, Mio solamente mirarla sabia que esa prenda le habia gustado mucho a Ritsu..

-Entramos? - le sonrió Mio mientras la miraba.

-Vale! Entra tu primero – viendo que Mio no se decidia a entrar la primera la empujo hasta el interior de la tienda y se dispusieron a buscar aquella sudadera, la talla y su precio.

-Ritsu esta aquí... pero... -cogio la etiqueta volviendo a mirar el precio, creo que Ritsu no se podia permitir aquello y menos queriendo guardar para los juegos recreativos

La castaña se acerco a ella y miro la etiqueta, era justo el dinero que llevaba encima, le sobrarian como mucho para una partida a algun juego, pero aquella sudadera le gustaba demasiado se quedo un rato pensando- Bien! Vamonos! - dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta de aquella tienda sin mirar aquella sudadera, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a dar dos pasos una fuerza la echo hacia atrás y la hizo quedarse en aquel sitio

-Pruebatela – decia una sonrojada Mio mirando hacia otro lado intentando no cruzar una mirada con aquella castaña – s-seguro qu-que te qu-queda genial... y q-quiero v-verte con ella puesta...

-Mio... - Miro a la morena sonriente, cuando queria, a pesar de todos los golpes que recibia de ella, podia ser la persona más adorable, pero eso era una palabra demasiado cursi para que salieran de los labios de la batería. Cogió la sudadera y agarró la mano de Mio tirando de ella hasta el probador, dejando a Mio fuera, se quito su camiseta y se puso la sudadera. Que calor... estaban en verano y se estaba probando una sudadera, aun asi, era verano, y su precio a pesar de haber bajado seguia siendo elevado, pero le quedaba perfectamente, echo a un lado las cortinas y sonreia a Mio con aquella sudadera naranja chillón casi fluorescente, con una mano en su nuca, algo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada - ¿Que tal me queda? - decia desviando la mirada.

-R-Ritsu... - Miro a Ritsu de arriba hacia abajo, aquella sudadera y aquel estilo de pelo con su flequillo suelto dejaron a Mio sin palabras, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, y trago saliva para intentar vocalizar y decir algo – T-tú... - aquella chica tan estruendosa, tan energetica, parecia brillar como siempre quiso hacerlo, nunca se habia fijado en lo perfecta que era su batería, a pesar de que ella siempre le estaba diciendo "Eres perfecta" la bajista nunca se habia fijado en que, la batería lo era, su pelo castaño con el flequillo suelto y sus ojos castaños claros, casi ambarinos, aquel cuerpo que disimulaba su delgadez poniendose camisetas anchas, siempre habia sabido que aquel estilo le quedaba bien, pero jamas la habia visto tan hermosa, a pesar de vestir tan normal y simple.- Estas... p-p-perfe-perfecta...

-¿De v-verdad? - preguntaba la recien sonrojada por el comentario de su pareja

-En serio...

-Vale, Me alegro! - dijo la bateria volviendose a adentrar en el probador, quitandose aquella sudadera con gran pena y dandosela a Mio sacando el brazo por el probador y susurrando- llevala a su sitio... - con un tono bastante serio, le daba bastante pena dejar aquella prenda alli, aparte en pocas ocasiones vio a Mio mirandola con aquellos ojos y muchas menos escucho aquellas palabras que la sonrojaban y la hacian sentirse al menos un poco mas digna de estar con aquella belleza de pelo largo y moreno y ojos grisaceos preciosos.

Se volvio a poner su camiseta y cuando salió Mio ya no se encontraba en la tienda.. ¿Donde se habia metido? ¿Se estaria probando algo? Miro en el probador vecino pero estaba con la cortina a un lado y no habia nadie dentro y en los demas lo mismo, aquella tienda estaba vacia excepto por la dependienta que estaba ordenando unos pantalones cerca de la entrada. Salió de la tienda y vió a Mio sentada en uno de los bancos que habia por el centro del pasillo del centro comercial.

-Mio! Porque saliste de la tienda sin avisarme?

-R-Ritsu – decia con las bolsas de color blanco de la tienda en donde Mio se compro todo aquello y una bolsa de distinto color con el logo de la tienda de la que Ritsu acababa de salir.- T-Toma... E-es pa-para ti...

-Mio pe-pero... - Ritsu era una egoista con el dinero, si podia sacar dinero de alguna situacion lo sacaba sin duda, y Mio la habia invitado en muchas ocasiones a caprichos suyos, pero ahora que eran pareja aquel comportamiento caprichoso lo habia dejado a un lado, no queria que Mio le comprase cosas, queria que Mio estuviese a su lado siempre – N-No t-tenias... - aquel detalle por parte de la bajista la dejo casi sin palabras. En condiciones normales Ritsu le habria pedido a Mio el dinero que le faltase, pero aquella vez, Mio lo hizo sin pensarselo a pesar de su inseguridad- N-No tenias porque – miraba la bolsa con la sudadera dentro, estaba feliz pero se sentia una aprovechada.

-Vamos a los recreativos Ritsu – rompió el hielo la morena al ver que la otra quedo sin apenas palabras y dio media vuelta

-Espera.. - Ritsu agarro la mano de la bajista y la acercó a ella mirando hacia varios lados vigilando que no hubiera nadie alrededor le dio un beso a Mio susurrandole- Gracias... Ahora vamos! YOSH! - levantó el brazo energetica como siempre y guió a Mio hacia los recreativos.

Una vez alli, Ritsu intento alardear ante la maquina de pulsos, pero no le salió bastante bien la jugada, cosa que la fastidio, luego jugaron a un juego de pesca en el que Ritsu estuvo guiando las manos de Mio para ayudarla y enseñarla a jugar, tambien montaron en motos y se desafiaron a una carrera en la que la ganadora fue Mio por un pequeño accidente que tuvo la castaña con la pared

-Vamos ahora a la maquina aquella – señalando el fotomatón que habia alli en aquel recreativo, se acercaron a el, pero al parecer habia gente dentro,

Se metieron en la de al lado y estuvieron un rato echandose fotos Ritsu le pinto a Mio un bigote y Mio utilizo la venganza pintandole perilla y un bulto en la cabeza como los que le salian cuando le pegaba de verdad, estuvieron un rato riendose y viendo las fotos que cada vez eran mas divertidas, en el fotomatón vecino parecia que se reian mucho, las voces les resultaban familiares, pero no podia asegurar de quienes eran, Ritsu y Mio salieron de su fotomaton pero se quedaron por los alrededores, mirando de vez en cuando a aquel fotomatón con las dos voces que se las hacian familiares. Al abrirse la cortina salieron una rubia con unas gafas gigantes un traje del que nada mas verlo podria decirse que venia de buena familia, a su lado iba una mujer mas alta castaña con el pelo largo un gorro de pesca unas gafas y unas vestimentas rarisimas, y bastante agobiantes para estar en pleno verano.

Pasaron de largo un poco en tension al ver a la castaña y a la morena, se pusieron nerviosas y aligeraron el paso, pero Mio no era tonta, Ritsu se quedo mirando como un chico ganaba al juego de los pulsos y no se dio cuenta de aquella situación.

-Ritsu Ritsu! - la llamaba Mio tirandole de la camiseta.

-Dime dime ¿Que pasa?

-Aquellas dos son Mugi y Sawako! Acaban de salir del fotomaton las dos juntas, iban disfrazadas

-¿QUE? corre! - cogio la mano de Mio y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo detras de aquellas dos personas disfrazadas sospechosamente, no pararon hasta alcanzarlas y ponerse por delante de ellas para cortarles el paso.- Eh! Ustedes dos! - se puso Ritsu con los brazos abiertos en medio del pasillo delante de las dos, haciendo un gran escandalo que hizo que volvieran las miradas a lo que algo rapidamente salio corriendo llevandose a Ritsu y a Mio por delante hasta llevarlas a algun lugar donde no habia tanta gente. La castaña se quito el "disfraz" al igual que la rubia que llegaba un poco mas tarde a aquel sitio con paso tranquilo.

Ritsu al ver a la profesora sin gafas inmediatamente pregunto señalándola - ¿Quien eres tú? Su respuesta llego junto con unos pellizcos en las mejillas que la castaña del pelo largo le dio.- Sawa-chan sabia que eras tu, ¿Que hacéis las dos aquí hoy?

Mio se inquietó, ¿Que hacían una alumna y su profesora en un fotomatón y juntas? Se le pasaron todo tipo de ideas por la cabeza pero quería escuchar la explicación de aquellas dos personas.

-Veras Kotobuki-san necesitaba clases particulares y yo me he ofrecido voluntaria a dárselas como su tutora – decía la profesora intentando creerse su propia mentira, no se la creía ni ella, porque primeramente Mugi tenia unas notas estupendas, y segundamente ¿clases particulares en un fotomaton?

-Ah vale adiós! - decía Mio con una tensión en su espalda, esa sola explicación le valía para salir corriendo y no aparecer mas por alli, pero Ritsu tiró de Mio hacia ella acercándola de nuevo a la escena sin tiempo de que huyera.

-Mio, no hay que creerlas tan fácilmente, mira la cara de Sawa-chan

-No me llames Sawa-chan – le decía la profesora con mirada asesina asustando a la batería

-L-Lo si-siento, bueno, lo que decía, esto parece una cita de pareja – dijo subiendo el tono y señalándolas hasta que termino la frase, de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza esta vez se lo dio Sawako dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-V-Vale chicas – decía la tranquila y amable rubia que siempre las invitaba a té en el salón de música – Nuestra sensei y yo...

-Estábamos espiándoos a las dos – decía la profesora intentando cambiar el tema, sabiendo que Mugi les diría la verdadera razón por la que estaban juntas allí - ¿Como creeis que le sentara a vuestros padres si se enteran? En el instituto tampoco están permitidas las parejas, ya por algo es un instituto femenino... - decía esto sin pensar que ella era la primera que incumplía las normas de la institución.

En ese momento Ritsu, que ya se había levantado del suelo, agarro fuerte la mano de Mio y dijo con un tono serio, bastante formal y no propio de ella - Puede decirme todo lo que quiera como profesora, pero, jamás, me digan lo que me digan soltare esta mano, le parezca bien al instituto o no, les parezca bien a mis padres o no, y-yo q-q-quiero a Mio... - decia esto ultimo sonrojada y nerviosa, pero lo dijo con seguridad. En cambio la morena la escuchaba mientras temblaba, no era capaz de articular una palabra por lo que había escuchado, en parte la profesora tenia muchísima razón, pero Ritsu también.

En ese momento a Mugi chan le brillaban los ojos como a una niña pequeña cuando prueba algun dulce o helado por primera vez, se emociono con las palabras de la castaña, sabia que Ritsu era de decir pocas cosas así, y que las dijese para poder estar con Mio la emocionaba por completo.

-Profesora! No le diga nada a nuestros padres de momento, no sé como reaccionarían los mios – decia Mio esta vez con voz temblorosa. Sentía miedo, todo aquello que no quería que pasase se lo estaba recordando la profesora sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos ni los de Ritsu, ya le costaba el pensar que sus padres se opondrían seguro a aquello, para que ahora se las arreglase la profesora con oponerse ella, que también salia con una alumna, el separarse de Ritsu le provocaba que le doliera el pecho, como si su corazón se partiese en mil trozos, necesitaba a aquella castaña, mas que a nadie, sus ojos se humedecieron y su mano apretaba la de la batería con gran fuerza, como si fuese a escaparse, e incluso juraría que a la otra le dolía la mano, pero no quería soltarla.

-Mio – la llamo Ritsu haciendo que la mirase- No te preocupes por eso – le sonrio y seguidamente miro a la profesora- si no lo hace le diremos a todo el mundo lo de su pasado oscuro – decia sonriente- No Sawa-chan? - Ritsu no queria chantajearla con "si lo dice, diremos que Mugi y Sawako son pareja" sabia lo duro que era llevar una pareja en secreto y tambien sabia de antemano que la suya era mas complicada aun, una alumna de familia rica y una profesora, no seria aceptado por apenas nadie, pero ellas lo veian bien y lo apoyarian. Harian como si no supiesen nada, pero en el fondo sabian que Mugi era feliz asi, solo habia que mirarla y no debian de estropearlo.

-Bien, chicas, nos vamos – decía Mugi, la rubia también sabia que Ritsu y Mio se dieron cuenta, pero sabia que podía confiar en ellas, por lo que estaba tranquila, hablaría mas tarde con su profesora, o mas bien dicho pareja, para explicarle que Ritsu y Mio no dirían nada de aquello

-Hey Adiós a las dos Mugi! Sawa-chan!

-NO ME DIGAS SAWA-CHAN! - le dijo tirandole algo a la cara, era un bigote postizo, al parecer Sawako tenia mas trajes de los que parecía tener.

-Adios! - se despidieron Mio y Ritsu

-Adios chicas ya nos veremos otro dia – dijo Mugi relajada

Se despidieron y salieron del centro comercial, en todo el camino Mio estuvo callada, seguramente pensando en lo que la profesora dijo, tenia autenticas ganas de llorar, pero quería aguantarse por el camino, Ritsu lo sabia, pero también quería llegar a casa antes de que Mio explotase, delante de la gente no podrían hablar tranquilamente, las dos lo sabían.

Bajaron del bus y fueron andando hasta casa de Mio una vez entrar, como Ritsu sabia, Mio rompió a llorar abrazando a Ritsu, la que acariciaba su pelo y abrazaba su cintura.

-Mio... no pienses en ello, estaré contigo siempre...

-R-Ritsu.. - aquellas palabras la reconfortaban- N-No qu-quiero qu-que nos descubran... - El miedo podia con la morena, y las palabras de aquella profesora le hicieron recordar que no todo era perfecto en la relación con Ritsu, aquella relación, si se descubría podría ser o un perfecto cuento en el que los padres aceptaran, o una pesadilla que afrontarían siendo mas fuertes que los propios Romeo y Julieta.


	15. Cita con Yui-senpai

Empezo a sonar el telefono movil en un cuarto bastante desordenado, los libros tapaban todo el escritorio en el que el telefono se encontraba y una chica castaña se levantaba con aun bastante sueño intentando buscar el sonido del movil con su oido. Una vez supo donde se ubicaba el telefono, tiro los libros al suelo y descolgo la maquina.

-Yui! - decia una voz al otro lado del telefono bastante escandalizada, parecia que no era la primera vez que la castaña le volvia a hacer eso de tardar en cogerle el telefono

-Eh? Godzilla? - pregunto aun dormida al asustarse del grito de la chica que la habia llamado.

-Yui-senpai... soy yo Azusa... - decia la kouhai con un tono desganado y cansado, parecia como si la otra no reconociese su voz

-Oh! Azu-nya! Perdon, estaba durmiedo – dijo aquello ultimo dejando escapar un bostezo

-No me lo jures senpai

-Azu-nyaa te he dicho que no me llames senpai – decia la castaña con un tono cariñoso - puedes llamarme Yui simplemente

-Mmmm V-Vale.. B-Bueno, hoy vamos a quedar Yui-sen... Yui!

-Mmmm – la guitarrista puso una cara divertida y de repente se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que su kouhai queria quedar con ella, hacia tiempo que no estaban las dos a solas – Azu-Nyan! Ven a mi casa! Ui saldra con Jun y estamos solas! Podemos ver una pelicula

-Senpai, tu y yo solas? - la chica no pudo evitar pensar lo que no debia y su cara se tiño de un color rojo carmesí intentando no gritar tambien al telefono porque Yui no habia insinuado nada raro, solo ver una pelicula, ella no queria quedar como una pervertida- Vale, pues dentro de 1 hora estoy ahi!

-Valee Azu-nyan! Te quiero!

-Y-Y-Y yo a-a t-ti Y-Yui-s-s

-No me digas senpai! Hasta luego! -la castaña colgó el telefono y rapidamente bajó las escaleras hacia el salón viendo alli a Jun y a Ui viendo la televisión.

-Onee-chan! Ya estas despierta?

-Si! Hola Jun! No ibais a salir?

-Si bueno... Luego dentro de un rato.. -decia Jun que se estaba leyendo uno de los comics que Yui habia dejado la noche anterior en la mesa del comedor.

-Jun empezó a leer tus comics y se enganchó asi que tardaremos un poco mas, le quedan varios tomos.

-Ui! -abrazó a su hermana pequeña feliz y le pidió con tono lastimero- Uiii~ Tengo hambre~

-Onee-chan te he preparado la comida esta en la encimera de la cocina y en el refrigerador esta la botella de té frío que compre esta mañana

-Ui Arigatoo~ -decia la castaña acariciando la cara de su hermana con su cara y abrazandola fuerte- Voy a comer! - fue hacia el frigorifico y saco el té y acercandose a su comida empezó a comer mientras que Ui se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Jun.

Pasó un buen tiempo, cerca de una hora, y ya Yui estaba duchada, y preparandose en el cuarto de baño pensando como le quedaria mejor el pelo para su cita con Azusa, mientras Jun ya habia dejado los comics y esperaba a que Ui cogiera las ultimas cosas para ir a dar un paseo por el centro, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, Yui bajó las escaleras rápidamente, en efecto era Azusa que al ver a la hermana de Yui y a Jun abriendole la puerta se quedó bastante atonita.

-¿Azusa-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Etto... Había quedado con Yui... Yo.. Etto... - la morena no sabia que decir estaba totalmente sonrojada y estaba pensando si la habrian pillado o cualquier otra cosa

-Azu-nyaaan! - Yui sin ningun disimulo se hizo paso entre Jun y Ui y abrazo a Azusa como siempre habia hecho, sabia que si actuaba con normalidad su hermana no sospecharia nada.

-S-Senpai!

-Que de amor en el ambiente.. -dijo Jun en tono bromista a lo que su hermana Ui fruncio un poco el entrecejo pensando en que no deberia de haber dicho tal cosa.

-¿Qu-Que dices Jun? N-No digas estupideces!

-Jaja ¿Bueno y como tú por aquí Azusa? -la miro con una cara picara y traviesa y algo cotilla.

-Y-Yo quede con Yui-senpai para...

-Me va a enseñar guitarra – le dijo a las chicas- Azusa sabe cosas que yo no sé..

-Y tengo que enseñarle cosas para que la presentación del año que viene sea mejor que la de este año, porque Yui-senpai estaba un poco desconcentrada

-Azusa.. ¿Y tu guitarra?

-Practicaremos con Guitah! - se adelantó Yui a contestar

-Exactamente – parecia que el interrogatorio no terminaba, estaban preguntandole cosas que la ponian nerviosa, es como si sospecharan de lo suyo con su senpai, no queria que se supiese, aunque su relacción se descubriria al igual que la de Ritsu y Mio.

-Bueno Onee-chan yo ya me voy, ya hablamos esta tarde, Vamos Jun – Ui parecia un poco molesta por lo que Jun habia dicho, no queria que su hermana se separase de ella por encontrar un amor, no queria que su hermana la dejase sola nunca, y le aterrorizaba esa idea, pero supongo que deberia de hacer su vida como ella haria la suya en el futuro, era algo dificil hacerse a la idea, pero tambien era verdad que le tenia algo de celos a sus amigas, a las del club d emsuica ligera por pasar tiempo con su hermanita mayor.- Pasatelo bien Onee-chan, Sayonara~

-Sayonara! Juuun! Uiii! Pasaroslo bien!

Yui entro en casa rapidamente con Azusa detrás suyo cerrando la puerta con llave y tumbandose Yui en el sofa con aspecto cansado.

-Senpai pense que nos habian pillado, que mal lo pase

-Azu-nyaaan, ¿porque no podemos decirlo como Ritsu y Mio?

-S-Senpai... Yo.. T-Tengo miedo..

-Azu-nyan! - Yui se levanto energicamente y abrazo a Azusa fuertemente- Yo no me separaré de ti nunca... - dijo, recordando la explicación de Mio y el porque no queria que se supiese su relaccion con Ritsu, era por ese miedo que tenia que las separasen.- Yo siempre estaré contigo

-Yui-senpai...

-Dime Yui

-Yui...

La castaña llevo las manos a la cintura de su kouhai y la besó en los labios haciendo a la pequeña sonrojar y agarrarse a la chaqueta de Yui con manos temblorosas pero sin querer terminar aquel beso, la pequeña se echo hacia atras un poco sentandose lentamente en el sofa de la casa de su senpai, echandose ésta, lentamente encima suya sin terminar aquel beso que empezaba a ser mas profundo, empezando a jugar con sus lenguas.

-Y-Yui... -decia la morena con la respiracion mas agitada mirandola a los ojos- T-Te quiero -decia sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado, su senpai era algo mas que una amiga para ella, le daba la energia que necesitaba, le estaba enseñando que tampoco era bueno ser tan responsable, la irresponsabilidad era tambien parte de ellas, y que no debia ser tan estricta, se estaba volviendo mas blanda y tierna gracias a su senpai, que le daba un cariño que nunca cambiaria por nada, solo le quedaba un año mas junto a ella, y luego despues de todo ese año, despues de la graduación, ya no seria tan facil verse.

-Azu-nyan~ - A la castaña le parecia adorable ver a la morena de aquella manera, no parecia Azusa, era mas dulce y mas cariñosa que normalmente, siempre se comportaba asi cuando estaban a solas, y eso le gustaba, la actitud responsable desaparecia, y solo quedaba la inocente e indefensa Azu-nyan que tanto le encantaba- Y yo a ti -la abrazó fuerte y la besó de nuevo sentandose en el sofa con ella y encendiendo la television con el mando a distancia – ¿Te apetece ver la TV? - preguntó Yui

Azusa estaba indecisa, confusa, sabia que si veian la TV seguiria toda la tarde igual, y luego como siempre quedarian las dos dormidas en el sofa, pero si seguia con aquello, y seguia la cosa adelante, podria pasar "eso". Estaba dudando, Yui la miraba esperando una respuesta hasta que, la morena cogió el mando de la TV y la apagó dejando el mando en la mesa y besando a su senpai- Y-Yui s-sen... - fue interrumpida por el beso de la castaña. Yui seguia besando a la pequeña por su cuello acariciando la cintura con sus manos y mimando cada centimetro de la piel de la otra chica, sin dudar ni un sólo segundo de lo que hacia, la mimaba mientras la besaba y a veces la miraba a los ojos detenidamente, la castaña era una torpe en todo, y muchas veces metia la pata, pero queria a la morena muchisimo, y ni se le habria pasado por la cabeza hacerle daño.

Siguieron con los besos unos minutos más hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa de los Hirasawa.

-S-Senpai! - la morena se levantó a la velocidad del rayo de aquel sofa y se puso la camiseta bien y peino una de sus coletas mientras que la castaña se levantaba corriendo para abrir la puerta.

-Perdone, traigo un paquete, para el señor Hirasawa, esta él ahi?

-No! Pero.. yo soy su hija.. - Yui estaba bastante confusa, de eso siempre se encargaba Ui, y no sabia que hacer, hasta que el hombre le dijo que firmase en un papel y le dio la caja que llevaba en sus manos

-Gracias – le dijo el chaval amablemente mientras le entregaba la caja

-Gracias a usted señor! -dijo Yui estirandose y poniendo su mano en la cabeza despidiendose de aquel hombre como si fuera un sargento

Yui cerró la puerta y dejo el paquete en la mesa del comedor dirigiendose al cuarto de baño a buscar a Azusa

-Azu-nyaa~ era un hombre que traia un paquete para mi padre, no te preocupes

-¿De verdad Yui?

-Si! Ya se ha ido

La morena salió del cuarto de baño mejor peinada y con cara de desconfianza mirando de un lado a otro y dirigiendose al sofa de nuevo encendiendo la TV como siempre.

-Azu-nya~ -la castaña se tiro en el sofa y la abrazo- Yo queria seguir mimandote~ -la miraba con lagrimas de cocodrilo-

-Ya no senpai...

-Azu-nyaa~

-Senpai...

-No me digas senpai -la atacó de nuevo echandose encima suya y dandole otro beso- ¿Quieres ver la TV? -preguntaba con carita de pena-

-S-Sí... -decia la otra desviando la mirada bastante sonrojada, se le notaba a leguas que escondia la verdad

-¿Segura Azu-nya?

-S-S-Segu-Segurisima...

-Azu-nya mirame..

-¿Que quieres senpai? -preguntó un poco molesta, no enfadada, sólo que no era capaz de mirar a su senpai a los ojos cuando no era sincera del todo y se sonrojaba bastante, volvió la cara rapido para mirarla y volver a desviar los ojos a la TV, sin darle tiempo a mirar la pantalla ya la castaña la habia envuelto otra vez en su atmosfera dandole un beso mientras acariciaba su cara y cuello.

-Senpai... - fue lo ultimo que se escucho de los labios de Azusa, definitivamente, queria seguir con aquellos besos y con las caricias de Yui hasta que su hermana y Jun llegaran, aunque no siguieran adelante con "aquello" , ya era bastante especial compartir momentos asi con la castaña, y tambien era bastante especial que la castaña no pensase en "eso" ni ella tampoco, solo en compartir momentos hasta que surgiese algún dia.


	16. Felicidades

En la casa de los Akiyama, como todo aquel tiempo, la castaña se habia estado quedando a dormir en casa de su "mejor amiga" Mio, ya quedaba menos para empezar el curso, y eso significaba que Ritsu otra vez tendria que volver a dormir en su cama sin una morena echandole su aliento y abrazandola cuando tenia miedo o la noche se resfrescaba dandole algo de frio. Hoy Ritsu se levantó más temprano de lo normal, eso en ella era raro, siempre la tenia que despertar la morena a gritos.

-Mio! Mio! Despiertaa Mioo!

-Ngh..¿Q-Qu-Que pasa R-Ritsu? -decia la morena aún dormida sin nisiquiera abrir los ojos

-Mio~ -la castaña sonrió traviesamente y se acercó a la morena subiendose encima de ella y acercando su boca al oido de ésta- Mio~ no me obligues a hacerte esas cosas que tanto te gustan~ -dijo la castaña con un tono bastante sexy.

La cara de la morena se iba volviendo de un color rojo fuego y instantaneamente frunció el ceño y llevo una de sus manos a la cara de Ritsu dandole un golpe con la mano abierta dejando a Ritsu atontada.

-Mioo~ - a la castaña se le saltaron un poco las lagrimas y miro a Mio con cara de perrito malherido poniendo morritos y acercandose a ella para darle un beso - Perdoname~ Dame un besitu~

La morena se resistia apartando la cara de la castaña que al final se salio con la suya y le dio un beso a Mio en los labios.

-Idiota! No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas cuando estoy durmiendo!

-Si las oiste es que no estabas durmiendo del todo - decia con tono travieso.

-Que sepas que hoy no vas a estar conmigo, vas a quedarte aqui y yo voy a salir

-¿Que? No es justo! Yo quiero salir! Oh Venga! Mio! No seas asi!

-No me sirven las escusas.. o si no te vas por ahi! A casa de Yui!

-Mio! No te habras enfadado por mi manera de despertarte!?

-No! - dijo bastante sonrojada al recordar lo que le dijo la castaña para despertarla-

Mio se levanto quitandose a Ritsu de encima, y se fue abajo a hacerse el desayuno para ella, Ritsu bajo al rato y vio que Mio no habia preparado el desayuno para las dos.

-¿Y mi desayuno? - decia Ritsu buscando el bol por todos los sitios-

-Te lo haces tú

-Que remedio... -la castaña pensó que la morena estaba de mal humor por la bromita de la mañana y se hizo su propio desayuno, tostadas-

Al rato ya la morena se preparó para salir, y se fue cerrando la puerta bien fuerte para que Ritsu la escuchase, parecia que aquella broma habia enfadado a Mio de verdad, y Ritsu no sabia porque, lo que tampoco podia imaginarse es que se equivocaba bastante. Se tumbo en el sofá a ver la tele, parecia que ese dia iba a ser bastante negro, a pesar del dia que era para ella, bastante importante, pero parecia que la persona que mas le importaba no se habia acordado.

Mio se encontró con las demás chicas y fue a comprar varias cosas con ellas, buscaron tienda por tienda, tambien venia con ellas Sawako, eso la hacia sentirse a Mio un poco sola, estaban como por parejas, y ella no tenia la sonrisa de esa castaña a su lado sonriendole y bromeando con ella, sólo hacia un rato de haberse ni despedido de ella pero la echaba de menos, siempre la fastidiaba y le hacia pasar mas verguenza que nadie, pero sin embargo la necesitaba, pero todo aquello era necesario, habia quedado con las chicas mucho tiempo antes para llevar a cabo todo aquello, y quizas habia sido algo precipitado hacerlo el mismo dia, pero queria que fuese asi, para la sorpresa de Ritsu.

-¿Os gusta esto?

-Pero, Mio si hace poco le compraste esa sudadera naranja, no creo que haga falta que le compres algo más no? -decia Yui

-No, es necesario, no sabeis como me he portado esta mañana con ella..

-Chicas, que os parece esta tienda para comprar los preparativos? -venia Mugi por el camino señalando una tienda de lejos, por lo visto era la tienda perfecta donde comprar todas las cosas.

-Más tarde compramos lo otro entonces

Las chicas entraron en la tienda que Mugi habia señalado y compraron todos los preparativos que estaban buscando, luego volvieron a la tienda en la que Mio estaba mirando y estuvo pensando en que seria mejor para Ritsu, buscaba algo acorde a los gustos de la castaña, pero no veia nada.

-Maldita sea.. ¿Vosotras ya le comprasteis algo verdad?

-Si! -dijeron las chicas que tenian bolsas en sus manos-

-Es que.. quiero que le guste..

-Mio - la rubia se acerco a la bajista y la miro con una sonrisa y le hablo con voz relajada- mientras que sea tuyo, le gustará.

-Tiene razón Mugi-chan!

-Si, Mio-senpai, le gustará mientras que se lo hayas comprado tú.

-Mmmm... - seguia mirando algo para la batería del club, hasta ver unas baquetas nuevas, de la medida de Ritsu, junto con unos pedales dobles para la batería, eran perfectos, pero tambien bastante caros, Mio se quedó un rato mirando esos regalos y su cartera.

-Mio-chan, te gusta eso para comprarle a Ricchan? -le pregunto Mugi viendo el interés que ponia en mirar aquello. La rubia se acercó al dependiente, y le pidió un descuento sobre aquellos pedales, dejandole los pedales a mitad de precio, el dependiente al ver que Mugi era la hija del dueño de aquella tienda, como siempre, le hizo una rebaja en el precio sin pensarselo, mientras Mio seguia absorta mirando los pedales sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Mio-chan, te los venderan a mitad de precio

-Uah! No! Mugi! Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros rebajandole la guitarra a Yui! no hace falta! Le busco otra cosa!

-No, esta bien asi, ya hable con el dependiente

-Cuando has hablado con el dependiente?

-Cuando tu estabas pensando en todas las cosas que te diria Ricchan si le compraras esos pedales - la cara de Mugi cambio por completo y empezo a imaginarse una escena Yuri de nuevo, entre Mio y Ritsu, en la que Ritsu le agradecia con un beso aquel regalo.

-Mugi-chan n-no p-pienses eso - decia la morena sonrojada, imaginandoselo tambien.

-Mio-chan, ve a comprarlo, te lo dejaran a mitad, aprovecha -le decia con una sonrisa la rubia-

-Mugi.. Muchas gracias - la morena fue a comprar aquellos pedales para la castaña, y las baquetas, ya que las que utilizaba estaban bastante estropeadas, despues de eso fueron marchando a casa de Ritsu a prepararlo todo con el permiso de los Tainaka, que habian preparado muchas de las cosas tambien.

Pasó un rato, y Ritsu seguia en casa de Mio en aquel sofa, tumbada, como si fuese un zombie, solo pensando en lo que haria para que Mio la perdonase, cuando sonó su telefono móvil, ¿Quien seria? Lo descolgó.

-Dime¿Quien es?

-Hola Ricchan

-Ah~ Eres tú Mugi.. ¿No habias quedado con Mio y las demás?

-No, yo no fui, estoy en tu casa esperando a que vengas, no me acordé que estabas en casa de Mio-chan y me fui hacia la tuya, te importaria venir?

-Ah.. Claro que no.. -la castaña estaba bastante decaida, pero si quedaba con Mugi y salia quizás se le pasaria-

-Traete las llaves, tus padres no estan, he llamado varias veces..

-Ah vale! Enseguida iré!

La castaña subio al cuarto de Mio para cambiarse de ropa y peinarse, recordando que ya le quedaba poco tiempo en el que poder estar con ella a solas, y hoy se habia ido asi, sin decirle nada, de mal humor por una broma de la mañana, sin acordarse de ese dia, del que siempre se habia acordado, y este año que estaban juntas, ni siquiera eso, salió de casa de Mio y fue hacia la suya, estaba cerca, vivian en el mismo barrio afortunadamente, se fue hasta su casa y no vio a Mugi en la puerta, estuvo un rato esperando, y decidió entrar por si sus padres habian llegado y habian hecho entrar a la rubia a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro rapidamente de espaldas cerrando la puerta a su paso, pero al entrar se encontro con que su casa estaba totalmente oscura, con las persianas y ventanas cerradas, ¿Se habia equivocado de casa? Buscó la luz, y la encendio, estaba todo vacio, y en sliencio.

-¿Hay alguien? ¿Satoshi? -entre el silencio la castaña escucho un ruido que venia de arriba, no sabia que podia ser, asi que un poco asustada cogio una sartén de la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido, aunque podria ser su hermano, subió las escaleras en silencio, concentrada por si escuchaba algo de nuevo, cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, notó que el ruido venia de ahi y abrió la puerta rapidamente.

-Felicidades! - gritaron varias personas a la vez abrazando a Ritsu fuerte. La castaña se quedo parada con la sarten en la mano siendo abrazada por las chicas del club de musica ¿Que se supone que era eso? Consiguieron que la castasña se sonrojara incluso.. - ¿Que es esto?

-Tu cumpleaños Idiota -le dijo Mio sonriendole y dandole un beso en los labios-

-M-M-Mio - la castaña se quedó sorprendida, pensó que lo habian olvidado, todos, incluso Mio, pero veia que no, al notar ese beso se sonrojó y desvió la mirada rapidamente sin saber que decir.

-Felicidades Ricchan! -le decia Yui abrazandola fuerte, ya eres mayor, tienes 18-

-Felicidades Ricchan

-Felicidades

-Felicidades Ritsu-senpai

-No hacia falta hacerme esto, pero -la castaña esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad y las abrazó a las 5, llevando una de las manos al trasero de Mio, la que al notar la mano de Ritsu ahi le dio un golpe en la cara como el que le dio esa misma mañana.

-Ritsu!

-Me emocioné -decia con una sonrisa traviesa viendo lo que habian formado en su cuarto, habia papeles por todos lados y habian colgado cartel grande en la pared que ponia, "Felicidades Ricchan" tambien en la mesa habia varias bolsas de patatas y otros aperitivos y dulces, y sin duda un termo con té hecho por Mugi. Una de las bolsas estaba abierta y Yui tenia la cara manchada de algo seguro que habia comido algo antes de que ella llegase, como no, Yui siempre igual.

-Chicas.. Gracias... -dijo la castaña bastante sonrojada, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado-

-No las des Ricchan.. aún no has visto lo mejor...

-Eso eso.. -afirmaba la profesora-

-Aqui tienes.. Ritsu-senpai -le daba una cajita envuelta de color verde la pequeña morena, con una sonrisa- Espero que te guste

La castaña lo cogio y lo abrio, sacando de la caja unas muñequeras rojas con rayas en blanco, las cogio inmediatamente y se las puso - Gracias Azusa! Me quedan perfectas!

-Ahora el mio! -la otra guitarrista le dio otra caja la que Ritsu abrio rapidamente encontrandose con una rana de peluche con una cara bastante extraña- Eeeh.. Yui! Gracias! -le dijo sonriente dejando el peluche en la cama

-Ricchan, toca el nuestro, te lo hemos comprado entre las dos, es más bien un regalo para ti y Mio..

-¿Para mi? y para Mio?

-Si, toma Ricchan -le dio dos tickets, para un balneario y otros para un parque de atracciones- Sawa-chan.. Mugi-chan.. Gracias!

-Son para que vayais antes de que terminen las vacaciones, no lo hagais en periodo escolar que perdeis las ganas de estudiar, y tú más -dijo mirando a Ritsu con cara de asesina-

-V-v-vale S-Sawa-chan

-NO ME DIGAS SAWA-CHAN!

-G-Go-men-na-sa-i

-Te falta el regalo de Mio -le dijo Mugi sonriente y se aparto dandole paso a Mio que se encontraba detras

-Mio! -fue a abrazarla fuertemente, habia estado toda la tarde pensando que Mio se habia olvidado de su cumpleaños y ahi estaba, haciendole una sorpresa, a pesar de lo fria que habia sido esa misma mañana - te quiero..

-S-s-si... y y-y-yo a t-t-ti p-pero.. es vergonzoso delante de todas...

-Lo sé -se separó del abrazo y miro a las chicas que las miraban con un brillo en los ojos sobre todo Mugi-

-Bueno ahi esta.. -señaló la caja en la que habia metido el regalo de Ritsu, era bastante grande, se acercó a ella y se agacho a abrirla, arriba de ésta habia otra cajita alargada y mas pequeña, la cogió y abrió-

-Mio... las mias ya estaban destrozadas.. Gracias -le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrio-

-Aún no has visto el otro Ricchan! -le decia Yui cortando el ambiente romantico entre las dos-

-Voy a abrir el otro Yui! Pero, deja de meterte por medio! -decia la bateria empujando la cara de la guitarrista lejos de ella, ya que la guitarrista intentaba darle un beso en las mejillas y ya se estaba acercando a su cara-

-Ricchan, ya no me quieres como antes -decia la guitarrista con tono dramatico-

-Dejalo ya -respondio la bateria con tono despreocupado acercandose a la caja grande y abriendola, dentro de esa caja, habia otra, y dentro de esa otra, otra mas- ¿Esto que es? ¿Una broma?! Mio! - La castaña buscaba la mirada de la morena que se estaba intentando no reir- Bueno.. voy a abrirlo ya de una vez... - quitó las solapas de la última caja y vio los pedales para la bateria, la cara de Ritsu cambió por completo, eso costaba muchisimo dinero, y se lo habia gastado la persona a la que más queria para ella, a pesar de que dias atrás le compró aquella sudadera naranja que le gustaba tanto..

-Ritsu..¿Te gusta?

-Mi...Mi...Mi... Mi...

-¿Mi?

-Mio! -la castaña se levantó de un saltó agarró a la morena por los hombros- ¿Que has hecho? ¿Has vendido algún órgano? ¡Pide que te devuelvan el riñon y devuelve eso!

-Idiota, no he vendido ningun órgano, la única qu-q-q-q-que... t-t-tie-tiene a-alg-go m-m-mio e-eres t-tú...

-¿Qué tengo? - la castaña no se daba cuenta a lo que se referia la morena, ésta se referia a que Ritsu tenia el corazón de Mio en sus manos, y era la única que lo tenia-

-Idiota! -le dió un golpe en la cabeza como siempre y luego un beso- M-M-Mi c-c-corazón -le susurró al oido bajito para que las demás no se enterasen, aunque pudieron suponerlo por el picor que le dio a Ritsu por la espalda.

-Gracias Mio... Ya te lo recompesaré jejeje -dijo en voz baja con tono pervertido-

-No digas cosas asi aqui! -le contestó la morena con la cara roja como un tomate interrumpiendo el abrazo de la castaña y siguiendo con la fiesta de cumpleaños de la castaña..

-¡Mio! Esperame!

-Lenta!

-No es eso, es que, me duele el estomago un poco de comer tanto, comprasteis demasiada comida

-Si, porque sabiamos que Yui y tu os la ibais a acabar

-Me estas diciendo que he engordado - miro la castaña a Mio con expresión asustada, entrando ya en casa de los Akiyama-

-Si... deberias de hacer algo de ejercicio - le susurró la morena cerca de los labios de la castaña abrazandola por la cintura y acariciandole el vientre-

-M-M-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mio.. -la castaña se sorprendió por lo que la bajista acababa de hacer, poco propio de ella, pero, igualmente, consiguió que las piernas de Ritsu temblasen y que su cara se sonrojase al ver a Mio tan decidida- ¿Quieres hacer ejercicio? -dijo en voz baja mientras llevaba los brazos hasta el cuello de la morena-

-Pre-Prefiero d-darte la última p-parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños.. ya haremos ejercicio otro dia- le dijo a Ritsu dando la morena varios pasos hacia atras para caer en el sofá de la casa de los Akiyama, cayendo Ritsu encima.

-¿Y... c-c-c-cual e-e-es e-e-ese r-r-regalo? -dijo la castaña apenas creyendose lo que estaba pasando, ver a Mio asi de provocativa la excitaba de sobremanera, no habian pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Mio se puso asi, y sentia la calor agobiandola por todo su cuerpo

-S-S-So-Soy yo.. -dijo en el oido de la castaña, con una voz bastante sexy y echando el aliento en el cuello de ésta-

-... - Ritsu se quedo callada, sin saber que decir, despues de escuchar aquello no podia resistirse a hacerla suya, estaba deseandolo, así se acercó lentamente a los labios de su chica y los besó suavemente, llevandolo a otro beso más apasionado..


	17. Tu regalo

Los besos de las dos chicas se intensificaban por momentos, aquellos labios chocaban incontroladamente una vez tras otra, esos besos que alteraban la temperatura de sus cuerpos cada vez las enloquecian más. Los suaves labios de Mio se acomodaban con los de la otra chica, dejandose llevar, sentian el tacto de éstos, terminandolos por separar la chica de pelo largo y moreno.

-R-Ri-Ritsu... -murmuró dandole otro beso a la castaña casi sin respiración, jadeaba por falta de aire, ya que aquellos besos se alargaban cada vez más, esa vez pareciera como si quisieran las dos chicas que fuera lo más lento posible, querian disfrutarlo, por el dia que era, el cumpleaños de Ritsu, Mio queria que fuese el regalo perfecto, Ritsu a su vez, deseaba disfrutar perfectamente de su regalo el máximo de tiempo posible.

-M-M-Mi-Mio - dejo escapar la castaña en un susurro, encontrandose encima de la morena, la miraba desde arriba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada de felicidad, y aunque ella no lo reconociese, Mio notó como los ojos de la castaña se volvieron algo húmedos, quizás por la felicidad, y así era, la miraba feliz y no queria otra cosa que mirarla asi durante minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses, años, infinitamente- E-E-Er-Er- a la castaña le costaba dejar escapar sus sentimientos, pero queria decir todo aquello allí- E-Eres e-el m-mejor r-r-regalo... -dijo sonrojada mirando a Mio a los ojos, no desviando la mirada como otras veces.

Mientras la miraba, descendio su cara hasta la cara de la otra, besandola de nuevo, haciendo que la morena llevase las manos desde la cintura de Ritsu hasta su propia camiseta, empezando a desabrocharla poco a poco dejando ver su escote, aquel escote que volvia loca a la castaña, sólo que ésta no se dió cuenta de aquello hasta que no volvió a despegar sus labios, encontrandose a una Mio abrazandose a si misma bastante avergonzada por lo que habia hecho para provocar a la batería y con esa camiseta semi quitada, la bateria se quedo atonita, mirandola y no dandole crédito a lo que veian sus ojos.

-Ritsu mirame... -dijo la morena al ver que la castaña desviaba la mirada- Ritsu.. mirame

-Qué? -decia la castaña intentando no mirarla

-Mirame, s-s-soy t-t-tuya.. p-p-pa-para t-ti..

La castaña la miró, aquella imagen que tenia de Mio era muchisimo mejor que la imagen que tenia de la bajista disfrazada de maid, era mejor que cualquier otra imagen, y pensar, que, ni en sus sueños habia visto algo asi, aquella Mio que era fria, algo agresiva y demasiado cursi pasaba a ser una Mio cariñosa, inofensiva y real y totalmente sexy, aquel contraste enloquecia a la batería, se estaba descontrolando, sentia una calor anormal en su cuerpo, más que aquella vez en el probador al verla con aquella camiseta, más que aquella primera vez.. o aquella segunda vez... Mio la volvia realmente loca.

El pecho de Ritsu latia con fuerza, amaba a esa chica más que a cualquier otra persona, no quería separarse de ella, sin ella no era nada, sin ella no podia esbozar esa sonrisa energetica que animaba a la persona más triste, sin ella no podria ser feliz.

-Mio... m-m-me enca-encantas.. -le dijo susurrando mientras la besaba por el cuello intentando controlar todos los impulsos, que le venian uno tras otro, queria hacer mil cosas a la vez, pero tenian que ir paso a paso, se quedo en su cuello rozandolo con sus labios y oliendo el aroma de la morena, de nuevo aquel aroma que sólo ella tenia, el aroma unico de esa chica morena, perfecta, que la habia elegido a ella entre todas las chicas del instituto, que formaban su club de fans, no se fijó en ninguna, sólo en ella, llevo las manos al cuello de Mio y lo acarició por los dos lados con las manos lentamente notando cada centimetro de la piel que aumentaba de temperatura llevando las manos un poco mas abajo acariciando sus claviculas y llevandolas a la camiseta que debia de terminar de desabrochar- Lo haré yo.. - murmuró antes de empezar a besar los labios y cuello de la bajista.

-R-R-Ritsu... - la temperatura de su cuerpo subia a cada beso, sentia los labios de la castaña recorriendo uno de sus puntos débiles, provocando varios jadeos que provenian de los labios que intentaban coger aire para poder respirar acorde con sus latidos, pero era imposible, estaba más que sensible, y más por esa zona, incluso llego a morderse sus propios labios para no dejar escapar algun que otro pequeño gemido.

Ritsu era la razón por la que cada día se decía que podría actuar bien ante el público tocando su instrumento, era ella la que le daba la energia que necesitaba, la confianza, seguridad y sobre todo felicidad, ¿Que era sin ella? Eran totalmente polos opuestos, como dicen: "Los polos opuestos se atraen".Era cierto, Ritsu le daba todo lo que ella no tenia, y al igual esperaba que ésta recibiera de su personalidad algo bueno, al menos, esperaba hacerla feliz así.

La batería seguia besando aquel cuello de piel suave y aroma adictivo, con sus manos en los botones de la camiseta que terminaba de desabrochar tomandose su tiempo acariciando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de la morena por encima de la camiseta, intentando controlarse, siendo cuidadosa, e ir lentamente, para alentar a la bajista, que a cada boton estaba mas impaciente, pero a la vez, deseando que aquello durase el maximo de tiempo posible.

Ya sabia lo que vendria despues, las dos lo sabian, estaban preparadas para volver a hacerlo, a la morena se le escaparon unos pequeños gemidos en el oido de Ritsu cuando ésta al terminar de desabrochar su camisa acaricio su vientre hacia arriba pasando sus manos por su esbelta figura y finalmente, sus pechos.

No podian evitarlo, querian compartir aquel momento de nuevo, la una con la otra, a la castaña aun le temblaban las manos y a la morena las piernas cuando estaban en esa situación, aún eran tan novatas en aquello, pero, querian seguir con todo, compartir ese momento por tercera vez era muy importante para las dos. Ritsu suspiró bastante alto mirando a Mio desde arriba echando su aliento cerca de sus pechos, estaba nerviosa, miró a los ojos de la morena, esos ojos azules oscuros que le hacian sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que los miraba.

-Te amo Mio.. -susurró sonrojada y con una sonrisa besando otra vez sus labios, pasando a morder y besar una de sus orejas, acariciando el cuello de esta con sus labios, jugando con las caricias por su vientre queria ser cariñosa y a la vez provocativa para la bajista, se incorporó un poco poniendose de rodillas encima de la bajista, para que esta la mirase- Mio... y-y-yo t-t-tambien... - dijo bastante bajito y con un sonrojo en su cara se llevo las manos a la camiseta, empezó a quitarsela poco a poco agarrando por la parte baja de la camiseta y tirando de ella hacia arriba dejando ver primero su ombligo y su vientre y luego sus pechos quitandosela finalmente junto con su diadema, la morena la miraba sonrojada, nerviosa, y con cada vez mas calor, al ver a esa baterista quitandose la camiseta, y sin su diadema.. su querida diadema, sintió algo por su estomago, que le recorria todo el cuerpo, tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Ritsu.. eres... p-p-pr-preciosa.. -dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada de los ojos de la castaña volviendola a mirar, recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos, y ver a una batería sonrojada a más no poder, Mio se incorporó un poco en el sofá y aún debajo de Ritsu se sentó como pudo, mientras la otra estaba de rodillas encima de ella, la morena, llevo sus manos al sujetador de Ritsu, acaricio lentamente por encima y llevo las manos hacia la espalda desabrochandolo - Quitame el mio.. -susurro avergonzada por como se estaba comportando pero convencida de que queria que Ritsu le quitara aquella prenda.

-V-V-Vale.. -hizo lo mismo que la morena y desabrochó el sujetador por detrás y fue quitandolo poco a poco mirando la cara de de la bajista que aún estaba de un color carmin pero no apartaba la mirada de la castaña, se daban besos y se sonreian la una a la otra mientras que se deshizo del todo de la prenda. Mio se echo hacia atras abrazando la espalda de Ritsu y haciendo que la otra estuviese encima suya besandole de nuevo los labios.

-Mi-Mio..

-Shhh.. -la morena llevo un dedo a la boca de Ritsu haciendo que guardara silencio, acariciandole los húmedos labios con su pulgar - Besame.. -dijo sonrojada al oido de la castaña, que sin pensarselo, siguió las órdenes de su bajista, acariciando el cuerpo de esta lentamente y sintiendo como sus pechos rozaban los unos con los otros haciendo que las dos se excitasen aún más.

La bateria seguia con sus caricias, como siempre con la justa suavidad y lentitud que a Mio le gustaban, llegando a acariciar sus pechos poco a poco masajeandolos en circulos mientras saboreaba los labios de la morena que a veces susurraba su nombre aguantandose algún que otro gemido mordiendose los labios. La otra chica no se quedó atrás al notar las caricias de Ritsu y decidió tomar algo de iniciativa acariciando su espalda y llevando una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos acariciando el pezón de esta y pellizcandolo a veces.

-Ngh... M-Mio... - gimió la batería al decir el nombre de la bajista, llevando sus manos a los pantalones de Mio inquieta, quitandole la correa que sujetaba aquella prenda en las perfectas caderas de la morena, en parte impaciente por hacer que ésta sintiese de nuevo aquello, y en parte queriendo ir despacio le quito el pantalon poco a poco, con la ayuda de Mio, que movia sus piernas para ayudarla, con la intención de quitarle luego ella los pantalones a Ritsu cosa que fue un poco dificil, pero posible.

Ritsu estaba totalmente tumbada encima de Mio, acariciaba sus piernas con las suyas, sus pechos se rozaban, y sus manos tocaban espalda cintura, vientre, y a veces Ritsu acariciaba los muslos interiores de la bajista, sus labios chocaban y sus miradas cada vez estaban mas llenas de deseo.

-R-Ritsu.. Ha-Hazlo...

-M-M-Mio...

La castaña se lo penso unos segundos mirando los ojos de la morena y luego llevo su mano desde su vientre, lentamente hacia sus braguitas acariciando sus caderas y quitandole la ultima prenda del cuerpo de la morena. Antes de hacer aquello que le mandaban todos sus impulsos, quiso tentar a la otra con varias caricias cerca de la zona de la bajista, besandole el cuello y los pechos, haciendola esperar un poco mas, para desesperarla hasta bajar su mano derecha y tocar definitivamente ahi, notando la humedad de Mio, deslizando sus dedos hasta empezar a acariciar en circulos su clitoris

-A-Ah... R-Ritsu... - Mio llevo las manos directamente a la espalda de Ritsu, acariciandola y agarrandose a esta, intentando no perder el control, mordiendose los labios y a veces, para provocar a Ritsu acercandose al oido de esta y gimiendo bajito-.

-M-Mio... seguia moviendo sus dedos acariciando el clitoris de esta en circulos y cada vez mas rapido, notando como la humedad aumentaba mas y los gemidos de la morena se hacian mas seguidos uno tras otro, éstos le causaban un cosquilleo por el vientre, adoraba ver a Mio asi.

- Ah... R-Ritsu... R-Ritsu.. Ngh... y-yo... t-t-tambien.. -susurro la morena al oido de Ritsu llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna de ésta por debajo de la ropa interior y deslizando sus dedos llegando a imitar los movimientos de Ritsu.

-M-Mio... Ah... -murmuró Ritsu ahogando un suspiro, hacia tiempo que Mio no escuchaba suspirar de aquella manera a la castaña, eso animó a la morena, a seguir con las caricias en la entrepierna de la bateria consiguiendo que gimiese, queria recibirlo todo y a la vez, darle todo a la castaña.

-M-M-Mi... -la morena estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decir aquellas palabras que sabia que sorprenderian a la castaña, no era propio de ella decirlas, era tan fria siempre con Ritsu, incluso esta mañana, sin razón alguna, tenia que decirlas- M...M.. Mi vida.. te a.. a..amo... -dijo susurrando al oido de la castaña mordiendole luego la oreja traviesamente, queria ser un poquito mala con Ritsu, acarició el cuello de la castaña y siguio acariciando hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pecho mentras la besaba en el cuello y no dejaba de mover su mano soltando algun que otro gemido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Ritsu brillaron con mas energia y fuerza que nunca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y su corazón palpitó con la misma energia que tenia su mirada, sin duda Ritsu queria a Mio por encima de todo, incluso de ella misma, estaba sintiendo los besos y caricias de Mio mientras ella acariciaba tambien el cuerpo de la bajista con sus manos, llevando la mano libre a la espalda de la morena acariciandola y la otra seguia moviendola, mordiendose su propio labio intentando aguantar los gemidos. Minutos mas tarde llevo sus labios a los de Mio y le dio un beso- Y-Yo t-tambien t-te amo.. -le murmuró besandola luego tiernamente intensificando el beso-

A medida que se iban besando iban respirando con mas ahogo, y tenian muchisima mas calor que antes, las dos estaban dando lo mejor de si en aquello, hasta que Ritsu no se pudo resistir más empezo a acariciar el cuerpo de Mio con sus manos de arriba abajo totalmente dejando un poco de lado su entrepierna, empezo a besarla por el cuello, hasta el hombro, luego hasta el otro y luego bajando hasta sus pechos, jugando algo cn el omligo empezo a bajar y besar hasta la zona de la morena y ahi empezo a lamer en ésta.

La morena empezo a gemir aún mas fuerte que antes, se queria agarrar a algo, pero no tenia nada donde hacerlo, estaba disfrutando aquella vez mas que cualquier otra, cada vez superaba a la anterior, Ritsu la estaba volviendo loca con todo lo que le hacia a su cuerpo, la castaña empezo a lamer y tocar la zona de la morena y con la maxima delicadeza posibles, haciendola disfrutar lo máximo. Al poco tiempo empezo a deslizar uno de sus dedos hacia abajo penetrando en Mio lentamente.

-R-Ritsu..-sintio que su corazón se le salia del pecho, Ritsu estaba haciendola de nuevo suya, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, más tarde haría de las suyas, no iba a dejar que ella fuera la unica que disfrutara, queria hacer disfrutar a la castaña, que ahora estaba sonriendo traviesamente mientras seguia lamiendo la entrepierna de la morena y moviendo su mano cada vez más rapido haciendo a la morena gemir con fuerza. Dejó que Ritsu la hiciese suya durante unos minutos más y luego susurró.. -R-Ritsu... Pa-Para..

-Pa-Pasa algo Mio? -Ritsu la miró con miedo de haberle hecho daño o haberla enfadado, se separo de ella y bajó la guardia en el momento en el que la morena giro su cuerpo e hizo que la castaña quedase abajo.

-No pasa nada, sólo que... -empezo a besar a Ritsu que se encontraba atonita y bastante roja por el comentario de Mio, empezo a besarla y a lamer un poco su cuerpo, un poco juguetona e irreconocible, la besaba por el cuello y susurró en el oido de la castaña- ahora me toca a mi... -empezó a besar otra vez a la castaña por el cuello, clavicula y pechos, aunque algo más timida, pero poniendolo todo de su parte para que a Ritsu le gustase, besaba sus pechos haciendo un poco de presión en uno de sus pezones con sus dientes, haciendo gemir a la otra chica algo más fuerte mientras empezaba otra vez a jugar con su mano en la entrepierna de la batería.

-M-M-Mio? -la castaña estaba sorprendida, de nuevo, Mio la habia sorprendido con aquel comportamiento, sin duda aquella vez estaban las dos mas excitadas que nunca, no sabian el porque, pero estaban deseando hacer suya a la otra, incluso la morena, luchaba contra su timidez para todo eso- M-M-.. Ah...Ngh..

La morena estaba dandole pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de la castaña por turnos, mientras pellizcaba el otro con la mano y con la mano libre, volvia a repetir lo de antes, acaricio su vientre lentamente, pasando su mano por su ombligo y haciendole cosquillas por el vientre, bajando la mano hasta tocar la entrepierna de Ritsu. Movió algo sus dedos y los deslizo hasta empezar a tocar su clitoris de nuevo, algo mas rapido ya que los movia con facilidad por la húmedad de la zona, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos en circulos.

El ambiente estaba bastante caldeado, la castaña ahora era presa de las acciones de la timida y casi siempre insegura bajista, que ahora estaba enloqueciendo a la otra a base de besos, mordiscos y caricias, la chica no podia evitarlo, se dejaba llevar por la bajista que en ese momento la estaba volviendo loca, los gemidos estaban aumentando, y el nombre de Mio se escuchaba entre jadeos y suspiros, la susodicha a veces cerraba los ojos por la verguenza de saber lo que estaba haciendo, para sentir el cuerpo de la otra chica en sus labios y manos, fue bajando suavemente dando dulces besos por el vientre de esta.

A pesar de su frialdad, Mio podia llegar a ser tambien muy dulce, bajó poco a poco y como hizo la otra chica antes, imitó los mismo movimientos, que eran algo mas habilidosos que los de la batería, quizas, la costumbre de tocar el bajo con sus dedos, y la poca agilidad que tenia la baterista con éstos, tenia algo que ver, pero no se paró a pensar en esto, y empezo a bajar la lengua lentamente mientras bajaba sus braguitas con una de sus manos, hasta tener contacto con el clitoris de la castaña.

Jugueteó un poco mientras escuchaba a Ritsu, era musica para su oidos escuchar, que con aquellas cosas, hacia que la persona que mas queria, disfrutase, queria a su mejor "amiga" de la infancia con todo su corazón..- R-Ritsu.. -susurró al pasar un rato- Yo.. -empezó a subir hacia arriba recorriendo el cuerpo de la castaña con la mirada, mientras penetraba en ésta con otro dedo más- Ri-Ritsu.. -besó los labios de la castaña jugando con su lengua lentamente.

La otra chica con eso, creyó entender lo que Mio queria decirle, empezo a acariciar su cuerpo y a tocar otra vez su zona con su mano, penetrando en ella de nuevo, esta vez con dos dedos, se besaban entre cortadamente e incluso empezaron a mover las caderas intentando seguir el ritmo de la otra inconscientemente, se escuchaban gemidos y suspiros en aquel salón.

Los gemidos de Mio empezaban a sonar mas clamorosos que antes, la castaña se percataba de ello y empezaba a agilizar sus dedos, no se le daban bien los otros instrumentos por tener poca habilidad con estos, pero, por Mio haría eso y más, empezo a mover su mano para ayudarse, la tenia un poco cansada, pero sabia que Mio estaba cerca del climax, aunque ella tambien estaba cerca, incluso a veces susurraba al oido de Mio, que esta tocase las notas mas seguidas, la susodicha, entendiendolo, tocaba al ritmo que la otra le pedia.

-Aahh Ri-Ritsu! - aquella sensación volvia de nuevo, cada vez que Ritsu y ella hacian eso, pero esta vez con mas intensidad que las otras, intentaba reprimirse y aguantar un poco más con aquello, pero, le fue imposible, la castaña, como traviesa que era, se acerco a los labios de Mio, los lamió y a menos de medio centimetro de su boca susurró un "Te quiero" que bastó con que Mio se rindiera ante ello arqueando su espalda y dejando escapar un gemido ahogado mientras cerraba los ojos algo relajada, su mano no paraba de moverse, haciendo gemir a la otra.

-Mi-Mio...

-R-Ritsu.. -no se olvidó y empezó a tocar más rapido la zona de la otra chica, con una habilidad y agilidad propias de una bajista, la castaña sentia que se repitiria como la primera vez, pero al igual que Mio, con más excitación y placer que la anterior, consiguiendo incluso que la castaña al llegar al orgasmo gimiese sin intentar esconderlo, ahogando el nombre de la morena en el momento. La morena dejó su mano descansar mientras que la castaña se relajaba encima de la otra, se abrazaron con fuerza y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te quiero...

-Cursi..

-No soy cursi, bakka, es tu regalo..

-Gracias Mio...me ha encantado.. yo tambien te quiero..

Se sonrieron y se quedaron un tiempo abrazadas tumbadas una encima de la otra, al rato, subieron y se ducharon, para despues cenar, quedandose por la noche, acostadas juntas, como siempre, antes de quedarse dormidas, Mio abrazo a su pequeña y bajita batería y le volvio a susurrar: "Feliz cumpleaños Ritsu..". Se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa en sus labios, tranquilas y relajadas, puesto que no eran culpables de que aquello pasase, si no habia persona en el mundo que quisiera más a esa bajista, y tampoco habia persona en el mundo que quisiera mas a Ritsu, no veian mal compartir aquello, sabian y confiaban que aquello sería para toda la vida, ya que, la vida que habian vivido, la habian vivido juntas, y amandose en secreto, podrian vivir el resto de su vida tambien juntas, se opusiese lo que se opusiese, aunque con algo de miedo aun, porque, la una sin la otra, no era nada.


	18. Festival de celos Pt 1

Salia el sol por el horizonte, entrando por la ventana varios rayos molestando notablemente en el sueño de las dos chicas, la morena abria sus ojos por la mañana, por la claridad que habia podia deducir que era tarde para levantarse, intento levantarse pero habia una castaña enganchada a su cuerpo abrazandola mientras babeaba y, por su cara, parecia que estaba soñando.

-M-Mio..

La susodicha la miró aun con sueño a la otra, que habia pronunciado su nombre, quizás ya estaba despierta y le podia pedir que la soltase, pero se equivocó, aun la castaña seguia dormida, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y una sonrisilla bastante sospechosa.

-M-Mio... -volvió a decir la chica dormida-

-¿Ritsu? Si estas despierta suelta, que quiero levantarme

No recibió respuesta, la castaña seguia dormida, aunque no lo parecia. Mio no tenia ganas de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios y se quedó en la cama tumbada pensando en lo que pasó el dia anterior, esbozó una sonrisa y se sonrojó algo, no podia pedir más que estar con su castaña toda la vida, inconscientemente la volvió a mirar, Ritsu se movia en sueños, no era la primera vez, ni en sueños se quedaba quieta, ni callada, gastaba las energías hasta durmiedo, miró hacia otro lado y recordó que su castaña tenia un año más, que llevaban todo el mes de verano juntas, y que, pronto empezarian las clases y aquello de dormir todas las noches junto a ella terminaria. Justo en ese momento Mio sintió que Ritsu se movia, o mas bien la mano de Ritsu, sintió sus 5 dedos y la palma de su mano tocando uno de sus pechos, lo que provocó que la bajista se levantara de un salto y le diera un golpe en la cabeza a la castaña, con lo que esta se despertó.

-Mioooo! Esas no son maneras de despertar a la gente.. -decia la castaña en la cama rodando de un lado al otro tocandose la cabeza alrededor dle golpe con dos lágrimas en estos por el dolor-

-Tampoco es manera la tuya d-d-de... ¡meter mano! -replicó la morena, subiendo el volumen al final de la frase sonrojandose y dando media vuelta para que Ritsu no la viese.

La otra dejo de dar vueltas en la cama y la miro algo confusa.

-¿Meter mano? - pestañeo algo confundida de nuevo, miró a Mio, estaba vuelta de espaldas, pero podia jurar que estaba bastante roja, sonrió y se levanto de la cama instantaneamente - ¿Como? ¿Así? -susurró y volvió a acariciar uno de los pechos de Mio con mas suavidad que antes, al igual que lo hizó la tarde del dia anterior, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriese el cuerpo de la otra chica que apartó la mano de la castaña enseguida.

-¡Ritsu! -se volvió y la miró bastante enfadada

-Hehehe Reconoce que te ha gustado -la mira sonriente, sabia que esa reacción de Mio significaba lo contrario de lo que sus palabrlas decian-

-C-Calla! Vamos a desayunar...

El dia fue como todos los demás hasta la tarde, quedaron con las chicas, para hacer preparativos para empezar el nuevo curso, estuvieron menos de lo que esperaban por lo que quedaron luego para ir a un festival en el cual habia que ir con Yukatas. Mio fue a recoger el Yukata de Ritsu a su casa sin permiso de la castaña, que se negaba a llevar uno. Estaban en casa de Mio, y ya duchadas Mio aprovechó para ponerle el Yukata a la castaña, la cual se negaba sin remedio.

-Ritsu pontelo!

-Que no!

-Que te lo pongas...

-Mio, no me pondré eso, pareceré algo raro y extraño!

-Ritsu... Vamos a ir todas con Yukata, no me seas idiota, pontelo...

-Pues seré yo la única que vaya sin él, pero me niego!

-Pues haz lo que quieras.. No lo lleves... Me voy al baño a cambiarme

La morena salió molesta de la habitación y fue al baño a ponerse su Yukata y a peinarse como solia hacerlo para estos festivales, Ritsu estaba despreocupada esperando a que la morena saliese, para verla con aquella vestimenta, recordó que el anterior año la engañó para que fuese ella quien fuera arreglada al año nuevo, y las demás fueran todas informales, pero habia que reconocer que Mio iba radiante, estaba perfecta, y esperaba verla perfecta en ese instante.

-Mmm... -Ritsu empezó a mirar su Yukata tumbada desde la cama de Mio, ya con su ropa informal puesta, y... pensó, que lo mismo, Mio insistia tanto porque queria verla asi vestida, al igual que ella queria ver a la morena, dudó durante unos minutos, pero.. se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse aquello como sabía, cogió unas pinzas para el pelo y se las puso en el pelo dejando suelto su flequillo y yendo por una vez sin pasada a algun sitio, su Yukata era naranja, de su color favorito, y no le quedaba tan mal como creia, pero se veia extraña, y algo, cursi, no estaba acostumbrada a verse así, se sonrojó un poco y lentamente fue hacia el baño, donde Mio estaba preparandose, tocó la puerta y esperó a la respuesta de la morena.

-¿Que quieres?

-Mio.. ¿puedes salir?

-Si, me queda poco -la voz de la morena era mas seria que de costumbre, estaba molesta con Ritsu por ser siempre tan inflexible y no ser capaz de ponerse un yukata para el festival, se moría de ganas por verla así vestida, nunca había visto a Ritsu asi, incluso cuando fue a recoger el vestido a casa de los Tainaka dudaba constantemente en que Ritsu tuviera uno, y entendió porque su madre le agradecio a Mio el intento de ponerselo.

-Cuando puedas.. sal.. -decia una Ritsu más timida, más femenina y algo sonrojada-

-Vale.. -Mio ya estaba terminando de arreglarse el pelo, estaban justas de tiempo, y cuando terminase de arreglarse intentaria convencer a Ritsu de que se vistiera como debia vestirse- Ya salgo ya... -abrió la puerta del baño y salió mirando hacia el lado contrario donde estaba la castaña, al volver su cabeza, vio a una castaña parada enfrente suya, bastante sonrojada y sobre todo, preciosa con el yukata puesto.- R-Ri-Ritsu..

-¿Q-Que? -decia sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado, se moría de verguenza, tenia que reconocerlo-

-E-E-Estas... -Mio la miraba incluso mas sorprendida que aquella vez cuando la vio con esa sudadera naranja en el centro comercial, la miraba, y podia ver a su castaña arreglada por una vez en 17 años- Pr-Pre-Preciosa.. -la morena incluso se sonrojo y le brillaban los ojos azulados, se acerco a Ritsu casi inconscientemente y la agarro por la cintura, abrazandola y dandole un beso en los labios-

-M-Mio... -miro hacia otro lado sonrojada despues de recibir el beso- ¿V-v-voy a tener que vestirme mas v-v-veces asi para que me beses de esa manera?

-Mm.. No hace falta.. pero.. -la volvió a besar- Estas guapisima.. y aunque no te guste llevarlo, lo sabes..

Parecia como si en unos segundos se habia intercambiado el papel de la morena y la castaña, y ahora la morena era la decidida y la castaña era la timida y femenina que se sonrojaba por todo. Pero enseguida el comportamiento de las dos tomo su rumbo normal y Ritsu sacó su lado energetico e hiperactivo.

-Mio.. no me vuelvas a besar asi.. -la empezo a besar por el cuello sin poder evitarlo, Mio tambien estaba preciosa, y aunque la habia visto mas veces con Yukata puesto, aquel de color azul le quedaba perfecto, a juego con sus ojos y con su pelo recogido, era perfecta, empezo a besarla por el cuello y bajando hasta su escote, a la morena le empezaron a temblar las piernas y se empezó a sonrojar-

-R-Ri-Ritsu... -intento apartarla pero los besos de la castaña la llevaban a otro mundo del que no queria irse- R-Ritsu... v-v-vamos a llegar tarde...

-Mmm... v-v-vale -le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y le puso bien el yukata- V-v-vamos...

-Vamos..

Cogieron las ultimas cosas, algo de dinero, sus moviles, y salieron por la puerta, Mio no paraba ni un segundo de mirar a Ritsu, aunque de reojo, porque era lo bastante orgullosa como para dejar que su imagen fria desapareciese, iban por el camino bastante calladas, la castaña no era capaz de decir ni una palabra, le daba verguenza hablar, con ese Yukata se sentia extraña, mientras caminaban juntas a veces pasaban minutos y ni se miraban y cuando lo hacian era a la vez y directamente a los ojos, ni una ni la otra podian evitar mirar a la otra pero habia mucha gente por la calle por aquello del festival, y actuar como una pareja delante de alguien conocido les traeria problemas.

-Aqui tenemos que esperar a Mugi y a las demas Ritsu.. -viendo que Ritsu seguia hacia delante le sujeto de la mano y se miraron a los ojos, estaban tan preciosas tanto una como la otra que era dificil resistirse a una mirada sin tener el impulso de darle un beso a continuación. La castaña no soltó la mano de la morena, de todas las maneras, habia gente asi que, una excusa para no perder a su "amiga" de vista era aquella.

-Vienen todas ¿no?

-Si, vienen todas, incluso Nodoka -dijo alegremente la morena-

-Ah... -Nodoka, la amiga de Yui, le agradaba su personalidad, era seria y responsable, pero a la vez, cuando se acercaba mucho a Mio, o Mio se acercaba mucho a ella, se retorcia de celos en su interior, Nodoka ayudaba mucho a la bajista, y si algun dia pasaba algo, todos esos pensamientos recorrian la cabeza de la batería que empezó a apretar los puños y a apretar la mano de Mio para asegurarse que no se fuera con la chica responsable, y se quedase con ella-

-Ritsu me aprietas demasiado fuerte la mano..

-Perdona.. fue sin querer.. -ahora no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre Nodoka, aun no habia llegado y ya estaba celosa, ¿Como podia ser tan posesiva cuando se trataba de Mio?

-Oh.. mira Ritsu allí llegan.. -agarró la mano de Ritsu mas fuerte mirandola y dedicandole una timida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña-

Venian todas en Yukata y algunas con un Pai-Pai, les quedaba a todas geniales, habia que reconocer que las chicas estaban preciosas con el yukata, pero solo una de ellas estaba radiante a los ojos de la castaña, y lo mismo se podria decir a los ojos de la morena. Venia Mugi con su Yukata rosa, Yui con uno rojo, Azusa con uno morado, Nodoka con uno amarillo pastel y tambien venian Jun y Ui, faltaba Sawako, pero no podia venir con nosotros tenia que hacer cosas antes de que empezase el curso escolar, como siempre lo dejaba todo para ultima hora. Las sorprendidas fueron las demas chicas que vieron a Ritsu por primera vez en Yukata desde que la conocian, no habian visto jamás a Ritsu a si y empezaron a elogiarla y a decirle lo bien que le quedaba a lo que esta estuvo bastante sonrojada y luego se las dio de perfecta por lo que se ganó un golpe de Mio.

-¿Estamos todas? Yosh! Vamos al festival! -Ritsu levanto la mano energeticamente y sólo les siguieron Yui y Mugi con sus intentos de animar el ambiente un poco mas.

-Vamonos Ricchan! - decia Yui bastante animada que enseguida soltó la mano de Azusa para empezar a jugar con la otra castaña, a lo que Azusa la miro con una sonrisa que enseguida borró porque Mugi la miraba con cara de emocionada total por esa imagen tan yuri para ella.

-M-Mugi-senpai no me mires asi...-dijo algo sonrojada aligerando el paso-

La tarde transcurrio bastante bien, Ritsu y Yui no paraban de ir de un puesto al otro intentando pescar tortugas, peces de colores o ganar peluches para Mio o para Azusa. En una de estas las dos castañas se perdieron un poco y empezaron ha hablar como pocas veces lo hacian mientras buscaban a las demas.

-Ricchan.. se nota que de verdad quieres a Mio-chan...

-¿A que viene eso?

-No sé, se os ve tan monas juntas...

-Ah.. y a ti con Azusa.. tambien...

-¿Co-Como que yo con Azusa?

-Mio y yo sabemos que estais juntas... desde hace bastante tiempo.. pero nos hemos hecho las tontas y preferiamos no deciros nada, pero sinceramente no se como Azusa puede llegar a aguantarte -le dijo a Yui burlonamente-

-Gracias Ricchan - le agradecio Yui tomandoselo como un elogio-

-No era un elogio Yui, pero busquemos a estas que no quiero perderme contigo por aqui - la batería no dejaba de pensar que habia sido muy despreocupada con el tema de que Nodoka venia pero no queria dar el espectaculo de celos, asi que se intento apartar con Yui pero no tanto, ahora no sabia donde se encontraba la bajista, y sus celos y su posesivismo no la dejaban tranquila, solo pensaba en si estaria hablando con la chica perfecta y responsable del consejo estudiantil.

-Alli estan! Ricchan alli! -fueron hasta donde estaban las demás corriendo para no perderlas de vista- Azuu-nyaaaaaaaaaan -la abrazo fuerte como siempre abrazaba a su kouhai

La castaña llego hasta donde estaban y vio a una Mio alegre hablando con su compañera Nodoka sobre los deberes y sobre las vacaciones de verano, el orgullo de Ritsu ni siquiera la permitió saludar a su novia la que aunque estuviera hablando con Nodoka, estaba deseando que su castaña se acercase a ella a saludarla despues de haberla perdido. En el pensamiento de Mio solo rondaba que no lo hizo porque debian disimular delante de tanta gente, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su manera de pensar al ver que Ritsu la estuvo ignorando durante todo el festival.

Por el contrario la otra, intentaba parecer despreocupada pero la presencia de la chica del consejo la estaba quemando por dentro, sentia que esa chica podia quitarle a la bajista que tanto queria, y no odiaba a Nodoka, pero sus celos podian con ella, en tal medida que por su estupido comportamiento estaba metiendo otra vez la pata. La frialdad de la bajista fue implacable, no se acerco a la castaña para pregutnarle que le pasaba, estaba preocupada, pero intentaba mantenerse como un bloque de hielo, a ver si la otra reaccionaba.

-Ricchan! Vamos a mirar los fuegos!

-Si.. Vamos a mirar los fuegos artificiales.. -dijo Ritsu con un tono bastante serio sin parar de mirar a la morena de vez en cuando para ver si le hacia caso.

-Vamos Ricchan! Yui-Chan! -la rubia les cogio del brazo a las dos bastante emocionada por que era la primera vez que iba a un festival de verano con sus amigas y queria disfrutarlo al máximo.

Empezaron a adelantarse y las otras le siguieron el paso para no perderlas de vista, acercandose a un monte cercano para verlos mejor.

-Desde aqui los veremos genial! -dijo Mio

-Parece que si, desde aqui tenemos buenas vistas -le contesto Nodoka

-Es verdad Nodoka jaja -volvió a responder la bajista

-Es solo tener en cuenta la perspec.. -la chica del consejo volvió a responderla a medias

-Si! Se ve bien desde aquí! Genialisimo! VERDAD?! -dijo Ritsu interrumpiendo a Nodoka y metiendose por medio de estas dos viendo que estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra-

-¿Que haces Ritsu?

-Yo.. na-da.. Sólo participar en la conversación... ¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo? -dijo mirando a la bajista bastante seria a los ojos, aunque, su amor por ella hizo que al mirarla se sonrojase un poco-

-Ritsu... dejalo ya..

-¿Que deje el que? ¿Interrumpo algo importante? - volvió a insistir la castaña.

-Interrumpes..

-Esto... Creo que... No deberiamos de discutir no creeis chicas... -dijo Nodoka algo incomoda y confusa por la situacion- jeje... Intentemos llevarnos bien un dia como hoy..

-Ya.. Claro.. Por supuesto, si yo me llevo genial con Mio.. ¿No lo ves Nodoka-chan? -sonrio como pudo, intentando no discutir mas con la morena- Me voy a ver los fuegos, paso de hablar..

-Eso.. -dijo Mio haciendo un movimiento de cabeza sin mirarla, ya podia imaginarse con certeza que era lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

Ritsu se acercó a Mugi la que la miró adivinando lo que le pasaba en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Estas celosa Ricchan?

-Eh?! ¿Quien ha dicho eso?

-Ricchan... eres bastante predecible en ese aspecto, siempre se nota cuando sientes celos y piensas que te van a quitar a Mio

-N-No es cierto..

-Sé sincera Ricchan, estas celosa de Nodoka

-P-Puede ser...

-Verás.. Los fuegos artificiales estan al empezar, quedan unos minutos, intenta arreglarlo con Mio en esos minutos, ver unos fuegos artificiales y estar asi con tu pareja, es algo tonto, a mi me gustaria estar con Sawako en este instante, y no puedo.. pero vosotras podeis estar juntas y no es bonito que esteis enfadadas.

-Ya.. P-Pero... ¿Como?

-Veras... -se acercó al oido de Ricchan y le susurró una manera de hacer las paces con Mio bastante típica quizás del anime, pero si salia bien podria quedar bonito

-Entendido... -dijo Ritsu algo timida y sonrojada pensando que tendria que hacer eso y que quedaria tan sumamente cursi, pero haría cualquier cosa por su Mio- Gracias Mugi-chan -le sonrió y le dio un abrazo bastante agradecida por los consejos-

En ese mismo instante Mio miró a Ritsu y vio como abrazaba a Mugi-chan, ella sintio algo en su estomago, algo molesto, miro a Nodoka y le sonrió y contesto a lo que le estaba hablando pero sus pensamientos se estaban mezclando, el abrazo de esas dos estaba durando demasiado, no podia ser cierto que ella estuviera celosa de nuevo, no era propio de Mio, pero a veces la trataba con tanta frialdad que pensaba que esa calidez que le faltaba a ella iba a buscarla en otra persona, y Mugi-chan era bastante cálida como persona.

-No-Nodoka... ahora v-vuelvo.. ve con las demas chicas..

-Entendido, luego nos vemos, intenta estar aqui para los fuegos

-Tranquila, no me alejare mucho, lo intentare jaja

Al parecer tanto Ritsu como Mio se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a charlar un poco apartadas, cuando miraron hacia delante y vieron que cada una se dirigia hacia la otra dudaron en seguir adelante y miraron hacia otro lado pero Ritsu empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos y cogió a Mio por la mano llevandola a un sendero un poco alejado de donde las demas estaban.

-Mio... -la abrazo susurrando su nombre-

-Idiota.. Siempre estas igual...

-Sí y tu.. siempre hablas con Nodoka y me ignoras..

-Tú me has ignorado por Yui primero

-Sí pero no todo el tiempo

-¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mi? -la morena se separo del abrazo de Ritsu, bastante molesta- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas celos enfermizos

-Son celos, pero no puedo evitarlo, Nodoka es mucho mejor que yo, más responsable y más como tú

-¿Y por eso crees que te voy a dejar por ella? ¿Que te crees que soy?

-E-Eres...

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar Ritsu? En serio.. ¿Dudas de lo que siento por ti? -parecia bastante alterada preguntandole a Ritsu aquellas preguntas tan comprometidas, y dificiles de contestar para Ritsu, que de verdad estaba sin saber que decir y a punto de volver a llorar.

-N-No es eso p-pe-pero...

-Pero que Ritsu?! Pero que?! Siempre dudas de mi!

-N-No...

-No mientas Ritsu! -dijo bastante enfadada la morena-

-Si dudase de ti y de lo que sientes jamás hubiera hecho lo que hicimos ayer...

La cara de Mio se sonrojó por completo recordando el dia anterior y sus latidos aumentaron el ritmo considerablemente, sentia que estaba apunto de explotarle el cerebro de la verguenza que estaba pasando al recordar aquello.

-V-V-Vale... entonces.. porque te pones asi cada vez que me acerco a Nodoka?

-Esto... E-Eso es porque, quien sabe... nadie controla sus sentimientos.. si hablas mucho con ella...

-Ritsu eres idiota

-Pero...

-No... no hay peros -dijo interrumpiendo a Ritsu.

-Si soy celosa es porque..-la batería miro a la morena que se encontraba de pie, justo enfrente, mirandola bastante sonrojada, y con un esfuerzo bastante grande, dijo palabras que solo decia cuando se dejaba llevar por el momento o nisiquiera las decia, eran demasiado cursis para el gusto de Ritsu- T-T-Te amo Mio -cogio a Mio de las manos y se puso de puntillas acercandose a ella y dandole un beso en los labios.

La morena le siguió el beso cerrando los ojos, agarrando el Yukata de Ritsu y no dejandola que se separarse de ella, en ese momento le daba igual quien la viera y quien no, no queria separarse de los labios de la castaña.

-R-Ritsu.. eres una idiota -dijo al separarse del beso-

-¿Idiota? ¿ahora por que?

-Porque, no puedo enfadarme contigo si me dices esas cosas! Idiota! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la miró sonrojandose y cruzandose de brazos volviendo a ser el bloque de hielo de siempre

-Es que soy tan genial, inteligente y guapa.. -dijo en tono egocentrico a ella misma y soltando una risa victoriosa-

-Ni lo creas...

-¿Por que no?

-No lo eres, pero eres mia -le dijo sonriendole mientras la miraba a los ojos-

La castaña se sonrojó ante esas palabras pero no contestó, como siempre, Mio ya estaba con sus versos romanticos los que odiaba pero a la vez la hacian ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a ver los fuegos con las chicas? Tiene que estar al empezar -dijo para cambiar el tema con la intencion de ver los fuegos artificiales con las chicas, todas juntas.

-Venga, vayamos

La batería cogio a la bajista de la mano y fueron a donde estaban las demas sin soltarla, acercandose a ellas, Mugi al verlas las miro sonriente y miro a Ritsu de lejos haciendole una señal con la mano a lo que Ritsu le guiño un ojo sonrió y levantó el pulgar, esperaron unos minutos a que empezara del todo y justo al empezar el primer cohete Mio... agarró a Ritsu de la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo tambien te amo idiota celosa..-susurró al oido de la castaña que se habia puesto roja como un tomate al escuchar aquello y que miro a Mio a los ojos bastante sorprendida-

-Mio! no digas estas cosas aqui -inchó los mofletes y puso morritos en señal de berrinche a lo que Mio volvió a aprovecharse y la beso en los labios.

-Y que nos vea Nodoka, y que nos vea quien quiera, no voy a separarme de ti.

La cara de Ritsu podria decirse que era un poema, las palabras no le salian, y no sabia a donde mirar si a los fuegos o a los ojos de Mio que tenian un brillo que denotaba felicidad.

-Mi-Mio ¿Que te pasa? ¿ Tienes fiebre verdad? Nos puede pillar alguien..

-Tienes razón.. pero.. tus padres no estan aqui.. los mios tampoco... si alguien nos pilla que no sean ellos podemos desmentirlo no?

-¿Vas a mentir a tus padres? -la castaña no se creia lo que estaba escuchando-

-Por tí lo haría

-Mio... -estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz, no creia que la morena fuese capaz de tanto por ella, ya que ella era la tipica chica que jamás mentia a sus padres y que se escondia de las personas para poder estar con Ritsu-

-¿Te vale todo eso para saber que no te voy a dejar? Ni por Nodoka ni por nadie.. idiota..

-Mmmm... -a la castaña le valia con todo aquello y con menos, pero queria aprovecharse un poco mas de que Mio estaba así- Si me das un beso mas puede que te crea...

-Idiota -la soltó y empezó a ver los cohetes como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Mio! Mio! No venga... ahora no me hagas eso

La morena se estaba aguantando la risa por ver a Ritsu suplicandole un beso despues de todo lo que pasó, la castaña se llevo todo el festival tirando de la manga del yukata para que la morena le diese lo que ella queria, sin exito ninguno, porque pasaron los fuegos, las chicas fueron a tomar una granizada y luego volvieron a su casa cada una. Estando ya por el camino de vuelta a la casa de los Akiyama, Ritsu y Mio iban practicamente solas por las calles.

-Miooo~ Venga.. joooo...

-Eso te pasa por querer aprovecharte, te he dicho que no, y es que no -decia burlonamente la morena-

-Eres mala, y mucho!

Estaban llegando a la casa y una vez dentro la morena se volvio hacia la castaña.

-Ritsu... ¿Sigues queriendo el beso?

-No, ya no, no me lo vas a dar!

-¿Cuantas veces crees que me lo has pedido?

-P-Pues muchas! Pero ya no importa.. -dijo con morritos y cara de fastidio-

-¿Cuantas exactamente? -dijo apretando el puño y fingiendo cara de enfado-

Ritsu al ver la cara de Mio y notar el puño apretado pensó que la morena se habia enfadado y que iba a darle un golpe por cada vez que se lo habia pedido, en cuanto pudo salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la morena y se tiro a la cama haciendose la dormida hasta con el yukata puesto para no contestar, la bajista la persiguió hasta el cuarto y se tiro encima de ella dejandola sin salida.

-Creo que he metido la pata al venirme hacia aqui..

-Venga.. dime cuantas..

-V-Vale... 1? -dijo sonriendo a ver si colaba la mentira-

-No.. no te creo.. di

-Vale.. unas 20 -dijo bastante asustada preparandose para el golpe-

-Genial... aunque son pocas... -preparó el puño haciendo que Ritsu cerrase los ojos para prepararse al golpe y en el ultimo segundo le dio un golpe, mas bien, caricia con su mano en su pelo y la besó, estuvieron asi toda la noche, regalandose besos hasta que se quedaron dormidas, Mio sabia que los celos de Ritsu eran irremediables, Ritsu, pensaba tambien lo mismo, pero pensaba controlarse, porque no podia imaginar su mundo sin ella, sin su bajista.


	19. Festival de celos Pt 2

La tarde transcurrio bastante bien, Ritsu y Yui no paraban de ir de un puesto al otro intentando pescar tortugas, peces de colores o ganar peluches para Mio o para Azusa. En una de estas las dos castañas se perdieron un poco y empezaron ha hablar como pocas veces lo hacian mientras buscaban a las demas.

-Ricchan.. se nota que de verdad quieres a Mio-chan...

-¿A que viene eso?

-No sé, se os ve tan monas juntas...

-Ah.. y a ti con Azusa.. tambien...

-¿Co-Como que yo con Azusa?

-Mio y yo sabemos que estais juntas... desde hace bastante tiempo.. pero nos hemos hecho las tontas y preferiamos no deciros nada, pero sinceramente no se como Azusa puede llegar a aguantarte -le dijo a Yui burlonamente-

-Gracias Ricchan - le agradecio Yui tomandoselo como un elogio-

-No era un elogio Yui, pero busquemos a estas que no quiero perderme contigo por aqui - la batería no dejaba de pensar que habia sido muy despreocupada con el tema de que Nodoka venia pero no queria dar el espectaculo de celos, asi que se intento apartar con Yui pero no tanto, ahora no sabia donde se encontraba la bajista, y sus celos y su posesivismo no la dejaban tranquila, solo pensaba en si estaria hablando con la chica perfecta y responsable del consejo estudiantil.

-Alli estan! Ricchan alli! -fueron hasta donde estaban las demás corriendo para no perderlas de vista- Azuu-nyaaaaaaaaaan -la abrazo fuerte como siempre abrazaba a su kouhai

La castaña llego hasta donde estaban y vio a una Mio alegre hablando con su compañera Nodoka sobre los deberes y sobre las vacaciones de verano, el orgullo de Ritsu ni siquiera la permitió saludar a su novia la que aunque estuviera hablando con Nodoka, estaba deseando que su castaña se acercase a ella a saludarla despues de haberla perdido. En el pensamiento de Mio solo rondaba que no lo hizo porque debian disimular delante de tanta gente, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su manera de pensar al ver que Ritsu la estuvo ignorando durante todo el festival.

Por el contrario la otra, intentaba parecer despreocupada pero la presencia de la chica del consejo la estaba quemando por dentro, sentia que esa chica podia quitarle a la bajista que tanto queria, y no odiaba a Nodoka, pero sus celos podian con ella, en tal medida que por su estupido comportamiento estaba metiendo otra vez la pata. La frialdad de la bajista fue implacable, no se acerco a la castaña para pregutnarle que le pasaba, estaba preocupada, pero intentaba mantenerse como un bloque de hielo, a ver si la otra reaccionaba.

-Ricchan! Vamos a mirar los fuegos!

-Si.. Vamos a mirar los fuegos artificiales.. -dijo Ritsu con un tono bastante serio sin parar de mirar a la morena de vez en cuando para ver si le hacia caso.

-Vamos Ricchan! Yui-Chan! -la rubia les cogio del brazo a las dos bastante emocionada por que era la primera vez que iba a un festival de verano con sus amigas y queria disfrutarlo al máximo.

Empezaron a adelantarse y las otras le siguieron el paso para no perderlas de vista, acercandose a un monte cercano para verlos mejor.

-Desde aqui los veremos genial! -dijo Mio

-Parece que si, desde aqui tenemos buenas vistas -le contesto Nodoka

-Es verdad Nodoka jaja -volvió a responder la bajista

-Es solo tener en cuenta la perspec.. -la chica del consejo volvió a responderla a medias

-Si! Se ve bien desde aquí! Genialisimo! VERDAD?! -dijo Ritsu interrumpiendo a Nodoka y metiendose por medio de estas dos viendo que estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra-

-¿Que haces Ritsu?

-Yo.. na-da.. Sólo participar en la conversación... ¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo? -dijo mirando a la bajista bastante seria a los ojos, aunque, su amor por ella hizo que al mirarla se sonrojase un poco-

-Ritsu... dejalo ya..

-¿Que deje el que? ¿Interrumpo algo importante? - volvió a insistir la castaña.

-Interrumpes..

-Esto... Creo que... No deberiamos de discutir no creeis chicas... -dijo Nodoka algo incomoda y confusa por la situacion- jeje... Intentemos llevarnos bien un dia como hoy..

-Ya.. Claro.. Por supuesto, si yo me llevo genial con Mio.. ¿No lo ves Nodoka-chan? -sonrio como pudo, intentando no discutir mas con la morena- Me voy a ver los fuegos, paso de hablar..

-Eso.. -dijo Mio haciendo un movimiento de cabeza sin mirarla, ya podia imaginarse con certeza que era lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

Ritsu se acercó a Mugi la que la miró adivinando lo que le pasaba en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Estas celosa Ricchan?

-Eh?! ¿Quien ha dicho eso?

-Ricchan... eres bastante predecible en ese aspecto, siempre se nota cuando sientes celos y piensas que te van a quitar a Mio

-N-No es cierto..

-Sé sincera Ricchan, estas celosa de Nodoka

-P-Puede ser...

-Verás.. Los fuegos artificiales estan al empezar, quedan unos minutos, intenta arreglarlo con Mio en esos minutos, ver unos fuegos artificiales y estar asi con tu pareja, es algo tonto, a mi me gustaria estar con Sawako en este instante, y no puedo.. pero vosotras podeis estar juntas y no es bonito que esteis enfadadas.

-Ya.. P-Pero... ¿Como?

-Veras... -se acercó al oido de Ricchan y le susurró una manera de hacer las paces con Mio bastante típica quizás del anime, pero si salia bien podria quedar bonito

-Entendido... -dijo Ritsu algo timida y sonrojada pensando que tendria que hacer eso y que quedaria tan sumamente cursi, pero haría cualquier cosa por su Mio- Gracias Mugi-chan -le sonrió y le dio un abrazo bastante agradecida por los consejos-

En ese mismo instante Mio miró a Ritsu y vio como abrazaba a Mugi-chan, ella sintio algo en su estomago, algo molesto, miro a Nodoka y le sonrió y contesto a lo que le estaba hablando pero sus pensamientos se estaban mezclando, el abrazo de esas dos estaba durando demasiado, no podia ser cierto que ella estuviera celosa de nuevo, no era propio de Mio, pero a veces la trataba con tanta frialdad que pensaba que esa calidez que le faltaba a ella iba a buscarla en otra persona, y Mugi-chan era bastante cálida como persona.

-No-Nodoka... ahora v-vuelvo.. ve con las demas chicas..

-Entendido, luego nos vemos, intenta estar aqui para los fuegos

-Tranquila, no me alejare mucho, lo intentare jaja

Al parecer tanto Ritsu como Mio se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a charlar un poco apartadas, cuando miraron hacia delante y vieron que cada una se dirigia hacia la otra dudaron en seguir adelante y miraron hacia otro lado pero Ritsu empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos y cogió a Mio por la mano llevandola a un sendero un poco alejado de donde las demas estaban.

-Mio... -la abrazo susurrando su nombre-

-Idiota.. Siempre estas igual...

-Sí y tu.. siempre hablas con Nodoka y me ignoras..

-Tú me has ignorado por Yui primero

-Sí pero no todo el tiempo

-¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mi? -la morena se separo del abrazo de Ritsu, bastante molesta- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas celos enfermizos

-Son celos, pero no puedo evitarlo, Nodoka es mucho mejor que yo, más responsable y más como tú

-¿Y por eso crees que te voy a dejar por ella? ¿Que te crees que soy?

-E-Eres...

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar Ritsu? En serio.. ¿Dudas de lo que siento por ti? -parecia bastante alterada preguntandole a Ritsu aquellas preguntas tan comprometidas, y dificiles de contestar para Ritsu, que de verdad estaba sin saber que decir y a punto de volver a llorar.

-N-No es eso p-pe-pero...

-Pero que Ritsu?! Pero que?! Siempre dudas de mi!

-N-No...

-No mientas Ritsu! -dijo bastante enfadada la morena-

-Si dudase de ti y de lo que sientes jamás hubiera hecho lo que hicimos ayer...

La cara de Mio se sonrojó por completo recordando el dia anterior y sus latidos aumentaron el ritmo considerablemente, sentia que estaba apunto de explotarle el cerebro de la verguenza que estaba pasando al recordar aquello.

-V-V-Vale... entonces.. porque te pones asi cada vez que me acerco a Nodoka?

-Esto... E-Eso es porque, quien sabe... nadie controla sus sentimientos.. si hablas mucho con ella...

-Ritsu eres idiota

-Pero...

-No... no hay peros -dijo interrumpiendo a Ritsu.

-Si soy celosa es porque..-la batería miro a la morena que se encontraba de pie, justo enfrente, mirandola bastante sonrojada, y con un esfuerzo bastante grande, dijo palabras que solo decia cuando se dejaba llevar por el momento o nisiquiera las decia, eran demasiado cursis para el gusto de Ritsu- T-T-Te amo Mio -cogio a Mio de las manos y se puso de puntillas acercandose a ella y dandole un beso en los labios.

La morena le siguió el beso cerrando los ojos, agarrando el Yukata de Ritsu y no dejandola que se separarse de ella, en ese momento le daba igual quien la viera y quien no, no queria separarse de los labios de la castaña.

-R-Ritsu.. eres una idiota -dijo al separarse del beso-

-¿Idiota? ¿ahora por que?

-Porque, no puedo enfadarme contigo si me dices esas cosas! Idiota! -le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la miró sonrojandose y cruzandose de brazos volviendo a ser el bloque de hielo de siempre

-Es que soy tan genial, inteligente y guapa.. -dijo en tono egocentrico a ella misma y soltando una risa victoriosa-

-Ni lo creas...

-¿Por que no?

-No lo eres, pero eres mia -le dijo sonriendole mientras la miraba a los ojos-

La castaña se sonrojó ante esas palabras pero no contestó, como siempre, Mio ya estaba con sus versos romanticos los que odiaba pero a la vez la hacian ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a ver los fuegos con las chicas? Tiene que estar al empezar -dijo para cambiar el tema con la intencion de ver los fuegos artificiales con las chicas, todas juntas.

-Venga, vayamos

La batería cogio a la bajista de la mano y fueron a donde estaban las demas sin soltarla, acercandose a ellas, Mugi al verlas las miro sonriente y miro a Ritsu de lejos haciendole una señal con la mano a lo que Ritsu le guiño un ojo sonrió y levantó el pulgar, esperaron unos minutos a que empezara del todo y justo al empezar el primer cohete Mio... agarró a Ritsu de la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo tambien te amo idiota celosa..-susurró al oido de la castaña que se habia puesto roja como un tomate al escuchar aquello y que miro a Mio a los ojos bastante sorprendida-

-Mio! no digas estas cosas aqui -inchó los mofletes y puso morritos en señal de berrinche a lo que Mio volvió a aprovecharse y la beso en los labios.

-Y que nos vea Nodoka, y que nos vea quien quiera, no voy a separarme de ti.

La cara de Ritsu podria decirse que era un poema, las palabras no le salian, y no sabia a donde mirar si a los fuegos o a los ojos de Mio que tenian un brillo que denotaba felicidad.

-Mi-Mio ¿Que te pasa? ¿ Tienes fiebre verdad? Nos puede pillar alguien..

-Tienes razón.. pero.. tus padres no estan aqui.. los mios tampoco... si alguien nos pilla que no sean ellos podemos desmentirlo no?

-¿Vas a mentir a tus padres? -la castaña no se creia lo que estaba escuchando-

-Por tí lo haría

-Mio... -estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz, no creia que la morena fuese capaz de tanto por ella, ya que ella era la tipica chica que jamás mentia a sus padres y que se escondia de las personas para poder estar con Ritsu-

-¿Te vale todo eso para saber que no te voy a dejar? Ni por Nodoka ni por nadie.. idiota..

-Mmmm... -a la castaña le valia con todo aquello y con menos, pero queria aprovecharse un poco mas de que Mio estaba así- Si me das un beso mas puede que te crea...

-Idiota -la soltó y empezó a ver los cohetes como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Mio! Mio! No venga... ahora no me hagas eso

La morena se estaba aguantando la risa por ver a Ritsu suplicandole un beso despues de todo lo que pasó, la castaña se llevo todo el festival tirando de la manga del yukata para que la morena le diese lo que ella queria, sin exito ninguno, porque pasaron los fuegos, las chicas fueron a tomar una granizada y luego volvieron a su casa cada una. Estando ya por el camino de vuelta a la casa de los Akiyama, Ritsu y Mio iban practicamente solas por las calles.

-Miooo~ Venga.. joooo...

-Eso te pasa por querer aprovecharte, te he dicho que no, y es que no -decia burlonamente la morena-

-Eres mala, y mucho!

Estaban llegando a la casa y una vez dentro la morena se volvio hacia la castaña.

-Ritsu... ¿Sigues queriendo el beso?

-No, ya no, no me lo vas a dar!

-¿Cuantas veces crees que me lo has pedido?

-P-Pues muchas! Pero ya no importa.. -dijo con morritos y cara de fastidio-

-¿Cuantas exactamente? -dijo apretando el puño y fingiendo cara de enfado-

Ritsu al ver la cara de Mio y notar el puño apretado pensó que la morena se habia enfadado y que iba a darle un golpe por cada vez que se lo habia pedido, en cuanto pudo salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la morena y se tiro a la cama haciendose la dormida hasta con el yukata puesto para no contestar, la bajista la persiguió hasta el cuarto y se tiro encima de ella dejandola sin salida.

-Creo que he metido la pata al venirme hacia aqui..

-Venga.. dime cuantas..

-V-Vale... 1? -dijo sonriendo a ver si colaba la mentira-

-No.. no te creo.. di

-Vale.. unas 20 -dijo bastante asustada preparandose para el golpe-

-Genial... aunque son pocas... -preparó el puño haciendo que Ritsu cerrase los ojos para prepararse al golpe y en el ultimo segundo le dio un golpe, mas bien, caricia con su mano en su pelo y la besó, estuvieron asi toda la noche, regalandose besos hasta que se quedaron dormidas, Mio sabia que los celos de Ritsu eran irremediables, Ritsu, pensaba tambien lo mismo, pero pensaba controlarse, porque no podia imaginar su mundo sin ella, sin su bajista.


	20. Vuelta a la escuela

La castaña escribía una carta en el cuarto de la morena, mientras esta se duchaba, no sabia muy bien el porque lo estaba haciendo, algo no propio de ella, lo hacia por esa bajista, que en ese mes de verano le habia hecho vivir los mejores momentos de su vida, y ese era su ultimo dia y se tenia que ir a su casa ya a dormir sin una morena que la abrazase o a la que abrazar, esa despedida, que en realidad no era una despedida, iba a ser dificil, pero, le quedaba la alegria de verla todos los dias en clase.

-Ritsu.. -dijo la morena en tono algo desanimado.- Ya recogiste las cosas?

-Seh.. -dijo escondiendo la carta-

-Que tienes ahi? -preguntó con curiosidad, quien sabe si la castaña estaba volviendo a hacer de las suyas..

-Pues.. nada...

-Ritsu.. Dame eso...

-Vale, te lo daré pero leelo cuando yo ya me haya ido a casa..

-Entendido.. Lo haré así

Ese dia, no era triste, tampoco era alegre, no sé, la casa de Mio se quedaria con ese ambiente relajado y tranquilo que a ella y a su familia le agradaban, pero, no podria dormir con la castaña tan seguido, escuchar su respiración, sentirla mientras la abrazaba y sus despertares algo extraños.

Se despidieron como normalmente, pero esta vez con algo distinto en la cara de Mio, Ritsu era mas alegre mas optimista y sabría que ver a Mio en la escuela todos los dias estaría bien, aunque no fuera durante todo el dia. Sin embargo Mio, se dejó llevar por su corazón, pocas veces hacia eso, y no pudo evitar abrazar a Ritsu a la hora de esta salir por la puerta.

-M-Mio... -dijo algo sorprendida la castaña que no daba credito a lo que estaba pasando, estaba escuchando a la morena sollozar de una manera timida, como si le diese miedo llorar un poco mas alto.

-Tonta.. te echaré de menos..

-M-Mio.. nos veremos todos los dias en clase, y algun que otro fin de semana me quedare yo aqui o tu en mi casa, ya verás, todo seguira igual...

-Te echaré de menos en las noches.. y en las comidas.. e incluso en la ducha.. -dijo sonrojandose un poco y bajando el tono de voz-

-Mio.. -dijo algo sonrojada abrazandola- No seas exagerada ni cursi anda..

-R-Ritsu.. -derramó unas lagrimas por su rostro, estas terminaron en la ropa de Ritsu que las noto y abrazó a Mio con mas firmeza.

-Mio, no llores.. -se deshizo de su abrazo y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, acarició su cara y le dio un beso- te quiero.. -dijo algo mas sonrojada.

-Ritsu.. eres una tonta... -dijo Mio aguantando las lagrimas y secandoselas con las mangas de su camiseta.-

-Una tonta con suerte -dijo sonriente y mirandola- Pasado mañana nos vemos en clase anda..

-S-si...

La castaña le dio otro beso en los labios a la morena, que lo recibio feliz y luego se dispuso a despedirse de la baterista.

-Nos vemos Miooo~ Sayonara~ -dijo giñandole un ojo de lejos-

-Hasta el lunes TONTA! -exclamó dando un portazo al ver el guiño de su castaña y haberse sonrojado hasta las cejas-

-El primer dia de clase-

El primer dia quedaron todas en ir al club de música primero, estaban todas mirando sus instrumentos y preparandolo todo para las practicas de despues de las clases, como primer dia de clase despues de las vacaciones como siempre Yui llegó mas temprano de lo normal por no ajustar bien el despertador y las chicas la sorprendieron tocando la guitarra.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, más bien relajadas para ser el primer dia del ultimo semestre, pero, las chicas del club de musica estaban deseando terminar las clases para luego ensayar y estar un rato con sus parejas a solas sin miedo a que nadie las pudiera pillar.

Al llegar la hora de despues de la escuela, tenian que ensayar, despues de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, pero siempre habia un rato para estar en intimidad.

-R-Ritsu... -decia la morena bastante sonrojada-

-Mio... c-cuesta tanto aguantar.. -decia besandola y luego mirandola con ansias de probar sus labios de nuevo-

-R-Ritsu.. -abrazaba a su castaña siguiendo sus besos, esos besos que no habia probado en todo el fin de semana y ahora se concentraban todos ahi, incluso sentian que si seguian asi la situación se les iria de las manos a las dos y podrian terminar haciendo no se que cosas ahí mismo en el sofa del club.

-Mio.. t-te quiero..

-Y yo.. Rit-Ritsu.. p-pero.. -seguia besandola y mirandola a los ojos bastante sonrojada, pero eso de besarse de tal manera en un sitio en el que podian pillarlas cualquiera le resultaba vergonzoso y aún más sabiendo que era un sitio publico como lo es una escuela.

Tocaron a la puerta, y la castaña y la morena se levantaron rapidamente del sofa y empezaron a disimular hasta ver que era Yui que nada mas entrar besaba a Azusa y la abrazaba fuerte, al parecer no se percataron de la presencia de aquellas dos.

-Azu-nyaaaannnnnnnnn eres taaaaaaan mooona!

-S-Senpai.. d-deja de hacer esas cosas y menos aqui, nos podrian pillar

-Ei.. -dijo Ritsu desde el sofa sentada levantando una mano y saludandolas, como si no hubiera visto nada.

Azusa se volvió asustada y vio que era la castaña baterista que a su lado tenia a una Mio que disimulaba mirar un libro de instrumentos musicales.

-R-Ritsu senpai! Mio senpai! que haceis aqui!?

-Pues...yo estaba -Ritsu sintio que algo le tapaba la boca y era la mano de Mio que estaba totalmente roja haciendo que Ritsu se callase.

-E-E-Estaba es-escuchando c-c-como to-tocaba algo con el bajo

-Mio senpai tu bajo esta ahi contra la pared -decia Azusa mirando la funda del bajo de la morena-

-Ricchan! Estabais haciendo cosas de chicas en pareja verdad!? -decia Yui, descubriendolas totalmente-

-Seh! Exactamente! Cosas que solo hacen las parejas como nosotras -se acercaron y al unisono empezaron a reirse- WAHAHAHAHA!

Las morenas las miraban y a la vez se preguntaban que que habian visto en ellas que les gustaba tanto. Azusa llamó la atencion de su senpai, la bajista que aun miraba a esas dos reirse de una manera algo estupida.

-M-Mio senpai.. n-no es lo que piensas..

-No te preocupes Azusa, yo ya lo sabia, y Ritsu tambien, pero os guardaremos el secreto, ya sabes.. ella y yo.. -miro a Ritsu y no pudo evitar sonreir- Tambien estamos juntas...

-V-Vale, gracias senpai..

-Lo que si pienso es que deberiais de decirselo a Mugi chan y Nodoka, ellas tampoco diran nada, y Sawako tampoco..

-¿Sa-Sawako-sensei?

-No, no creo que diga nada, aun no ha dicho nada sobre lo mio con Ritsu, y no creemos que lo vaya a hacer..

-Vale senpai, te haré caso, aparte Mugi-chan es la unica que no lo sabe, y me da algo de... estamos en parejas y ella algo sola..

-Te equivocas.. Mugi-chan tampoco esta sola, aunque lo parezca..

-Mugi-chan tiene pareja? -dijo Azusa algo sorprendida.

-Sí, ya descubrirás quien es, lo suyo tambien es dificil

-Chicas? Estais ahi? Hola~ haha~ -entró una feliz rubia por la puerta sonriendo a las chicas, cerrando la puerta tras su paso y acercandose a la estanteria para coger las cosas para hacer el té como siempre-

Una vez preparado el té tenian que practicar como siempre, para la actuación de fin de curso que sería antes de las vacaciones de invierno

-Esta el té ya listo para vuestra profe preferida? -entraba la profesora Sawako con una alegria descomunal en la sala del club y abrazando a su alumna rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

-S-Sawa-chan nos puede ver alguien...-decia con tono feliz entre sus brazos-.

Las demás chicas, por un lado se lo tomaron con naturalidad como en el caso de Ritsu y Mio que seguian discutiendo por a ver quien se comia el pastel de crema y por el otro lado Yui y Azusa que se quedaron sorprendidas con aquella escena.

-M-M-Mugi-senpai?

-¡SAWA CHAN! -se levanto enseguida Yui señalando a su profesora y mirandola con mirada acusadora- ¡¿ABRAZAS A LAS ALUMNAS?! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!

Todas miraron a Yui y empezaron a reir, con lo que esta empezo a rascarse la nuca y a reirse algo sonrojada.

-No me aplaudais.. chicas me da verguenza...

-Tonta, no te vamos a aplaudir, pero te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho?

-Yui-senp, Yui.. No te has dado cuenta?

-¿De que?

-De que Sawako y Mugi estan saliendo -dijo Ritsu con tono despreocupado a lo que se llevo un tirón de cachetes de la profesora-

-No lo digas que te podria escuchar alguien -decia vengandose de su alumna-

-Con esa cara no te hace efecto el maquillaje Sawa-chan~

Ritsu volvio a llevarse otro golpe de la profesora y esta vez Yui la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo, como si fuese la baterista una niña abandonada o algo parecido.

El dia a partir de ese momento fue normal, la profesora estaba en el salón de Música tomando el té que le servia su querida Mugi y las demás practicaron hasta cansarse, las chicas, 4 de ellas, Yui, Azusa, Ritsu y Mio fueron abajo al patio a tomar el aire por la calor que hacia, al rato, volvieron a la sala del club, Yui y Azusa se adelantaron cogidas de la mano por la escalera hacia el club y Mio fue acorralada por Ritsu.

-Riitsu.. nos podria ver alguien...

-Esta vacío el pasillo, no lo ves?, estan todos en los clubs.. -dijo acariciandole la cara a la morena y acorralandola un poco más

-R-Ritsu.. -dijo la morena bastante sonrojada sin resistirse de nuevo a ese encanto de Ritsu que la volvia totalmente mansa e inofensiva-

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Mio? -se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de la bajista rozandolos, para luego besarlos

La bajista de nuevo caia en la droga de los besos que la castaña le daba, y más si llevaba todo el dia deseando besarla más aún despues de que Yui y Azusa las interrumpieran, pero ese no era el lugar, ese no era el sitio, escucharon un paso y se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Quien esta ahi? -preguntó Ritsu bastante decidida, por el contrario Mio estaba temblando y bastante roja a punto de empezar a llorar - Un momento Mio, tranquilizate.. -la abrazo y la miro con seguridad- tranquila -le sonrió y fue hacia donde habian escuchado el paso, Ritsu miró detras de una maquina de refrescos y vió a la hermana pequeña de Yui escondida ahi bastante roja y nerviosa- Ui, eras tú -dijo con bastante tranquilidad suspirando-

-P-Perdón, qu-queria visitar a mi hermana en el club y n-no era mi intención molestar, prometo que no dire nada Ritsu-senpai..

-Llamame Ritsu Ui-chan -le dijo sonriendole- Pues tu hermana esta arriba con las demás chicas del club, te acompañamos pero no digas nada de lo que has visto por favor..

-No diré nada, pero debeis de tener más cuidado, no podria haber sido yo y haber sido otra persona

-Lo sé, pero a veces te ganan las ganas, es como comer o dormir, lo necesitas -dijeron mientras caminaban hacia Mio

-H-Hio U-Ui-c-chan... -dijo Mio bastante nerviosa y roja

-Mio-senpai relajate, no diré nada, es más, no me sorprende de vosotras dos -les dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Como que no te sorprende? -preguntaron las dos al unisono bastante rojas-

-Se veia amor entre vosotras dos de antes -dijo soltando una timida risilla-

La castaña y la morena se miraron y se sonrojaron bastante y fueron al salón del club con Ui-chan, pasaron un poco más la tarde alli, y Ritsu estuvo todo el dia aguantandose las ganas de volver a besar a Mio, que esta vez, no se dejó llevar asi como así, corrian mucho peligro si las descubrian, Ritsu se llevo todo el camino con las lagrimas de cocodrilo, y Mio ignorandola para que no las pillaran, no queria arresguiarse de nuevo.

Así pasaron los dias, casi todos, excepto algunos fines de semana que quedaron Ritsu y Mio en sus casas, cuando sus padres se iban, aprovechando esos momentos, para, bueno, para lo que surgiese, hasta las vacaciones de invierno, pasaron el año nuevo juntas, en casa de Yui, aunque este año, antes de la noche, las chicas habian hecho su primera actuación, en un local, y quisieran o no, habia sido especial y distinto a los otros años.

Las chicas se quedaron dormida despues de empezar el nuevo año o incluso antes, las ultimas en quedarse dormida fueron Ritsu y Mio que se echaron al otro lado de la mesa de donde se encontraban las otras 3 chicas, y la profesora Sawako durmiendo. Esperaban que una vez terminado el año, viniera otro año y otro curso escolar en el que pudieran hacer una actuación del club que tuviera exito entre las demás chicas de la escuela.


End file.
